Hambrientos de deseo
by Mariia213
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Cinco segundos antes, Jacob Black habría jurado que no le podía pasar a él.. que la mujer perfecta para él no existía. Y entonces, la encontró en un restaurante abarrotado. El olor de la dulce y humana Nessi Cullen desató en su interior una necesidad explosiva que jamás recibiría la aprobación de los miembros de su clan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis dulces lectores!**

Aquí os presento este nuevo fic "Hambrientos de Deseo". Antes que haya reclamaciones de algún tipo quiero dejar claro, que esto es una adaptación del libro de Rhyannon Byrd, y que los nombres son de la estupenda .

Así que ya estaís avisados, NADA es mio, no quiero apropiarme de nada, yo esto lo hago porque me encantó el libro y es divertido hacer esta adaptación con los nombres de Twilight.

Solo me queda decir que disfruteís muchisimo!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

De no haber sido por el ruido de la multitud, cualquiera de los que estaban a dos metros a la redonda de Jacob Black, habría oído fácilmente las dos palabras bruscas y entrecortadas que se le escaparon por la tensa línea de su boca.

-Oh, mierda..

Quizá no fuera la más erudita de las expresiones, pero lo que le faltaba en elocuencia le sobraba en convicción. Desde el punto de vista de Jacob, resumía la situación perfectamente.

Al fin y al cabo, los de su especie no se topaban todos los días con una compañera para siempre, y mucho menos entre una muchedumbre de adictos a la cafeína. Cinco segundos antes, habría jurado que eso era imposible; que no existía la pareja perfecta para él, que no existía otra mitad de si mismo. Sin embargo, ni podía negar el aroma que se le había subido a la cabeza ni el endurecimiento de ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

Tiró del faldón de la camiseta de franela, para ocultar su hinchado miembro, y murmuró entre dientes:

-Maldita sea. Estoy perdido.

Notó su olor en cuanto abrió la puerta de The Coffee and Croissant, que estaba abarrotado; lo notó con la fuerza de un puñetazo y lo saboreó en la boca como si fuera el más dulce de los pecados, la más perversa de las tentaciones. Era algo suave y enteramente suyo, algo en lo que quería clavar los dientes; la promesa erótica de una carne húmeda y rosada que estaría caliente y resbaladiza bajo el contacto de su lengua, rica y suculenta como un tesoro.

Sentía la necesidad de devorarla. Y ni siquiera la conocía.

Pero sabía donde estaba: en algún lugar de aquel establecimiento lleno de cretinos al que su hermanos de sangre, Seth Clerwater, había insistido en que entraran. No se podían permitir el lujo de estar un día entero sin comer; con sus metabolismos acelerados, sería poco saludable para ellos y extraordinaria y terriblemente peligroso para la población.

Si, sabía donde estaba.

Y también sabía lo que era: era suya.

Entrecerró los ojos y miró a su alrededor, empapándose de hasta el último detalle de la escena; después aprovechó sus sentidos sobrehumanos para tener una noción mucho más profunda de las cosas que su simple visión.

En ese momento estaban sacando unos croissants recién hechos del horno industrial de la cocina. A su izquierda, notó el tintineo claro y leve de la cucharilla de metal con la que un hombre echaba azúcar a su cappuccino doble. Un niño pequeño alborotaba en un esquina, junto a una adolescente beligerante y vestida de negro que miraba de mala manera a su padre mientras este la sermoneaba sobre la importancia de sacar buenas notas.

Jacob se sintió asaltado por el sinfín de olores y sentidos, tan caóticos como intensos; a pesar de ello, la presencia de la joven le seguía quemando por dentro con la fuerza de un rayo de sol en un día gélido y nuboso. Era una sensación dulce, muy agradable, como haber regresado al hogar.

Le entró tanta hambre que casi tuvo la seguridad de que, si bajaba la mirada, varía un borbotón de sangre surgiendo por debajo de su camiseta azul, manchando la franela gris de la camisa y extendiéndose hacia el algodón desgastado de sus vaqueros.

Olisqueó al sentir otra oleada de aquel aroma y la boca se le hizo agua. Notó que su piel se humedecía y aumentaba de temperatura; notó un calor muy poco familiar en la parte baja del estómago. Era un deseo animal, pero distinto al que estaba acostumbrado. Era el deseo de una relación sexual, pero un deseo mucho más descarnado, duro y contundente del que había sentido hasta entonces.

A lo largo de los años había mantenido relaciones con muchas mujeres. En todos los casos, las abandonaba deprisa; y en todos los casos, las dejaba completa y totalmente satisfecha. Pero aquello era más profundo; una necesidad explosiva, torrencial, incontrolable, que no se parecía a ninguna de sus experiencias anteriores.

No es que quisiera poseerla. Tenía que poseerla.

Pero en primer lugar, debía encontrala.

-Estás gruñendo.

La voz profunda que sonó a su lado tenía un fondo de aburrimiento. Jacob conocía a su amigo lo suficientemente bien para saber que Seth habría notado la tensión incluso sin los reveladores gruñidos que salían de su pecho.

-Cállate- murmuró

Seth bufó en respuesta y lo empujó un poco para entrar en el local. La puerta de cristal se cerró a sus espaldas y cortó el paso al viento helado del exterior.

Varios clientes se giraron y los miraron con interés, sorprendidos por la aparición súbita de dos hombres musculosos y muy por encima del metro ochenta de altura cuya vestimenta informal no disimulaba la fuerza bruta de sus cuerpos. Los hermanos de sangre reaccionaron como siempre en esas circunstancias: hicieron caso omiso.

Jacob volvió a olisquear, concentrando en localizar a la joven. Oía los latidos de su propio corazón, que latía de un modo tan fuerte y resuelto como el ritmo de una canción gótica.

-No lo hueles?- preguntó a Seth

-Lo único que yo huelo es la comida. Te recuerdo que nos saltamos el desayuno para tener ventaja en nuestra cacería y que seguimos con el estómago vacío. Nos vamos a quedar todo el día en la entrada o vamos a pedir algo de comer, antes de que le arranque un brazo a alguien?- preguntó con humor

-Acaso no lo hueles?- insistió

Jacob notó que sus palabras sonaban cada vez más bruscas, el síntoma inequívoco de que empezaba a perder el control. Y no era precisamente el mejor momento, rodeados como estaban de la carne y la sangre de tantos seres humanos.

Pero no se marcharía de allí sin encontrarla.

-A cual de todas?- murmuró Seth, mientras se frotaba la mandíbula- las mujeres se echan tanta colonia y tantos potingues en la actualidad que, además de la comida, aquí solo huele a flores.

Jacob sacudía la cabeza, frustrado. Él olía algo más que flores. Olía algo evocador, diferente, profundo, terrenal; algo cada vez más intenso, un sabor que se había instalado en la punta de su lengua como si fuera una gota de miel.

Su mente de llenó de imágenes crudas, resplandecientes, de rojos abrasadores, que le dieron nuevas fuerzas y lo dominaron por completo. Como tantos mestizos, mitad hombres, mitad lobos, había malgastado su juventud intentando encontrar su espacio y cierta paz, pero tardó poco en aprender que la vida era un caos incluso sin su colaboración. La inocencia murió en él mucho antes de que llegara a la edad adulta. Conocía el sabor del pecado y sabía lo que era; una sensación terrible y dulce como el paraíso al mismo tiempo, el placer más peligroso de todos.

Sus ojos escudriñaron la zona más cercana y se clavaron en una rubia exuberante, de mallas muy ajustadas, que se detuvo un momento para besar a un individuo atildado antes de seguir su camino.

No era ella. La mujer que buscaba era diferente en todos los sentidos. Tan diferente que Jacob se sentía incómodo, nervioso, sin saber a que atenerse.

Con sangre y una batalla, se sentía como en casa; con espacio suficiente y libertad, podía conseguir que cualquier mujer gritara de placer incluso sin pretenderlo. Pero las mujeres complicadas lo dejaban seco; exigían un tiempo, un esfuerzo y una paciencia que él no tenía. Además, el sexo femenino se le daba tan bien que dedicar sus energías a una sola carecía de sentido.

Y aquella olía a complicaciones.

-Lo digo muy en serio- intervino Seth- si no quieres que me transforma y pase al lado oscuro, pongámonos en la cola y pidamos algo de comer. Tengo tanta hambre que podría hacer algo de lo que nos arrepentiríamos después.

-Estás enfermo..

Seth soltó un suspiro exagerado y se llevó una mano al corazón.

-Si sigues diciendo esas cosas, creeré que ya no me quieres- se burló.

Jacob abrió la boca con intención de decir algo adecuadamente mordaz e irónico, pero el aroma volvió a su nariz con una intensidad que lo detuvo.

Se giró hacia una de las colas de los clientes, que esperaba su turno, y la reconoció en cuanto puso los ojos en ella. Era una joven de aspecto inocente, de cabello largo y rojizo recogido en una trenza y unas gafas de carey, apoyadas en la punta de la nariz; llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta blanca deliciosamente ajustada, con una chaqueta roja anudada a la cintura, un reloj de plata en una muñeca y varios brazaletes en la otra. Su vestimenta era sencilla, nada provocadora; pero en esa mujer y con esas curvas, resultaba directamente pecaminoso.

Sintió un calor feroz y tuvo que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para no jadear como un perro. Se habría sentido mejor tras un buen aullido, pero las circunstancias no eran las más adecuadas. A duras penas, su parte humana logró sobreponerse al deseo animal de agarrarla y salir corriendo a toda prisa, hasta algún lugar alejado donde pudiera tenerla solo para él. No era mala idea, salvo por el hacho de que probablemente la mataría del susto.

No tenía más remedio que esperar.

La joven tomó una bandeja y se metió un libro debajo del brazo derecho. A continuación, se apartó de la cola y caminó en la dirección de Jacob, pero sin dedicarle una sola mirada. Aquello le desesperó tanto que hizo algo que no había hecho nunca en sus treinta tres años de vida: ponerle la zancadilla a alguien.

Un segundo después, los elegantes zapatos de la joven tropezaron con la bota marrón de Jacob, estratégicamente situada. Cuando ella se quiso dar cuenta, estaba de rodillas en el suelo e intentando limpiarse las gafas, que se habían manchado de sopa de tomate.

Él se agachó y la miró a los ojos. Eran del color verde más oscuro que había visto.

-Te encuentras bien?

-Si, creo que si- respondió ella sorprendida.

Entonces, sus ojos verdes brillaron con humor y su boca sonrió y emitió un ronroneo profundo que desesperó completamente a Jacob.

-Nunca he sabido de nadie que se haya ahogado en una sopa de tomate- continuó ella- luego supongo que estoy bien...

Jacob le devolvió la sonrisa. Sus miradas se encontraron y quedaron enganchadas al instante. Fue como si el ambiente se hubiera cargado de electricidad a su alrededor y estuvieran a punto de soltar chispas.

Él contempló su rostro y sus detalles se empezaron a quedar grabados en su mente como las olas del mar en una roca, borrando los recuerdos de todas las mujeres que había conocido hasta entonces. Ya no existía nada salvo la delicada curva de su mandíbula; la marca tan apetecible como provocativa que tenía en la mejilla derecha; el borde de sus ojos, más oscuro que el resto, y unos labios sensuales y dulcemente tímidos con un color rojizo que ningún carmín habría podido imitar.

Su boca era tan tentadora, tan carnal, que Jacob pensó que debería estar prohibida. Y por si tanta belleza fuera insuficiente, su aroma se imponía y lo volvía loco de deseo y de una extraña, por inusitada, ternuda.

Ella se estremeció y apartó la mirada. Después contempló la sopa que había caído al suelo y sonrió con ironía.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que ser patosa no es un delito en Maryland... dudo que me vayan a echar a patadas del local.

Él rió.

-Si alguien te intentara echar a patadas, le daría una buena lección y tú solo tendrías que darla un puntapié en.. donde más duele.

Mientras reían, los dos intentaron alcanzar la bandeja al mismo tiempo y estuvieron a punto de pegarse un cabezazo.

Se apartaron, sin dejar de reír. Fue un momento dulce y agradable, pero marcado por la conexión que se había establecido entre ellos, por un deseo extremadamente peligroso que exigía satisfacción.

Ella se lamió el labio inferior. Jacob supo que era un gesto de nerviosismo, aunque le resultó tan sexy como si lo hubiera hecho con intención de seducirlo.

Justó entonces, se oyó la voz profunda de Seth:

-Le has puesto la zancadilla!

Jacob cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres, recordándose que no podía descuartizar a un hermano de sangre que además era uno de sus mejores amigos, y mucho menos en mitad de un restaurante. Sin embargo, el deseo de hacerlo fue tan poderoso que sus uñas estuvieron a punto de salir por las puntas de sus dedos, aceradas como navajas.

Miró a Seth, se contuvo y mintió.

-Creo que a estas alturas me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para saber que el infierno se congelará antes de que yo le ponga la zancadilla a nadie.

Diez minutos antes, la declaración de Jacob habría sido absolutamente sincera. Pero las cosas habían cambiado muy deprisa. Y todo por culpa de la deliciosa criatura de camiseta blanca y pantalones vaqueros que estaba a su lado.

-Pues el infierno se habrá congelado- dijo Seth, sonriendo como si lo encontrara inmensamente divertido- porque le has puesto la zancadilla.

-Basta de tonterías, Seth- protestó, apretando los dientes.

Estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a la joven para comprobar si creía a su amigo o lo creía a él.

-No salgo de mi asombro, Jacob. Normalmente, las mujeres caen a tus pies como moscas aunque no hagas nada en absoluto... Nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en que derribarías a una para conseguirlo.

Jacob notó que ella lo miraba con desconfianza.

-Ha sido una accidente- murmuró.

-Si, claro- dijo ella.

La joven se inclinó para recoger el libro, que también se le había caído. Jacob quiso ayudarla y su brazo rozó inadvertidamente uno de sus maravillosos senos.

Ella le dedicó una mirada de indignación, llena de pasión y de energía, que tuvo un efecto insospechado en él. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Jacob abrió la boca y pronunció una frase que la dejó helada:

-Hueles tan bien que te comería.

Seth miró a su amigo con asombro, echó la cabeza hacía atrás y rompió a reír.

-Esto es genial, absolutamente genial.. - dijo entre risas- Dios mio, Jacob, deberías ver la cara que tienes.

-Cállate, Clerwater.

-En todos estos años, jamás te había visto hacer el ridículo delante una tía.

-No es una tía- protestó él.

De repente, Seth comprendió lo que pasaba y dejó de reír. La miró a ella, miró a Jacob y volvió a clavar los ojos en la joven, a quien observó atentamente.

-Oh, no puede ser.. no es posible.

-Olvídalo, Seth.

Seth se acercó a su amigo y susurró:

-Ella no lo merece. Parece una chica encantadora. No puedes ponerla en peligro solo porque tengas ganas de tirártela.

Jacob gruñó y dijo:

-Te lo advierto por última vez, Seth. Cierra la boca.

Seth se acercó un poco más.

-Déjala en paz, Jacob.

-Tengo un nombre- intervino ella de repente.

Jacob y Seth la miraron. Ella se inclinó, recogió la bandeja y se volvió a incorporar.

Jacob se sintió completamente estúpido.

-Genial. Estoy llena de sopa de tomate. Mis compañeros de trabajo pensarán que me ha saltado un vampiro sediento de sangre...

-Crees en los vampiros?- preguntó Seth, mirándola con desconfianza.

-Ni mucho menos, pero Em se va a reír mucho a mi costa.

-Quién diablos es Em? —preguntó Jacob.

Obviamente, Jacob no podía saber si Em era un novio, un vecino que se acostaba con ella los viernes por la noche o un mecánico fornido que se ganaba su deseo con una simple sonrisa. Pero fuera quien fuera, lo odió con todas sus fuerzas.

Que quién es Em? -preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño-. Em es mi mejor amiga y mi jefa. Aunque eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Ahora ya es asunto mío -se defendió.

Jacob se acercó. Ella retrocedió y lo miró fijamente.

-Si das un paso más, empezaré a gritar.

Jacob se maldijo para sus adentros. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un adolescente dominado por las hormonas. Pero a pesar de ello, sentía la necesidad irrefrenable de conocerla a fondo, de saber cuál era su comida preferida, su color favorito, sus gustos literarios y cinematográficos, las cosas que le divertían, las cosas que le emocionaban.

Aquello no era una simple atracción física. Tenía todas las características de algo más íntimo, más profundo y más significativo.

Jacob no sabía qué hacer. Era un Cazador. No tenía tiempo para conversaciones, para llegar a conocer a la gente. Sabía que aquélla era la mujer de su vida y lo estaba estropeando con todas las palabras que salían de su boca. Si Liam hubiera estado cerca, le habría pedido consejo; el irlandés sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres. Pero sólo tenía a Seth, cuyas habilidades sociales no eran menos patéticas que las suyas.

Tendría que arreglarlo por su cuenta, sin ayuda de nadie.

Respiró a fondo, se calmó e intentó hablar sosegadamente y con voz de no haber roto un plato en toda su vida.

-Discúlpame, por favor. Ha sido un día muy complicado. Por qué no te sientas? Iré a buscarte más comida y así tendremos ocasión de charlar.

Lo había conseguido. Había pronunciado unas cuantas frases sin quedar otra vez como un idiota y sin traicionar el deseo que sentía.

Sin embargo, la joven lo miró con desconfianza.

-Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó ella- Es algún tipo de trampa?

Jacob volvió a tomar aire y volvió a hacer un esfuerzo por controlar sus impulsos.

-Trampa? Para qué?

-Cualquiera sabe… tal vez para un programa de radio —contestó— Sois locutores?

Jacob se cruzó de brazos y la miró como si se sintiera profundamente indignado por la acusación.

-Tengo pinta de ser un maldito locutor?

Ella encogió sus delicados hombros y se apartó un mechón de la cara.

-No tengo ni idea, pero será mejor que me vaya.

Jacob abrió la boca con intención de pedirle que se quedara, aunque se estaba quedando sin argumentos. Lamentablemente, Seth se inclinó otra vez sobre él y murmuró:

-Déjala en paz, hombre. No se lo merece. No le compliques la vida.

-No tengo elección —respondió, sin apartar la vista de ella.

Seth entrecerró los ojos y Jacob supo que lo había comprendido y que era muy consciente de sus repercusiones.

-Diablos, Jake… si estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo, deberías saber que eres tú quien se tiene que alejar de inmediato. James está muy cerca y nos podría estar vigilando en este mismo momento. La estás poniendo en peligro.

-Y tú deberías saber que no puedo marcharme —replicó.

-Todo esto me parece fascinante —dijo ella—, pero me voy. Supongo que no debería darte las gracias por ayudarme, puesto que tú has sido el culpable de que mi accidente… pero gracias de todas formas.

Jacob la agarró de un brazo, suavemente, sintiendo la enorme fragilidad de los huesos de la joven bajo su fuerza sobrehumana.

-Por favor, permíteme que te lo explique. No te pediré nada más. Nos quedaremos aquí, en una de las mesas…

-Tengo que volver al trabajo —murmuró ella, intentando liberarse—. Suéltame de una vez o tendré que sacar el teléfono móvil, llamar a la policía y gritar que me persigue un delincuente…

-Lo siento, pero no permitiré que hagas eso —dijo él.

Jacob sabía que la estaba asustando. Por muy tranquilas y razonables que sonaran sus palabras, la situación era altamente irregular.

-Te prometo que no te haré ningún daño —continuó—. Necesito hablar contigo. Y después, necesito sacarte de aquí.

Ella lo miró de tal forma que Jacob supo que tenía intención de dejarlo en la cuneta. Pero era perfectamente lógico; de haberse encontrado en su lugar, él también lo habría tomado por un loco.

-Y adonde me quieres llevar? —preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

Jacob odió su miedo y se odió a sí mismo por no poder tranquilizarla y hacerle comprender. No se podía acercar a una humana y decirle que, por su olor, sabía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro; que quería hacerle el amor una y otra vez, casi constantemente y que, además, era medio hombre lobo y estaba persiguiendo a un canalla al que debía matar y que seguramente lo estaría observando.

Intentó sonar tan tranquilizador como le fue posible y contestó:

-A cualquier sitio que no sea éste. Seth tiene razón; si nos está vigilando, esto podría ser muy peligroso.

Ella lo miró como si lo tomara por un desequilibrado.

-Yo tengo una idea mejor —dijo—. Qué te parece si te marchas de aquí y me dejas en paz antes de que te busques un buen problema?

-No me voy a marchar, cariño.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, frustrada.

-Te has escapado de un psiquiátrico?

-Un comentario de lo más clásico —intervino Seth, con humor—. Estoy deseando contárselo a tu padre, Jake… sé que se morirá de risa.

-Por última vez, márchate de aquí —insistió ella—. Me estoy empezando a poner bastante nerviosa.

Jacob le acarició el brazo, sorprendido por la suavidad de su piel, y cerró la mano sobre su muñeca. El pulso de la joven se aceleró de inmediato. Estaba a punto de gritar. Hasta entonces, se había sentido medianamente segura porque se encontraban en un local lleno de gente, pero su seguridad desaparecía a pasos agigantados.

-Sé que esto suena muy extraño, pero necesito que me concedas una oportunidad —dijo Jacob—. Es lo único que te pido. Si quieres permanecer aquí, deja al menos que me siente contigo y te lo explique.

-Eso no es posible.

Los ojos de la joven brillaron cuando intentó liberarse. El movimiento provocó que el libro que llevaba bajo el brazo se moviera hacia delante. Un papel, que estaba entre las hojas, cayó suavemente al suelo.

Jacob lo pisó de forma instintiva mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Tenía muchas cosas que explicarle; cosas que debía entender. Pero lo único que pudo decir, al final, fue esto:

—No huyas.

—Suéltame ahora mismo —gruñó ella, alzando la voz.

Varios clientes se giraron y los miraron con curiosidad. Jacob sintió una punzada de furia y de dolor, pero se obligó a soltarla.

Ella retrocedió lentamente, hasta sentir la puerta del local contra la espalda. Jacob la siguió con la mirada.

Un momento después, la joven abrió la puerta, salió del restaurante y echó a correr a toda prisa, bajo la lluvia de otoño, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**Hola dulces lectores, que os ha parecido?**

**Muchos besos ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Apretando el libro contra su pecho para que no se mojara, Renesmee Claire Cullen entró en Muse, la tienda suavemente iluminada de Emily, su jefa y amiga. Su corazón latía con desenfreno y su mente se debatía entre los argumentos del sentido común y los de la libido, que por lo visto estaba ganando.

Estaba completamente desconcertada. El desconocido del restaurante la había asustado de verdad; pero al mismo tiempo, era el hombre más seductor y atractivo que había conocido en su vida.

—Basta ya —le dijo a su propio cuerpo—. Me estás volviendo loca… no te has calmado ni con varios minutos de lluvia fría.

Se quitó la chaqueta, que estaba empapada, y se la colgó del brazo.

La situación no podía ser más deprimente para ella. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin novio y sin salir con nadie. A sus veintipocos años, se suponía que debía disfrutar y vivir intensamente; pero en lugar de eso, se comportaba como una monja.

Además, sus relaciones con los hombres siempre habían sido de lo más frustrantes. Por un lado, tenía expectativas tan elevadas que estaba segura de que nadie las podría satisfacer; por otro, se había topado con tantos idiotas que al final había decidido que estar sola era mejor que estar mal acompañada. Pero mantener esa decisión tras conocer a un hombre como aquél resultaba francamente difícil.

El desconocido del restaurante parecía salido de sus fantasías. En concreto, de sus fantasías más salvajes y apasionadas.

—Hola, Nessi…

Emily la saludó desde la mesa de la tienda, sin levantar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ah… hola, Em.

Renesmee cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato en la entrada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Miró a su amiga y vio que estaba trabajando con los nuevos productos; en el suelo había dos cajas: una con cartas del tarot y libros sobre temas paranormales y otra con velas.

Emily Young y Renesmee se habían conocido cinco años antes en una librería local y se habían hecho amigas de inmediato. Dos años después, cuando Emily abrió la tienda, Renesmee aceptó trabajar con ella y la ayudó a convertir Muse en un establecimiento cuyo éxito aumentaba día a día.

A Renesmee le encantaba el trabajo y se sentía como en casa.

De repente, Emily alzó la mirada de las cartas del tarot, vio a su amiga y exclamó:

—¡Nessi! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Por tu aspecto, cualquiera diría que acabas de participar en una orgía con zombis…

—¡Ja!

La carcajada fue tan dudosa que Emily la miró con desconfianza.

—Ya les dije que dirías algo así cuando vieras mi camiseta… —añadió Renesmee, intentando bromear—. Pero no deberías preguntar qué me ha pasado, sino con quién me ha pasado.

Suspiró y dejó el libro y la chaqueta en el mostrador, sintiéndose tan confundida y tan extraña como antes. Tenía frío y calor a la vez. El hombre del restaurante la había dejado en un estado desastroso.

Emily arqueó las cejas y se levantó de la mesa, cubierta con un mantel de terciopelo de color zafiro. Su cabello, largo y rizado, era tan negro que tenía destellos de azul.

—Vaya, vaya. Parece que tu comida ha sido bastante más interesante de lo habitual…

La lluvia arreció en ese momento, golpeando el techo de la tienda con fuerza. En circunstancias normales, a Renesmee le habría parecido un sonido tranquilizador; pero aquel día, después de lo que le había pasado, sólo sirvió para ponerla más tensa y para aumentar su desconcierto.

Emily se acercó a ella, pero Renesmee no se dio ni cuenta.

—Eh, Nessi…

Su amiga soltó una risotada y sacudió una mano delante de la cara de Renesmee para llamar su atención.

—Oh, lo siento… ¿qué habías dicho?

Em la miró con interés.

—Nada, que tu comida ha debido de ser muy interesante.

—Sí, desde luego, lo ha sido…

Em se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la superficie de madera del mostrador, tan bonito que parecía más adecuado para un anticuario que para una tienda especializada en productos esotéricos. Como muchos de los objetos del lugar, el mostrador de madera de cerezo procedía de la misteriosa propiedad que la abuela de Em tenía en el sur de Estados Unidos, en lo más profundo de los pantanos.

Como Emily se había criado en el sur, mantenía una relación perfectamente cómoda con las cuestiones paranormales; una relación que Renesmee envidiaba. De hecho, el trabajo en la tienda había sido una especie de prueba personal para ella, una forma de comprobar si podía superar sus temores infantiles. Y Renesmee lo había conseguido. Le gustaba el trabajo, se llevaba muy bien con los clientes e incluso había logrado perder, con el tiempo, el temor a lo desconocido.

O por lo menos, con casi todo lo desconocido. Todavía tenía algunas fobias y pesadillas. Pero Em y su hermano pequeño, Quil, la estaban ayudando.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es él? Porque es evidente que se trata de un hombre… —dijo la morena, sonriendo a su amiga.

Renesmee suspiró y dijo:

—Sexo puro.

Em soltó una carcajada. Sus ojos azules la miraron con asombro.

—¿Es para tanto?

Renesmee se ruborizó. Ni siquiera podía creer que hubiera contestado de una forma tan explícita. Como lectora de novelas románticas, estaba más que familiarizada con los flechazos amorosos; pero nunca habría imaginado que a ella también le podía suceder. Aquel hombre le había dejado una huella profunda.

—Bueno, digamos que las autoridades deberían aprobar una ley contra los hombres tan atractivos —acertó a decir.

Em sonrió con malicia.

—Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan atractivo…

—A mí me lo ha parecido.

Renesmee suspiró al recordar el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron. Todavía sentía la descarga eléctrica, la catarata de deseo cálido y primitivo que casi la había dejado sin aliento.

Incluso en ese mismo momento, al pensar en él, le costaba respirar. No quería otra cosa que apretarse contra su cuerpo y sentirse rodeada por su calor animal, por aquella energía salvaje, de depredador, que lo rodeaba como un aura mientras sus ojos, de color chocolate, le hacían promesas demasiado íntimas y demasiado tiernas como para aceptarlas así como así; sobre todo, cuando provenían de un desconocido.

Pero curiosamente, a Renesmee no le parecía un desconocido. Y lo fuera o no, su provocadora combinación de peligro y refugio era tan absolutamente devastadora que la había dejado fuera de sí, muerta de miedo y dispuesta a hacer cualquier locura.

Emily rió suavemente.

—Debe de ser todo un hombre —dijo.

Renesmee asintió sin prestarle demasiada atención e intentó dejar de pensar en aquel hombre alto y moreno.

Se preguntó cómo lo había llamado su amigo. Jake, diminutivo de Jacob. Un nombre fuerte y muy masculino que le quedaba perfectamente bien, como esos vaqueros desgastados que se ajustaban a sus muslos potentes y la camiseta vieja que moldeaba deliciosamente los músculos de su pecho, por debajo de la camisa de franela.

Hasta su cabello era magnífico, de un castaño profundo y brillante, con vetas rojizas. Lo llevaba un poco revuelto y crecido, como si no se lo cortara con frecuencia pero tampoco quisiera dejárselo largo. En cuanto lo vio, Renesmee sintió el deseo de hundir la cara en sus rizos y llenarse los pulmones con aquel aroma lleno de misterio, natural y adictivo a la vez.

Por desgracia, su amigo había roto el momento mágico de su encuentro con la acusación de que le había puesto la zancadilla. Renesmee quiso creer que había sido un accidente, pero en los ojos de Jacob había un fondo de culpabilidad y supo que no había sido sincero con ella. Después, se comportó de una forma tan fuera de lugar que no tuvo más remedio que salir del restaurante y huir a la carrera.

Pero ella tampoco había sido totalmente sincera con él al rechazarlo. Mientras corría hacia la tienda de Em, se dio cuenta de que quería seguir a su lado. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan extraña, seguramente se habría quedado en el restaurante para investigar lo que había entre ellos, para descubrir en qué consistía.

—Sí, lo es —dijo a Emily—. Y ése es el problema… que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Em sonrió.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Renesmee rió con suavidad.

—Él… me ha puesto la zancadilla.

Su amiga la miró con asombro.

—¿Cómo?

—Que me ha puesto la zancadilla —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que lo ha hecho para llamar mi atención.

—Vaya, no conocía ese truco… —ironizó Emily—. Pero hay que reconocer que el chico es original…

Renesmee notó que la lluvia le había mojado la cara. Se la secó con las manos y se apartó el cabello de la frente.

—No he sabido que lo había hecho a propósito hasta que su amigo lo ha comentado —explicó.

—Así que tiene un amigo… —dijo Em, arqueando las cejas.

—Sí, y te encantaría —declaró, sonriendo—. Es un idiota integral.

—Justo mi tipo de hombre.

—Te juro que he estado a punto de morderme la lengua cuando lo he visto. Es tan…

Renesmee no terminó la frase.

—¿Tan…?

Resnesmee intentó encontrar la palabra más adecuada.

—Guapo —contestó, simplemente.

Emily rió.

—Suena bien, pero necesito más información, Nessi. Vamos, haz un esfuerzo de elocuencia y descríbemelo para que me pueda hacer una idea.

Renesmee la miró con desconfianza.

—Sí, claro, para que nos hagas un hechizo o algo peor… ¿Crees que no te conozco, Young? —preguntó—. Sé que has estado mirando esos libros de vudú que te llegaron la semana pasada.

Emily la miró con inocencia fingida.

—Yo nunca haría eso. Me ofende que lo insinúes…

Em estalló en carcajadas. Y su risa era tan contagiosa que Renesmee se unió.

—¿A qué viene tanta alegría? —dijo una voz profunda—. ¿Me he perdido algo?

Las dos mujeres se giraron y vieron que Quil había asomado su cabeza por la puerta del despacho. Sus ojos azules parecían algo adormilados, como si le hubieran estropeado una de sus siestas.

A sus diecinueve años, Quil estaba decidido a echar una mano a su hermana con la tienda. De noche, trabajaba como guardia de seguridad en un hospital; por la mañana, iba a la universidad; y por la tarde, pasaba por Muse y se encargaba del almacén y de mantener la contabilidad al día. Debía de ser tan agotador que Renesmee se cansaba sólo con pensarlo.

—Hola, Quil… Lamento que te hayamos despertado.

Renesmee tuvo cuidado de no girarse hacia él. Si hubiera visto el estado de su vestimenta, completamente empapada, la habría bombardeado con preguntas. Aunque sólo era un adolescente, le gustaba creerse el hombre del lugar y le dedicaba la misma preocupación fraternal que demostraba a su hermana.

—No importa —dijo él, pasándose una mano por su cabello negro—. Ya dormiré más tarde… uno de los guardias me pidió que le cambiara el turno, así que tengo la noche libre. Pero en fin, os dejaré con vuestros cotilleos. Hasta ahora…

—Que disfrutes de tu noche libre —dijo Renesmee.

Em esperó cinco segundos. Los justos para que Quil regresara al despacho.

Después, se inclinó sobre su amiga y susurró, mirándola con malicia:

—Me estabas hablando de esa maravilla que te ha dejado sin sentido. ¿Tienes intención de salir esta noche con él?

Renesmee supo adonde quería llegar, así que sacudió la cabeza.

—No, claro que no.

Em bajó las comisuras de los labios.

—¿Por qué no? Sé que habíamos quedado para ir a esa conferencia del museo, pero no me digas que lo has rechazado por eso. Si te lo has quitado de encima, te aseguro que te retorceré tu pequeño cuello de pelirroja… ¡Renesmee, por Dios! No me digas que…

Como las cosas se estaban complicando, Renesmee se intentó justificar.

—Es que no me ha pedido que salga con él.

Em volvió a arquear las cejas.

—¿Por qué no? Además, ya eres mayorcita… ¿por qué no le has pedido tú que salga contigo? Cuéntame lo que ha pasado, Nessi… pero cuéntamelo exactamente, con todos los detalles.

Em ladeó la cabeza y la miró con intensidad. Cuando la miraba así, Renesmee tenía la impresión de que le podía adivinar el pensamiento. Pero Em, toda una bruja cajún, afirmaba que la adivinación no se encontraba entre sus poderes.

—Bueno… he dicho que es muy guapo. No que estuviera en su sano juicio —murmuró Nessi, a la defensiva.

Em sacudió la cabeza.

—No le has dado ni la menor oportunidad. ¿A que no? —dijo, frustrada y decepcionada con su amiga.

Emily conocía muy bien a Renesmee. Siempre había tenido problemas con los hombres. Todo había empezado con una reacción negativa, típica de adolescentes, hacia una madre que se acostaba con quien quería. Su madre había fallecido unos años antes, en un accidente de tráfico. Y como nunca encontró a nadie que la amara de verdad, Renesmee se reafirmó en su miedo a las relaciones amorosas.

—Dame un respiro, Em. Primero, su amigo empezó a decir cosas raras y a advertirle sobre Dios sabe qué. Después, me dijo que yo no estaba a salvo en el restaurante y que debía marcharme con él… tiene suerte de que no haya llamado a la policía.

Hasta la propia Renesmee se dio cuenta del arrepentimiento que había en su tono de voz. Lamentaba haberse alejado de él.

—Maldita sea, Renesmee —dijo Emily—. No puedes seguir así. No puedes hacerte esas cosas a ti misma…

Renesmee gimió.

—Ahora no estoy para críticas, Em. Déjalo ya, por favor.

—Es que detesto que tires tu juventud por la ventana. Pierdes el tiempo y te vas a convertir en una amargada.

—Puede que esté cansada de relaciones que no van a ninguna parte —se defendió otra vez.

Renesmee dio la espalda a su amiga, alcanzó el libro que había dejado en el mostrador y se lo metió en el bolso. Justo entonces, notó la mirada de Emily. Su amiga estaba intentando captar sus emociones. Era un talento especial de las brujas cajún, aunque lo usaba pocas veces porque ella misma lo consideraba una invasión de la intimidad.

—Déjate de jueguecitos mentales, Em —protestó.

—Sabes lo que va a pasar, ¿verdad, Nessi? Terminarás por perder al hombre de tu vida porque eres como una ostra diminuta que quiere esconderse en la arena. Sal de ahí y enfréntate al mundo de una vez, querida mía… porque si no lo haces, la vida pasará a tu lado y ni siquiera sabrás lo que ha ocurrido.

—¿Eso es lo que tú haces? —preguntó Renesmee, cruzándose de brazos—. No quiero ser grosera contigo, Em, pero no recuerdo que tu vida social sea mucho más interesante que la mía de un tiempo a esta parte.

—Nuestra situación es distinta, Nessi; lo sabes de sobra —el fuego de los ojos de Emily se apagó—. Yo me arriesgué con el amor y no salió bien… quedé como una estúpida, pero al menos lo intenté. Luché por lo que deseaba, o por lo que en ese momento pensé que deseaba.

Renesmee suspiró.

—Discúlpame, Em. Siento haber dicho eso. Me siento como una idiota.

—Eh, tú no eres idiota… eres mi mejor amiga. Sabes que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti —dijo con voz dulce—. Si encuentras el amor, puede que yo encuentre el valor necesario para dar otra oportunidad a un hombre.

—Sabes que Sam era un imbécil, ¿verdad, Em? —preguntó Renesmee—. Un ciego y un estúpido imbécil…

—Por supuesto que lo sé.

Em la miró con humor, pero Renesmee supo que todavía no había superado el dolor de su relación con aquel arribista.

—No te sigue llamando, ¿verdad?

Emily arrugó la boca.

—Me sigue llamando y yo le sigo diciendo que me deje en paz, pero esa cara bonita se niega a entender que ya no me interesa —explicó—. En fin, dejemos ese asunto. No quiero hablar de él.

—Lo comprendo.

—Bueno, como está lloviendo y vamos a tener una tarde tranquila, ¿por qué no te vas a casa a ducharte y cambiarte de ropa? —dijo Emily, cambiando de conversación—. Esta noche tenemos que ir a la conferencia… y mientras estemos allí, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que te ha pasado, pero todo. Puede que haya más de lo que has notado, algo importante que te ha pasado desapercibido.

Em caminó hasta la mesa y ordenó las barajas de tarot y una selección de cristales sin labrar, cuyas caras reflejaban la suave luz de la tarde de lluvia con un alarde de colores intensos.

—Heidi empieza su turno a las cuatro, así que podré salir antes de lo normal —continuó—. Pasaré por tu casa a las cinco.

Renesmee se puso la chaqueta y se colgó el bolso del hombro.

—Gracias, Em.

Abrió la puerta del local, cuyas campanillas tintinearon, y salió a la tarde neblinosa y gris. Había dejado de llover, así que Renesmee disfrutó de la brisa fresca y del suave olor del campo, mezclado con el más acre de la ciudad, mientras se alejaba calle abajo.

Caminaba a buen ritmo, admirando la arquitectura antigua de la zona, con sus fachadas desgastadas pero bien cuidadas y sus enormes robles y sauces, cuyas raíces sobresalían por la acera como si estuvieran buscando el sol.

Aprovechó la ocasión para despejarse un poco o, más bien, para intentarlo. El sol empezaba a salir entre las nubes y a lo lejos se había formado un arco iris, que se recortaba contra un fondo absolutamente azul y prístino. Pero cuando ya había recorrido dos manzanas y estaba a otras dos de su casa, tuvo la extraña sensación de no estar sola. Y no la tuvo precisamente por la anciana que arreglaba unas flores en un jardín, ni por el padre e hijo que sacaban de paseo a su perro.

La sensación se hizo más intensa. La puso tan nerviosa que estuvo a punto de tropezar en una baldosa suelta, aunque conocía tan bien el camino que podría hacerlo dormida y con los ojos cerrados.

Miró hacia atrás y no vio a nadie, pero la sensación siguió con ella y le recordó las pesadillas de su infancia: monstruos terribles que la acechaban, la seguían y, finalmente, la alcanzaban. Cuando por fin llegó a su casa, estaba aterrorizada y su pulso se había acelerado tanto que podía oírlo con claridad.

Sacó la llave a toda prisa y abrió la puerta. En cuanto entró, cerró y echó la cadena.

Se apoyó en la fresca madera de la puerta y dejó el bolso en el suelo mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Después, echó un vistazo al salón y se animó enseguida; Em la había ayudado a crear un ambiente muy agradable, con una combinación perfecta de muebles de madera, telas cálidas, una alfombra persa en el entarimado oscuro, estanterías llenas de libros y cojines de colores brillantes en el sofá y en los sillones.

Oculto en un armarito de diseño oriental, estaba su equipo de televisión. En una mesa baja, colocada junto a la ventana, descansaban los altavoces de su iPod y su ordenador portátil nuevo.

Aquél era su hogar, su escondite, su rincón privado en el mundo.

Renesmee respiró hondo y esperó a que los restos de temor desaparecieran. Contó los segundos uno a uno, convencida de que no tardaría en sentirse tan segura como siempre. Pero no fue así. El temor seguía en el fondo y le encogía el estómago.

—Relájate —murmuró, enderezando la espalda.

No podía permitir que su desmedida imaginación la traicionara en su propia casa.

Se dirigió a la cocina a grandes zancadas, se sirvió un vaso de té helado y, acto seguido, caminó hacia el dormitorio. Las persianas, que no estaban completamente bajadas, le permitieron ver las nubes se habían cerrado de nuevo.

Un segundo después, sonó un trueno que anunció otra tormenta. Por lo visto, había llegado a casa justo a tiempo.

Se acercó al tocador y se miró en el espejo. Se quitó los pendientes, el reloj de plata y los brazaletes. Mientras lo hacía, se acordó de una canción que Em solía poner en el CD de la tienda y empezó a tararearla suavemente, decidida a sobreponerse al miedo. Y casi lo había conseguido cuando se estremeció de repente y las palmas de las manos se le llenaron de sudor.

Algo andaba mal. Volvía a tener la sensación de no estar sola.

Comprobó la casa y regresó al dormitorio. Naturalmente, no había nadie. Pero entonces se acordó del único lugar donde no había mirado: el armario que estaba al otro lado de la cama, justo detrás de ella.

De repente, tuvo miedo de mirar dentro. Y también fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez no había cerrado todas las ventanas. Vivía en un vecindario tan tranquilo que se había vuelto descuidada.

—Los monstruos no existen —murmuró.

Sus palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto. Se sentía como si estuviera en mitad de una pesadilla, como si fuera una hoja frágil, atrapada en la furia destructiva de una tormenta.

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre el abrecartas de plata que Em le había regalado en Navidades. Oyó un crujido en el entarimado del salón.

Contuvo la respiración y miró nuevamente el espejo. A su espalda, a los pies de la cama, vio una figura alta, de más de dos metros de altura. Estaba cubierta de pelo. Tenía unos colmillos enormes y una cabeza que se parecía espantosamente a la de un lobo.

Abrió la abrió la boca para gritar, pero no tuvo la oportunidad. La bestia saltó sobre Renesmee y el abrecartas cayó al suelo, al igual que ella y su atacante.

A pesar de sus intentos desesperados por resistirse, era tan fuerte que la redujo con facilidad y le estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Tenía unos ojos oscuros y sin vida, como los de una muñeca. Olía a bosque y a algo irreconocible, ácido.

Renesmee intentó gritar otra vez; y aunque tal vez lo hizo, no oyó nada salvo los latidos aterrorizados de su corazón.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Eres una presa de lo más jugosa.

La voz sonó profunda y gutural. Sus largos colmillos blancos brillaban bajo la luz tenue del dormitorio.

Casi parecía sonreír. Y por alguna razón, eso le asustó más.

—¿Quién diablos eres? —preguntó ella.

Estaba tan fuera de sí que su propia voz sonó profunda y algo demoníaca.

La bestia soltó una carcajada.

—Mi dulce, dulcísima Caperucita Roja… ¿Acaso tu nuevo amigo no te ha hablado de mí? Pensé que ese mestizo te habría avisado.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Renesmee, incapaz de moverse—. ¿Y de qué tenía que avisarme?

—¿No sabes lo que hacen los Cazadores, pequeña humana?

—¿Los Cazadores? —dijo ella, asustada hasta el punto de sentirse enferma—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tu nuevo amigo se dedica a perseguir a los míos y a darnos muerte como si fuéramos animales, sólo porque aceptamos nuestra naturaleza, porque no tenemos miedo de asumir nuestras inclinaciones naturales —explicó, acercándole la cara a la nariz—. Pero ahora que lo pienso, esto es bastante extraño… Balck no suele buscarse hembras como tú. Tiene otros gustos.

La bestia le dedicó una sonrisa maligna, enseñándole unas fauces que parecían prometer un horror espantoso.

Después, se apartó un poco, la observó detenidamente y se volvió a inclinar sobre ella. Renesmee sintió que le lamía el cuello y que después jugueteaba con su oreja.

Soltó un gemido, sin poder evitarlo, y el monstruo rió.

—No, no suele salir con mujeres como tú —le susurró al oído—. Pero de todos modos disfrutaré cuando te devore, preciosa.

* * *

**Hola mis amores! Nuevo capítulo y bien calentito!**

**Espero vuestras respuestas ;)**

**Un beso muy enorme!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**:

«Los monstruos existen. Los monstruos existen. Los monstruos existen».

Renesmee se lo repetía una y otra vez mientras el peso tremendo del hombro lobo la aplastaba contra el suelo de la habitación. Sabía que debía luchar, forcejear, gritar, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir allí, paralizada.

El pánico se había extendido por sus extremidades como una droga, entumeciéndole el cuerpo y acelerando tanto su corazón que amenazaba con salirse de la caja torácica.

Toda una vida de pesadillas espantosas, llenas de colmillos y garras afiladas, dominó su mente. Como si estuviera atrapada en la tela de una araña.

—Cuanto más te lamo aquí —dijo la bestia, refiriéndose a su cuello—, más delicioso y más intenso es el aroma de tu miedo.

«No, no, no. Esto no puede ser real. Esto no puede ser real. No puede».

Su enorme cabeza se alzó y sus gigantescos y peludos hombros se movieron cuando la criatura descendió hacia su pecho, arañándola levemente con la punta de los colmillos. Renesmee sentía el calor intenso de sus garras, que le aferraban las muñecas.

—Te diré una cosa… ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco y descubrimos hasta dónde soy capaz de aterrorizarte?

Renesmee se preguntó cómo podría aterrorizarla más si ya estaba muerta de miedo. Había descubierto que era una cobarde y la sensación le quemaba en el estómago como el ácido, pero por mucho que intentaba rebelarse, no era capaz de superar su miedo.

Y él lo sabía.

El hombre lobo sonrió, ladeó la cabeza y la observó detenidamente, olfateando su aroma.

—Eres tan tímida, pequeña… Eso no me sirve. Disfruto mucho más de mis comidas cuando tienen cierto carácter.

La bestia se rió de su propia broma. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y derramó unas lágrimas.

Se había equivocado terriblemente. Los monstruos existían; no eran un producto de su imaginación, sino seres reales.

Más de una vez se había preguntado por las cosas extrañas que había visto y oído en la tienda de Emily, pero en el fondo, nunca había pensado que fueran verdad. Las leyendas estaban por todas partes; en las películas, en los libros, hasta en los periódicos. Su propia madre había creído siempre en las cosas sobrenaturales, en cosas que estaban más allá de la existencia normal. Cuando Renesmee era una niña, la llevaba a todos los estrenos de películas de vampiros, hombres lobo y brujas.

Más tarde, con el paso de los años, llegó a la conclusión de que la obsesión de su madre con esas cuestiones no era más que una forma de huir de los disgustos de la vida. Sin embargo, Renesmee había sido una niña tan miedosa que empezó a tener pesadillas. Em la había ayudado a superarlo, pero había miedos que seguían en el fondo de su mente.

Ahora, mucho tiempo después, resultaba que su madre había estado en lo cierto al advertirle que sus pesadillas tenían un fondo de verdad.

Su madre no era una loca, pero Renesmee no la había creído nunca. Y cuando por fin la creía, ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba a punto de morir.

Jacob volvió a mirar el papel y al leer el nombre escrito.

Renesmee Cullen.

Pasó el pulgar por encima de las letras, se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa de franela y pronunció sus sílabas una a una.

Renesmee. Un nombre poco habitual para una mujer poco habitual. Una mujer que podía volver loco a un hombre. Una mujer que podía destruirlo.

Pensó que lo más inteligente que podía hacer era marcharse de allí y olvidarla. Pero no debía de ser muy inteligente, porque no tenía intención de marcharse. O tal vez, no estaba pensando con la cabeza sino con otra cosa.

Se recostó en el asiento del todoterreno, con un cigarrillo entre el pulgar y el índice del brazo que tenía apoyado en la ventanilla. Cuando Renesmee salió del restaurante, le pidió a Seth que fuera a buscar el vehículo. Entretanto, él siguió a Renesmee a pie; primero hasta la tienda donde trabajaba y, poco después, hasta su domicilio. Una vez allí, llamó a su amigo por teléfono y le dijo dónde estaba.

En ese momento, Seth y él estaban vigilando un edificio de estilo Victoriano, una mansión que sus dueños habían dividido en pisos.

Jacob todavía no entendía que se hubiera comportado de una forma tan extraña en el restaurante. La emoción, el deseo y la necesidad de poner a salvo a Renesmee lo habían cegado por completo. Sabía que James iría tras ella si tenía ocasión, y estaba tan inquieto que se había comportado como un idiota. Lógicamente, Renesmee se había asustado y se había ido.

Pero eso no explicaba que siguieran allí. Si el bienestar de Renesmee era lo único que le preocupaba, podría haber llamado a Dimitri y a Felix, dos de sus compañeros, para que la protegieran. Y al final los había llamado, pero para que vigilaran la tienda.

Golpeó el volante, nervioso, y se preguntó qué diablos le estaba pasando. La vida le había gastado una broma pesada. Cualquiera que lo conociera bien sabía que lo último que deseaba era una compañera.

Y mucho menos, una compañera pequeña, frágil y humana.

Una vez más, se dijo que sería mejor que arrancara y se marchara de allí. Pero no podía. Todo lo sucedido durante los ocho años anteriores, todas las lecciones que había aprendido e incluso todas las promesas que se había hecho a sí mismo de no acabar como Edward, se habían esfumado en unos pocos minutos.

Se maldijo de nuevo, echó una calada larga al cigarrillo y contempló el rayo que en ese momento iluminó el cielo.

A su lado, Seth se cruzó de brazos y bostezó.

—¿Qué tal si comemos algo? —preguntó—. No hemos comido nada y me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Jacob miró el edificio de apartamentos. Por culpa de los truenos, no alcanzaba a oír nada del interior.

Y si empezaba a llover con más fuerza, tampoco podría seguir el olor de Renesmee.

—Ve a buscar algo de comer —murmuró—. Seguro que hay algún bar a poca distancia.

—No pretenderás que me coma una hamburguesa o algo por el estilo. ¿Sabes cuánta grasa tienen esas cosas?

—Quemamos tantas calorías que la grasa no te debería preocupar —observó.

—¿Y mis arterías, qué? —dijo su compañero—. Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué pasa con James? Se supone que deberíamos estar siguiendo a ese sádico.

Jacob no necesitaba que se lo recordaran. Seguían a James desde cuatro semanas antes, cuando encontraron el cadáver descuartizado de una joven prostituta. Se suponía que debían encontrarlo y darle muerte.

Era una carrera contrarreloj. Debían eliminar la amenaza antes de que tuviera ocasión de elegir a otra víctima. Además, Jacob sabía que James aprovecharía cualquier punto débil y lo usaría contra sus perseguidores. Los de su clase eran así. Si los había estado observando y había visto su reacción al encontrarse con Renesmee, actuaría contra ella.

Jacob no lo podía permitir. Por eso había llamado a Dimitri y a Felix. Ellos vigilarían el establecimiento de la amiga de Renesmee mientras Seth y él vigilaban la casa.

—Eres consciente de que la has puesto en un grave peligro, ¿verdad? —dijo Seth.

—Si la toca, morirá —gruñó Jacob—. Lo sabe de sobra.

—No tiene nada que perder, Jake. Ya está condenado a muerte. Puede morir esta noche o dentro de unas semanas, pero James sabe que al final lo encontraremos y lo mataremos —comentó—. Además, te odia tanto que es capaz de atacarte donde más te duele sólo para hacerte sufrir.

—Si quiere llegar a ella, tendrá que pasar por encima de nosotros.

Seth soltó una carcajada.

—¿Ahora somos héroes medievales, dispuestos a enfrentarnos a dragones y a arriesgar nuestras vidas por ayudar a una dama en peligro? Por todos los diablos, Jacob… si es así, espero que nos santifiquen, nos nombren caballeros o nos premien con lo que sea de rigor en estos casos —ironizó.

Jacob pensó que él no era un héroe, ni mucho menos un santo.

Suspiró con pesadez, hundió los hombros y lanzó una mirada cauta al cielo, esperando el rayo siguiente.

El ambiente estaba cargado de electricidad. Otro trueno sonó en la distancia, rompiendo el silencio opresivo de la tarde y anunciando la llegada inminente de la tormenta.

Las sombras del dormitorio de Renesmee se volvieron más oscuras, llenando cada rincón, cubriendo sus cuerpos con un color gris desolado mientras el hombre lobo hacía todo lo posible por asustarla más.

—Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este día, Caperucita.

La bestia acercó la cabeza y le acarició la nariz con la punta de su hocico brillante de humedad. Sus ojos negros y vacíos la miraron a sólo unos milímetros de distancia, tan cerca que Renesmee pudo ver todos y cada uno de los pelos de sus pestañas.

Su visión era terrorífica. Una mezcla de cuerpo de hombre y de lobo, cubierto de pelo oscuro y con unos músculos enormes. Su pecho era tremendamente grande y sus miembros, largos, poderosos y terminados en garras. En cuanto a su cabeza, no tenía ni asomo de humanidad: era la cabeza de un lobo, con las fauces y los colmillos de un lobo.

La bestia frotó las caderas contra el vientre de Renesmee.

—Ahora que estamos aquí, no sé por dónde empezar —continuó, sarcástico—. ¿Te degüello? ¿O me doy un festín con este cuerpo tan delicado que tienes? Podría penetrarte y destrozarte por dentro, de tal manera que sigas viva y sangrando hasta que acabe contigo.

Dejó de hablar durante unos segundos y la miró como si estuviera imaginando la escena. Después, añadió:

—Supongo que sería muy divertido; tendría una buena historia que contar… —sonrió, dejando caer un reguero de saliva de sus fauces—. Y no creo que a Jacob le guste compartir sus juguetes.

Renesmee no pudo creer lo que oía. Jacob. El chalado del restaurante.

Sin embargo, Renesmee tardó poco en atar cabos. El amigo de Jacob había insinuado que ella estaba en peligro.

Su suerte con los hombres no podía ser peor de lo que era.

De repente, sintió una furia incontenible. La bestia le lamió asquerosamente la cara y apretó el hocico contra su oreja.

—Sí, creo que disfrutaré contándoselo a Black. Casi tanto como voy a disfrutar contigo, torturándote hasta que pidas clemencia.

Renesmee se sorprendió a sí misma con un comentario irónico.

—¿Tu madre no te dijo nunca que con la comida no se juega?

El hombre lobo la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Vaya, vaya… así que al final resulta que tienes carácter. Me alegro.

Renesmee se preguntó qué podía hacer. Pero antes de que tuviera ocasión de encontrar una respuesta, él le echó el aliento en la cara.

—Para satisfacer tu curiosidad, te diré que mi querida madre era una bruja que traicionó a mi padre y murió en la cama de otro hombre. Los muy idiotas ni siquiera lo vieron llegar… —declaró la bestia, sonriendo—. Mi padre me dijo que ella todavía estaba gritando, en medio del clímax, cuando él le rebanó la garganta.

—Dios mío…

Renesmee supo que jamás olvidaría aquella escena. Si lograba sobrevivir al hombre lobo, formaría parte de sus pesadillas hasta el fin de sus días.

—Se llevó un recuerdo de ella —continuó—, y estoy pensando que yo debería hacer lo mismo. Matar a la nueva mujer de Black es un placer que querré recordar. Pero ¿qué debería elegir? —murmuró, mirándola con intensidad—. ¿Un mechón de tu cabello? ¿Un dedo, quizá? Eso sería divertido… se lo podría restregar a nuestro amigo Black por la cara. Así no tendría duda alguna de que fuiste mía. Y le dolería mucho, porque te desea con toda su alma. Moriría sabiendo que donde él fracasó, yo tuve éxito.

La bestia bajó la cabeza hasta su pecho y sacó una lengua larga y rosada con la que le lamió un pezón, por encima de la ropa.

Renesmee se estremeció, hizo un gesto de asco y sintió una furia muy extraña que crecía en lo más profundo de su ser. Después, oyó un aullido terrible, ensordecedor, y cayó en la cuenta de que el sonido no procedía de la garganta del hombre lobo, sino de la suya.

—¡Suéltame! —rugió.

Notó que sus músculos se tensaban. Estaba punto de estallar.

La bestia le enseñó los colmillos y entrecerró sus ojos negros, crueles y vacíos.

—Creo que nos lo deberíamos tomar con calma —murmuró, satisfecho.

Le acarició la cara con una garra, observó detenidamente sus rasgos y dijo:

—Pensemos un momento. Hasta es posible que Black esté fuera, esperándonos; se cree muy listo, pero yo he llegado antes que él y ni siquiera lo sabe. Podría poseerte… y dejar tus restos para que los encuentre más tarde. Una idea magnífica, ¿no crees?

—Eres repugnante.

Renesmee le escupió a la cara.

El hombre lobo rió.

—Y tú estás muerta de miedo —afirmó—. No sé si lo has entendido antes, pero el miedo me alimenta, cariño. Cuanto más asustada estés, más satisfactoria será mi recompensa.

—¿Tu recompensa?

—Black me quitó algo hace mucho tiempo y he estado esperando el momento de devolverle el favor —respondió—. Como ahora está aquí, tengo intención de disfrutar cada segundo.

La bestia le soltó las manos y se echó hacia atrás bruscamente, quedando a horcajadas sobre ella. Ya acercaba las garras a sus vaqueros cuando Renesmee reaccionó por fin y se dejó llevar por el instinto de supervivencia.

Con más rapidez de la que se habría creído capaz, dobló las rodillas, plantó los pies en el suelo y arqueó las caderas hacia arriba. El hombre lobo pesaba tanto que apenas logró moverlo, pero logró que se inclinara hacia la izquierda. Acto seguido, sin perder el tiempo, repitió el movimiento otra vez y liberó la pierna derecha. Cuando su enemigo perdió el equilibrio, Renesmee extendió un brazo y palpó el suelo en busca del abrecartas que se le había caído.

En cuanto sus dedos tocaron el instrumento de plata, lo agarró firmemente por la empuñadura, se giró y hundió la hoja en el duro cuello de la bestia. Él soltó un rugido inhumano y ella retorció el abrecartas para ahondar la herida.

El hombre lobo cayó sobre Renesmee, aplastándola contra el suelo. Uno de sus poderosos brazos la golpeó en la cara y sus gafas salieron volando. Él intentó morderla con sus letales mandíbulas; Renesmee logró apartarse a tiempo, pero no pudo evitar que le estampara la cabeza contra la base del tocador.

—¡Aaaarg! —bramó Renesmee, apretando los dientes.

Con la palma de la mano, empujó el abrecartas más adentro y se resistió a la tentación de soltarlo cuando la sangre empezó a brotar a borbotones y le manchó la mano.

El hombre lobo empezó a emitir sonidos guturales, monstruosos y grotescos, como salidos de las profundidades del infierno.

—¡Muere de una vez! —exclamó ella.

De repente, Renesmee oyó un estruendo y gritos procedentes del exterior. La bestia también debió de oírlos, porque giró la cabeza y soltó un aullido tan fuerte que la puerta y las ventanas temblaron.

Unos segundos después, apareció un ser grande y extrañamente familiar que agarró al hombre lobo y se lo quitó de encima. Renesmee aprovechó la ocasión para tomar aire; los pulmones le dolían por la falta de oxígeno.

Intentó ver lo que sucedía, pero la cabeza le dolía tanto y todo pasó tan deprisa que le costó mucho. Se apartó, se colocó en posición fetal y miró a su alrededor. Había tres seres de forma inhumana que gruñían, aullaban y soltaban dentelladas y maldiciones mientras luchaban y destrozaban sus muebles. Renesmee se quedó perpleja cuando vio lo que parecía ser un brazo de hombre normal y corriente, pero con una garra. Luego se oyó un chasquido intenso, como de un hueso al romperse. Fue tan estremecedor que se le revolvió el estómago.

Entonces, la ventana saltó por los aires.

—¡Huye! ¡Corre tanto como puedas! —gritó de nuevo esa voz conocida—. ¡Pero te encontraré y te mataré!

Renesmee parpadeó, intentando apartar las gotas de sudor que le caían sobre los ojos. Por primera vez, pudo ver el rostro del ser que le había salvado la vida, el ser que ahora estaba arrodillado junto a ella y que le tomaba el pulso, para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

—Eres tú… —dijo, asombrada.

—Tranquila. Descansa un poco.

Él la miró. En su expresión quedaban restos de ferocidad, de ira, de un instinto depredador y salvaje que estaba en todas las líneas de su cuerpo y hasta en sus ojos, que a Renesmee le parecieron diferentes. Ahora parecían más amarillos que marrones. Y tenían una intensidad primitiva que la hizo sentirse incómodamente sensible.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Renesmee estaba abrazada el pecho más grande que había sentido nunca.

El calor de aquellos músculos, sólidos y bien definidos bajo una camiseta empapada de sudor, le resultó tan placentero que estuvo a punto de gemir; pero se contuvo y permaneció en silencio.

Enseguida, oyó la voz del compañero de su salvador.

—He echado un vistazo a la manzana, pero no hay un alma. Parece que nadie se ha enterado, de modo que la policía no nos molestará… —dijo—. He vuelto a poner la puerta en su sitio. Se caería con una simple ráfaga de viento, pero engañará a cualquiera que pase por la calle hasta que la saquemos de aquí.

Unos dedos fuertes e increíblemente capaces apartaron el pelo de la cara a Renesmee.

—Tendrá que servir de momento —dijo Jacob.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

Jacob le acarició la frente y las mejillas.

—Bastante asustada, pero James no la ha mordido. Supongo que el muy canalla estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, esperando a que volviera de la tienda. ¿Cómo es posible que la haya encontrado tan deprisa?

—Oh, vamos, ya sabes que tiene muchos contactos. Además, si ella frecuenta el restaurante donde la conocimos, sólo ha tenido que entrar y sacarle su nombre y su apellido a cualquiera —declaró Seth—. Seguro que ha encontrado su dirección en Internet. Apenas habrá tardado unos minutos.

Jacob gruñó mientras pasaba las manos por el cuerpo de Renesmee. No parecía muy convencido de que se encontrara realmente bien.

Renesmee intentó no estremecerse, pero fracasó. Jacob olía maravillosamente. Era un aroma intenso, perverso, exquisito, un aroma pecaminoso que llenaba sus sentidos y que casi podía sentir en la punta de la lengua.

Sabía que todo aquello era muy extraño, pero borró la preocupación de su mente porque le encantaba estar entre sus brazos. Si pensaba demasiado, tendría que apartarse. Y no quería.

—De todas formas, da igual cómo lo haya conseguido —continuó Seth, que puso los brazos en jarras—. Ahora tenemos un problema mucho mayor, Jacob… Afuera es de día. James ha cambiado de forma sin necesidad de la noche. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Significa que esto no va a ser pan comido.

Jacob seguía comprobando el estado físico de Renesmee. Le pasó una mano dura y caliente por el costado y le palpó las costillas, acercándose maravillosamente a uno de sus senos. Si no hubiera estado tan aturdida, se habría movido un poco, le habría agarrado la mano y la habría puesto justo donde lo deseaba.

—Sí, entre otras cosas —comentó el rubio—. Pero sobre todo, significa que aquí está pasando algo más grave de lo que habíamos imaginado. Aunque James sea un hombre lobo de pura raza, es imposible que un tipo de su edad haya aprendido a transformarse a la luz del sol. Además, ¿cómo es posible que no detectáramos su olor en la calle? Estaba delante de nuestras narices, pero si ella no hubiera gritado, no nos habríamos dado cuenta.

—No sé lo que pasa con su olor. Puedo notarlo aquí dentro, en la casa, pero es mucho más leve de lo que debería y está mezclado con algo intenso que me quema la nariz —dijo Jacob—. Pero no me preocupa lo poderoso que sea ni que pueda transformarse en cualquier momento. Cuando le ponga las manos encima, pagará el precio de haberla tocado.

Seth permaneció un momento en silencio. Después, miró a Renesmee y preguntó:

—¿No le vas a explicar lo que somos?

En cuanto oyó la frase, Renesmee tuvo una revelación. De repente, todas las cosas tenían sentido. Acababa de encontrar la pieza del rompecabezas que siempre le había faltado.

Antes de que Jacob pudiera contestar la pregunta, Renesmee se apartó de él con movimientos lentos y carentes de coordinación. Volvía a estar dominada por el miedo.

—Ya sé lo que sois —dijo.

Sus palabras sonaron lejanas, extremadamente débiles, en poco más que un susurro.

Jacob la miró con calma. Ella retrocedió, apoyándose en las manos y en las rodillas, hasta que chocó contra la pared.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó él.

Jacob se levantó con la elegancia y la rapidez de un depredador.

—¿Cómo me habéis encontrado? —preguntó ella, con la voz ronca y hueca por el pánico—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Al notar el miedo en su voz, la expresión de Jacob cambió y se volvió menos intensa, como si una cortina se hubiera cerrado sobre él.

—Dudo que me creas —contestó—, pero te he seguido para mantenerte fuera de peligro. Estaba fuera, vigilando el edificio, cuando oímos que gritabas.

—He visto unas garras… —dijo ella.

Renesmee apartó la vista de Jacob y echó un vistazo a su dormitorio, completamente destrozado. Ya no era el lugar agradable y cómodo que había sido, sino una especie de matadero lleno de sangre. La ventana por donde había escapado la bestia estaba rota. Incluso la puerta se había salido de sus goznes.

—¡Sois hombres lobo! ¡Como él! —los acusó. Jacob inclinó la cabeza un poco y la observó.

—Lo somos, pero no como él.

—Entonces, es verdad que he visto garras… tus garras —dijo ella—. Cuando estabas luchando con ese monstruo, se llame como se llame.

—James. Se llama James. Y en cuanto a las garras que has visto, podían ser las mías o las de Seth.

Jacob se encogió de hombros con toda naturalidad, como si estuvieran hablando de algo tan trivial como el tiempo.

—De día no nos podemos transformar por completo —continuó él—. De hecho, a James le debería pasar lo mismo que a nosotros.

—Comprendo. De modo que de día sólo os podéis transformar parcialmente… Cuánto me alegro —ironizó ella—. Ya me siento mucho más tranquila.

Jacob entrecerró los ojos y la miró fijamente para ponerla en su sitio.

—No pretendo que te sientas mejor —afirmó—. Sólo intento que sigas con vida.

Renesmee soltó un gemido de incredulidad.

—¿Y esperas que te crea?

—Me creerías si te tranquilizaras un momento y prestaras atención a lo que te dice tu instinto. Yo no soy el malo de esta historia. Soy el único que te puede mantener a salvo.

—¿Mantenerme a salvo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dándome un susto de muerte? —preguntó, con voz temblorosa—. No, no te creo.

Jacob suspiró.

—Ni quería asustarte antes, cuando nos conocimos, ni quiero asustarte ahora. Sólo quiero que estés bien, Renesmee.

Ella se sobresaltó.

—¿Cómo es posible que conozcas mi nombre?

Él se metió una mano en el bolsillo de la camisa y sacó un papel, sosteniéndolo con el pulgar y el corazón. Era un resguardo de Renesmee, el que llevaba en el libro como marcapáginas.

Renesmee lo miró y clavó los ojos en Jacob.

—Se te cayó en el restaurante —explicó él.

—Se me cayó… —repitió ella.

Jacob observó en silencio durante unos segundos y dijo:

—Tú también lo sentiste, ¿verdad?

Renesmee sacudió la cabeza, pero no pudo engañarse hasta el punto de creer que entre ellos no había una especie de conexión. Su instinto se lo estaba diciendo a gritos. Y ella se negaba a escuchar.

—Maldita sea, Renesmee, no nos hagas esto —declaró Jacob con furia súbita—. Sé lo que sientes. No mientas.

—Te equivocas —murmuró ella débilmente, incapaz de pensar con claridad—. Mira… lo siento mucho, en serio. Lo lamento de verdad, pero… no puedo seguir con esto. Sencillamente, no puedo.

Él bajó la cabeza y clavó la vista en el suelo, pensativo. Segundos después, cuando su voz volvió a sonar, lo hizo con dulzura.

—Todo el mundo tiene miedo de los hombres lobo, cariño. Al principio.

—No, tú no lo entiendes —se defendió ella, insegura—. No es que tenga miedo, es que estoy aterrorizada. Tengo pesadillas desde niña… todo el tiempo. Yo… no, no puedo…

Jacob dio un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo al ver que se ponía tensa.

—Es demasiado tarde, Renesmee. No puedo dejarte sola. James no se detendrá hasta atraparte.

—Esto es una locura…

—Escúchame, por favor. Aquí hay más de lo que parece… entre nosotros se ha establecido una conexión profunda y demasiado complicada para explicártela ahora —dijo—. Pero si James lo sabe, o si simplemente lo sospecha, no cejará hasta acabar contigo.

Renesmee tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?

Jacob la volvió a mirar a los ojos. Renesmee se sintió como si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos, como si se hubiera introducido en su mente y fuera testigo directo de su caos.

—Porque eres perfecta para llegar a mí —respondió.

Renesmee se abrazó a sus rodillas y miró a Jacob y a Seth.

—¿Y qué quiere de ti? ¿Por qué te busca?

Jacob se acuclilló delante de ella.

—Porque soy lo que soy y tengo el trabajo que tengo —explicó—. Me dedico a cazar y a matar licántropos como James, hombres lobo descontrolados. Eso es lo que hacemos. Somos Cazadores. Seth es mi compañero.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de hombres lobo descontrolados?

Como Jacob tardó en responder, Renesmee se giró hacia Seth. Pero el rubio la miró con dureza. Era evidente que no tenía intención de entrar en detalles.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Vosotros me habéis metido en este lío! —protestó—. Merezco una explicación. Quiero saber lo que está pasando.

—Los descontrolados son licántropos que se han dejado llevar —dijo Jacob, al fin.

—¿Licántropos que se han dejado llevar? No lo entiendo…

—Hombres lobo que se dejan dominar por sus instintos depredadores y cazan humanos para alimentarse. Cuando empiezan, ya no se pueden detener… la sensación de matar y devorar es muy adictiva. No tienen ni miedo ni conciencia. Y como James se ha fijado en ti, te seguirá a cualquier parte.

—Dios mío…

—Por eso tenemos que sacarte de aquí, Renesmee. Debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro y asegurarnos de que no te encuentre sola la próxima vez que ataque —sentenció.

Renesmee sacudió la cabeza.

—¿A un lugar seguro? ¡Será una broma…!

Jacob se levantó, se pasó una mano por el pelo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?

—No, pero tampoco me pareces un…

—¿Un monstruo? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Renesmee notó un brillo de dolor en su mirada. Seth se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y murmuró algo poco halagador. Ella se sintió tan avergonzada que se ruborizó al instante.

—No, eso no es lo que iba a decir —mintió—. No pongas palabras que no he dicho en mi boca.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Jacob, dedicándole una mirada intensa—. Tus pensamientos son tan obvios que los llevas escritos en la cara, Ness. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan fácil de interpretar.

—¿Y tú que sabes? —lo desafió—. No sabes nada de mí.

Jacob resopló.

—Ni tú de mí, querida. Pero eso no impide que estés llena de prejuicios.

Renesmee estaba demasiado asustada para pensar con claridad. Y sin embargo, había algo muy reconfortante en aquel gigante altanero.

Una vez más, tuvo la extraña sensación de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero se resistió a ella.

Aquello era completamente ridículo.

—Yo… creo que voy a vomitar…

Se levantó a duras penas, se llevó las manos al estómago y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Jacob hacía ademán de seguirla. Seth lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo.

—Dale tiempo, hombre —dijo el chico—. Ha tenido una experiencia… difícil.

—Sí, bueno… —gruñó Jacob.

Renesmee entró en el cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

**Hola mis amores!**

**Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos.. y todas esas cosas que me alegran el día :)**

**Espero vuestras opiniones de este capítulo.**

**Abrazos fuertes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

A Renesmee le pareció una situación de lo más irónica. Para exorcizar los demonios de su pasado, había tenido que descubrir que eran reales. Y sorprendentemente, había sobrevivido.

Em había cerrado pronto la tienda y la habían llevado a su casa para mantenerla a salvo de su peor pesadilla. Renesmee estaba sentada en el borde del canapé, contándoles su fantástica historia. Emily y Quil se habían acomodado delante de ella.

—Al final, abrí el grifo del lavabo para que no oyeran que abría la ventana. Después, salté al callejón y corrí hasta la tienda —concluyó.

Renesmee había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para saltar por la ventana. Cabía la posibilidad de que James la estuviera esperando, pero no podía quedarse allí y permitir que Jacob y Seth se la llevaran.

Mientras corría hacia la tienda, atajando por callejuelas secundarias, se preguntó si debía llamar a la policía. Pero habría sido absurdo. No podía decir que la había atacado un hombre lobo y que otros dos hombres lobo le habían salvado la vida. La habrían tomado por una loca.

Renesmee tomó aire y clavó la vista en la taza de té que tenía entre las manos. Le preocupaba que ni Emily ni Quil la creyeran, pero sus amigos la miraban con inquietud y comprensión.

—Sé que parece imposible —continuó en un susurro—, pero es verdad. Creedme. Me gustaría que fuera una pesadilla, pero no lo es. Todo es absolutamente cierto. Hasta la última palabra.

Em se inclinó hacia delante.

—Hiciste lo correcto al ir a buscarnos, chérie. Y te creemos. A estas alturas, ya deberías saber que no hay nada imposible.

Renesmee se sintió enormemente aliviada.

—¿Me creéis?

Quil asintió y la miró con toda la calidez de sus ojos azules.

—Por supuesto que sí, Nessi. Eres como de la familia. Y las familias tienen que estar juntas, pase lo que pase.

—Sí, pero… ¿hombres lobo? Es como una historia sacada de una película de terror —acertó a decir.

En el exterior, el viento aullaba con tanta furia que la mantenía al borde de un ataque de nervios. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para impedir que le castañearan.

—Nessi, te he hablado muchas veces de nuestro pasado —declaró Em con suavidad—. Los pantanos del sur están llenos de historias de vampiros, hombres lobo y fantasmas… Quil y yo crecimos entre esas historias, así que no nos sorprende en absoluto. Para asumir lo inexplicable, hay que tener una mente abierta.

Renesmee dejó la taza de té en la mesita y se secó las manos, sudorosas, en los vaqueros.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil para mí —confesó—. Ya sabes que soy capaz de enfrentarme a muchas de esas cosas, pero esto… son hombres lobo, Em. Después de lo que me ha pasado, dudo que pueda llevar una vida normal.

Renesmee cruzó los brazos y empezó a oscilar, nerviosa.

—No estás sola, Ness. Ni Quil ni yo te vamos a dejar en la estacada.

El viejo reloj de pared del abuelo de Em dio unas campanadas. Al ver la hora que era, Renesmee miró a Quil y preguntó:

—¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?

Quil sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Ya te dije que me han cambiado el turno. Y me alegro mucho, porque así podré estar con vosotras y echaros un ojo.

—Oh, Dios mío…

Renesmee gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza. En sus prisas por huir de Jacob y Seth, no se le había ocurrido que estaba poniendo en peligro a Emily y Quil. Si James la había encontrado una vez, podría encontrarla de nuevo.

Em se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal y preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre, Nessi?

Renesmee abrió los ojos. Se sentía enferma.

—Que he cometido una estupidez al venir aquí. No podía pensar con claridad… Os he puesto en peligro, Em. ¿Qué pasará si me encuentra?

—Si intenta algo contra ti, lo pagará muy caro —contestó Quil.

Renesmee se quedó asombrada con su respuesta. Quil ya no era un niño; se había convertido en un hombre. En un hombre fuerte, alto y de hombros anchos. En uno perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. En uno que ardía en deseos de vérselas con James.

Pero naturalmente, Renesmee no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Tenía que marcharse de allí.

Habló con ellos y se lo dijo. Sin embargo, los hermanos no le hicieron el menor caso.

—No quiero oír ni una sola palabra más —declaró Emily, con expresión orgullosa.

Em se levantó, llevó las tazas vacías a la cocina y regresó un momento después con un vaso de agua y dos píldoras pequeñas, de color azul.

—Te quedarás aquí —afirmó—. Ven conmigo y te llevaré a la habitación de invitados. Pareces completamente agotada.

Tras diez minutos de discusión y otros diez de organización, Renesmee se encontró metida en un baño caliente, en la habitación de invitados. El lugar estaba cargado de vaho, y los tranquilizantes de Emily empezaban a surtir efecto.

Mucho más relajada, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y se echó agua en el pelo y en el cuello. Pero ahora estaba preocupada por otro motivo: sabía que no había huido de su casa por miedo a Jacob, sino porque sentía un deseo irrefrenable de quedarse con él. Y no estaba dispuesta admitirlo.

Era una locura, pero deseaba a Jacob Black con toda su alma. De hecho, su deseo era mucho más fuerte que su miedo a él y a lo que era cuando se transformaba. Había visto sus garras brevemente, durante la pelea con James, y sabía de lo que era capaz.

Alzó la cabeza y pensó que estaba perdiendo el juicio. Pero no se podía engañar a sí misma.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido, a pesar de que Jacob Black fuera un hombre lobo, quería estar con él.

Escondido en las sombras de la noche, Jacob apoyó la espalda en el tronco de un olmo enorme y olisqueó el fresco aire de otoño en busca del rastro de James.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la casa que estaba ante él, la casa que había estado vigilando desde que Dimitri lo llamó y le dio la dirección, después de que siguiera a Renesmee desde la tienda. Era una construcción de dos pisos, típica del centro histórico de Covington; la fachada daba a una calle llena de árboles y la parte trasera al bosque.

Por fuera, Jacob parecía en calma, concentrado en la vigilancia; pero por dentro, estaba furioso.

No podía creer que Renesmee hubiera huido de él por segunda vez.

Cuando descubrió que se había escapado por la ventana del cuarto de baño, salió a la calle y la siguió a pie. Poco después, Dimitri lo llamó por teléfono y le dijo que acababa de llegar a Muse. Al cabo de un rato, sus compañeros la siguieron hasta la casa de Emily Young.

Jacob y Seth aparcaron el todoterreno a un par de manzanas y atajaron por el bosque, donde permanecían ocultos. Se habían preparado para pasar una noche larga y fría. El viento soplaba con fuerza y el cielo estaba tan cubierto que casi no se veía la luna.

Seth, que estaba apoyado en un árbol cercano, miró el piso superior de la casa y vio la silueta de Renesmee contra una de las ventanas.

—Hay que reconocer que es todo un caso —comentó—. Ahí la tienes, disfrutando de la calidez y la comodidad de una casa mientras nosotros pasamos la noche a la intemperie.

—Sigo sin creer que me haya intentado engañar —gruñó su amigo.

Jacob encendió un cigarrillo y dio una calada larga. Estaba muy enfadado con ella, pero sobre todo estaba enfadado consigo mismo, por no haber hecho caso a su instinto. Cuando Renesmee se fue al cuarto de baño, supo que no debía fiarse de ella. Pero quiso concederle el beneficio de la duda. Y una vez más, le había tomado el pelo.

—¿Que te ha intentado engañar? —dijo Seth, sonriendo con ironía—. No lo ha intentado, amigo mío. Lo ha conseguido. Y no una, sino dos veces en el mismo día… Debo admitir que empieza a caerme bien. Siempre me pregunté cómo sería la mujer que te pusiera en tu sitio.

—Sí, bueno… —murmuró Jacob, mirando hacia la ventana—. Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo a mi costa.

—Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero recuerda que el último ríe mejor.

Seth dejó de sonreír.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó.

—Que no te volveré a ayudar con cierta bruja rubita.

Su compañero suspiró.

—Eres un cerdo, Jake… Eso es jugar sucio.

—Lo que tú digas. Pero no lo olvides —dijo Jacob, dando otra calada.

Seth se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda contra el árbol. Tras unos segundos de silencio, arqueó una ceja y miró a Jacob.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Esperar. Puede que James vuelva.

—Esto está tan tranquilo que parece un cementerio —murmuró Seth—. No se oye nada, ni los grillos… Si se acerca a la casa, lo sabremos. Aunque no captemos su olor.

Jacob asintió y miró la parte trasera de la casa.

—Si se acerca, morirá. Me aseguraré de ello —dijo.

—¿Has vuelto a hablar con Dimitri?

—Sí, hablé con él mientras tú echabas un vistazo a la calle. Felix y él se han ido a comprobar los bajos fondos de Covington, pero no han visto nada. Me dijo que Charlie y Carlisle siguen en Delaine, investigando el otro asesinato.

Seth frunció el ceño.

—¿Todavía no han atrapado a ese canalla?

—Me temo que no —murmuró.

Jacob se pasó una mano por la mandíbula y pensó que necesitaba afeitarse y darse una buena ducha. Por desgracia, tendría que esperar.

—¿No han encontrado su rastro?

—No han encontrado nada de nada, pero parece ser que notaron un olor raro, ácido. Intentaron seguirlo y sólo consiguieron que les afectara el olfato… se parece demasiado a lo que nos ha pasado con James —comentó.

—Los asesinatos son demasiado rituales… no encajan en los ataques típicos de los licántropos. Este asunto me da mala espina, Jake.

—Y a mí.

Durante las semanas anteriores habían encontrado dos cadáveres de mujeres, los dos en zonas boscosas, cerca del territorio de los hombres lobo de la especie de James, los Crestas Plateadas. Las dos mujeres eran rubias y de ojos azules y a las dos les habían arrancado los corazones para devorarlos.

Hasta el momento, el clan de los Cazadores se las había arreglado para controlar la situación e impedir que mataran a más personas, pero Jacob sabía que las cosas se pondrían feas si no lo solucionaban pronto. No se trataba únicamente de las vidas humanas; debían impedir que la existencia de los hombres lobo se llegara a conocer: un peligro constante que aumentaba año tras año.

Además, ahora sabían algo nuevo, algo potencialmente catastrófico para todos los hombres lobo. James había aprendido a transformarse en pleno día.

Estaba pensando en la gente con quien podía consultar el problema cuando Seth dijo:

—Hay algo que te quería preguntar hace un rato; pero han pasado tantas cosas que no he tenido ocasión.

Jacob lo miró con inquietud.

—Adelante.

—Sólo quería saber si lo llevas bien…

Jacob apagó el cigarrillo y contestó, con voz tensa.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Seth sacudió la cabeza.

—Vamos, Jake… Soy tu compañero, tu mejor amigo, hombre. Puedes confiar en mí.

—No es para tanto —gruñó Jake, incómodo.

—Lo que intento decir es que… demonios, Jake, sé lo que piensas de estas cosas desde lo de Edward, y sé que no querías que te pasara a ti. Pero te ha pasado y necesito saber que te encuentras bien.

—Pues estoy bien —afirmó.

—¿Seguro?

Jacob suspiró, frustrado.

—Por Dios, Seth, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

Seth sonrió, pero mirándolo fijamente, sin dejarse engañar por el farol de su amigo.

—La verdad.

Jacob no habría sido capaz de definir la verdad. Sólo sabía que debía mantener a Renesmee con vida. Después, cuando acabaran con James, podría preguntarse por sus sentimientos y tomar alguna decisión. Pero hasta entonces, su trabajo consistía en esperar, vigilar y asegurarse de que seguía a salvo.

Conocía muy bien a James. Sabía que no se rendiría hasta terminar lo que había empezado. Y cuando volviera a actuar, él estaría allí.

Tanto si le gustaba como si no, Renesmee Claire Cullen tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. Tanto si quería estar con él como si no, la pequeña pelirroja se quedaría a su lado. Porque desde ese mismo momento, él le pertenecía.

—Nessi, despierta… vamos, cariño, despierta. Tienes una pesadilla.

Renesmee oyó las palabras, pero las oyó como si estuviera sumergida en un lago. De hecho, movió los brazos y las piernas como los habría movido para nadar. Distinguía el brillo lejano de la luz del sol, pero las sombras oscuras de la pesadilla la mantenían presa.

—¿Le echo un poco de agua? —oyó decir a Quil.

—No, no, ya se está despertando —contestó su hermana—. Venga, Ness, vamos… Abre los ojos y mírame.

Renesmee respiró hondo y consiguió abrir un ojo. La luz del sol era tan intensa que casi le resultó dolorosa.

Tenía la boca seca y el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Pero al menos, estaba viva.

Em sonrió.

—Ah, ya estás con nosotros… —dijo su amiga—. Te oímos gritar en sueños y supusimos que sería otra de tus pesadillas. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien, bien —gimió.

—Estaré en mi habitación si me necesitáis —comentó Quil.

El chico se pasó una mano por el pelo y salió de la habitación de invitados para que tuvieran más intimidad.

Renesmee miró a Em. Se había vestido y maquillado. Tenía muy buen aspecto, aunque sabía que Quil y ella se habían turnado de noche para vigilarla.

—Siento ser una molestia —se disculpó, sintiéndose culpable y desorientada—. Si pudieras prestarme algo de ropa, me vestiré deprisa y estaré en la tienda en quince minutos.

Emily la miró con cierta sorpresa.

—Por supuesto que te puedo prestar ropa —aseguró—. Pero ¿estás segura de que te sientes con fuerzas?

Renesmee asintió.

—Lo último que necesito es quedarme aquí y dedicarme a darle vueltas a la cabeza —le confesó.

Em cruzó los brazos sobre su camisa negra, de seda.

—Lo comprendo, pero creo que no deberías salir de casa. Quil se quedará contigo. No te preocupes.

Renesmee sonrió, intentando parecer animada.

—No, no, lo digo en serio… si me quedo, me volveré loca de preocupación. Me ducharé rápidamente y me iré contigo. Me sentará bien.

—De acuerdo, como quieras. Si estás segura…

Emily caminó hasta la puerta. Una vez allí, se apoyó en el marco. Sus brazaletes tintinearon como campanillas.

—¿Qué te parece si le digo a Quil que vaya con un amigo a tu casa y traiga tus cosas? —preguntó.

Renesmee sacudió la cabeza. Odiaba la idea de que alguien entrara en aquel lugar. Podía ser peligroso.

—No, todavía no. Esperemos un par de días.

Renesmee supo en ese momento que no podría volver a vivir en esa casa, no después de lo que había sucedido. Tendría que mudarse.

—Muy bien, cariño. Pero te quedarás con nosotros todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Y no quiero oír ni una sola protesta —declaró Emily—. Venga, dúchate; iré a buscarte la ropa. Ah, y si tienes suerte, puede que Quil decida prepararte unas tostadas antes de que nos vayamos…

Emily sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta.

Cuando Quil abrió la puerta trasera de Muse, Renesmee se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo malo. La alarma sólo se podía desconectar desde dentro, así que saltaba cada vez que abrían la tienda. Pero aquella mañana no saltó.

—¿Qué diablos…? —murmuró Quil.

Emily y Renesmee entraron en el establecimiento y se dirigieron a toda prisa a la parte delantera.

Alguien había destrozado el local durante la noche. El suelo estaba lleno de libros y objetos rotos, y los muebles mostraban unas hendiduras extrañas que parecían zarpazos. Había velas, cristales y cartas del tarot por todas partes. No habían respetado nada. Y entre el aroma de los aceites y los bálsamos, sobresalía un olor almizclado, como de animal salvaje.

Emily derramó una lágrima. Quil maldijo en voz alta. Renesmee cerró los ojos y deseó que aquello fuera un mal sueño; pero no lo era.

—Te lo pagaré todo, Em —dijo, emocionada, con un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad—. Tengo dinero en el banco… descuida, reemplazaremos todo lo que has perdido.

—Ya estoy bastante enfadada, Nessi; no necesito que me enfades más con tonterías —dijo Emily, mirándola fijamente—. No ha sido culpa tuya. Tú no le has pedido a ese canalla que destroce mi tienda. No voy a permitir que te sientas culpable por eso.

—Pero soy culpable… —dijo, irritada consigo misma—. Esto no habría pasado si no hubiera acudido a vosotros.

Emily se cruzó de brazos y la miró con intensidad.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —preguntó—. ¿Es responsabilidad tuya?

—No, pero si me hubiera marchado a cualquier otra parte, no habría pasado nada —respondió Renesmee.

Renesmee no podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpida. Sólo tenía que haber subido a un autobús y haberse alejado de allí. Llevaba la cartera con los documentos y las tarjetas de crédito en el bolsillo de los pantalones, así que el dinero no habría sido ningún problema. Podría haber viajado de noche, hacia el norte, hasta encontrar un hotel en alguna localidad pequeña y desconocida. Nadie la habría encontrado. Y Emily no habría pagado las consecuencias.

—Si te hubieras marchado, ahora estarías muerta —dijo Em—. Te parecerá una idiotez, pero me parece que la vida de mi mejor amiga es mucho más importante que los objetos de una tienda.

—Eh… —dijo Quil en ese momento—. Siento interrumpir vuestra conversación, pero tenéis que echar un vistazo a esto.

Renesmee se giró hacia el hermano de Em. Cuando vio lo que estaba mirando, palideció y se tuvo que apoyar en el mostrador para mantenerse en pie.

—Oh, Dios mío…

Le habían dejado un mensaje en la pared del fondo. Decía así:

_Puedes huir, Caperucita. Pero no te puedes esconder._

—Eso es lo que James me llamó —dijo, en voz muy baja—. Caperucita…

Renesmee se puso tan nerviosa que empezó a recoger los restos del destrozo mientras se preguntaba por lo que debía hacer. Podía escapar de la casa en mitad de la noche y dejar una nota a sus amigos. Sabía que se enfadarían mucho con ella, pero al menos estarían a salvo; por lo menos, teóricamente: las cosas se habían complicado mucho. Cabía la posibilidad de que Emily y Quil estuvieran en peligro tanto si se quedaba con ellos como si no.

Justo entonces, miró por el escaparate de la tienda y se llevó tal susto que estuvo a punto de tropezar con la pata de un mueble roto y caerse.

—No es posible… —murmuró.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Emily, que corrió a su lado.

—Es él. Jacob. El que me salvó la vida… está afuera.

—¿El tipo del que huiste? —preguntó Quil.

—Sí, el mismo.

Jacob la miraba fijamente. Estaba apoyado en un todoterreno negro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un cigarrillo en la mano. Al igual que el día anterior, llevaba una camiseta y una camisa de franela.

—Vaya… —intervino Emily—. No exageraste ni un poquito al decir que era una maravilla de hombre.

Renesmee suspiró.

—Lo sé, lo sé. En fin, supongo que será mejor que salga y hable con él.

—Sí, será lo mejor, pero te acompañaré —dijo Em.

Cuando Quil hizo ademán de seguirlas, su hermana se lo impidió.

—No, tú te quedas en la tienda —le ordenó—, vigilando por el escaparate. Ya hay bastante testosterona por aquí. No quiero encontrarme en mitad de una pelea.

Quil la miró con cara de pocos amigos, dispuesto a insistir, pero Emily añadió:

—No te preocupes. No le hará daño.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente.

Renesmee abrió la puerta de la tienda. Estaba decidida a mantener la calma, pero sintió una oleada de entusiasmo en cuanto miró a Jacob a los ojos.

Él se apartó del vehículo, tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastó con el tacón de una bota. Después, caminó hacia ella.

—Tienes la mala costumbre de seguirme, ¿verdad, Black?

Jacob arqueó la comisura de los labios, pero sin llegar a sonreír.

—Sí, y más tarde o más temprano, me lo agradecerás. Pero llámame Jacob, por favor.

—¿Sabes quién ha hecho esto?

—Por supuesto que sí. Y tú también, Renesmee.

Ella asintió. Él entrecerró los ojos y preguntó, con voz suave:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Renesmee volvió a asentir, asombrada con el efecto que le producía aquel hombre. Nadie la había mirado nunca de esa forma. Lograba que se estremeciera por dentro, que sintiera algo terriblemente profundo e íntimo.

A pesar del frío de la mañana, tuvo calor. Jacob estaba tan atractivo como siempre, pero parecía cansado. Tenía ojeras, no se había afeitado y ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa. De repente, Renesmee se preguntó si habría dormido algo desde que ella huyó de la casa.

Casi en respuesta a su pregunta, Jake hizo un gesto con la cabeza, hacia la tienda, y dijo:

—He estado toda la noche frente a la casa de tu amiga, vigilando. Obviamente, James se dio cuenta y decidió pasar por aquí.

—Le ha dejado un mensaje dentro —intervino Emily, que acababa de llegar.

Jacob la miró con desconfianza.

—¿Qué dice el mensaje? —preguntó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Renesmee lo miró a la cara y supo que estaba muy enfadado. Por ella. Porque su vida estaba en peligro.

—Dice que Nessi puede huir, pero que no puede esconderse —contestó Em.

Jacob se giró hacia Renesmee y la miró con detenimiento.

—Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿verdad? —dijo.

Renesmee pensó que Jacob tenía razón. Pero eso no significaba que le agradara.

—¿Es necesario?

—Si quieres que tus amigos sigan con vida, sí. Ahora bien, si su bienestar no te preocupa… —Jacob se encogió de hombros.

Emily arqueó una ceja y dijo:

—Renesmee no se va a ir a ninguna parte. Además, tú…

—Yo soy la única persona que puede salvarle la vida —la interrumpió—. Y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

Emily miró a Jacob durante unos segundos, con la intensidad que utilizaba cuando quería adivinar las emociones de alguien. Después, tomó a Renesmee del brazo y la alejó un poco.

—¿Me concedes unos segundos?

Jacob asintió.

—Por supuesto.

Em se llevó a Renesmee. Seis metros más adelante, soltó a su amiga y la miró con una sonrisa enorme.

—Dios mío, Nessi, ese hombre es increíble —afirmó.

Renesmee gimió y miró hacia el todoterreno. Jacob estaba hablando con Seth, al que no había visto hasta ese momento.

—Ya te lo había dicho. ¿Has conseguido adivinar sus pensamientos?

Emily soltó una risita.

—Sí, bueno, algo parecido —respondió—. Sus sentimientos hacia ti son increíblemente poderosos… ese tipo te quiere con locura, Nessi. Y es verdad que hará cualquier cosa por mantenerte a salvo.

Renesmee volvió a mirar a Jacob.

—No me puedo quedar aquí, Em.

Emily le acarició un hombro.

—Ni yo intento librarme de ti, Ness. Sabes que te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras. Lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero me preocupa lo que os pueda pasar —le confesó.

—Quil y yo sabemos cuidarnos. Eres tú quien está en peligro.

—Es posible, pero será mejor que me vaya con él.

Emily volvió a sonreír.

—No sé cómo explicártelo, Nessi… tu amigo me da buenas vibraciones. Sé que cuidará de ti. Y creo que te hará mucho bien en otros sentidos.

—Yo no estoy tan segura de eso… —murmuró Renesmee, sin querer confesar sus sentimientos—. Pero marcharme con él es la mejor solución. No quiero que os hagan daño por mi culpa.

Emily la abrazó.

—Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, y que me llamarás todos los días por teléfono. Pero todos los días, muchachita. No de vez en cuando.

Renesmee rió.

—Estás loca, Em…

—Tal vez. Pero como no me llames…

Emily se alejó hacia la tienda. Antes de desaparecer, apuntó a Jacob con una mano y dijo:

—Cuida de ella o me encargaré de ti.

Em entró en Muse. Jacob intercambió unas palabras con Seth y fue al encuentro de Renesmee.

—¿Estarán bien? —preguntó ella.

Jacob se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró a los ojos.

—Descuida, ya me he encargado de que los vigilen.

—Conozco a Em y a Quil y sé que no les hará ninguna gracia…

Él asintió. La brisa llevó su aroma a Renesmee, que estuvo a punto de gemir.

—No tienen por qué saberlo. Dimitri y Felix son muy buenos en su trabajo. Ni siquiera los verán.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde estaban anoche? —preguntó, en tono acusador.

—Cuando Seth y yo empezamos a vigilar la casa de tu amiga, les pedí que intentaran seguir el rastro de James —contestó.

—¿Han encontrado algo?

Jacob soltó un gruñido.

—No, todavía no, pero lo encontraremos —le aseguró—. Ahora debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro.

Renesmee cruzó los brazos, nerviosa.

—No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto…

—Te prometo que estarás a salvo, Ness.

Jacob se sacó una mano del bolsillo y se frotó la nuca. La visión de sus fuertes músculos y de su mirada directa, fuerte y hambrienta, le pareció tan masculina a Renesmee que se estremeció.

—No permitiré que te hagan daño —añadió él.

—Si te refieres a James, te creo —murmuró ella—. Pero ¿qué me dices de ti?

Jacob tardó un momento en responder.

—Yo no te haría daño nunca, Renesmee. Siento muchísimo que te hayamos metido en este lío.

—Bueno, tampoco es que tuvierais intención… —lo justificó.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Debería haberme mantenido lejos de ti y haberme marchado de ese maldito restaurante. Pero no pude.

Como Renesmee no supo qué decir, no dijo nada.

Se había levantado viento y tuvo frío. Se frotó las manos para calentárselas, y se llevó una sorpresa cuando él extendió un brazo y la tocó. Sin embargo, no hizo otra cosa que cerrar los dedos sobre los de ella para que entrara en calor.

Desconcertada y asombrada por su contacto, Renesmee miró su pecho poderoso y sintió el impulso de hundir la cabeza bajo su cuello. Tenía la piel más caliente que había tocado en su vida; era como si tuviera fuego en las venas.

Suspiró, sin poder evitarlo. Él le acarició una mano de forma inocente, con intención de tranquilizarla un poco. Pero lo que Renesmee sintió no fue inocente en absoluto.

—Tendrás que venir conmigo, Renesmee.

Renesmee tuvo miedo. Pero no podía negar que se sentía atraída por él.

—No tengo elección, ¿verdad?

—No si quieres seguir con vida —respondió, con voz profunda y ronca.

Ella tragó saliva y preguntó:

—¿Adónde me llevas?

La mirada poderosa y cálida de sus ojos marrones la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies y, a continuación, por el camino inverso.

—A casa —respondió él—. A las montañas. A mi cabaña.

* * *

**Hola mis dulces lectores! **  
**Que os ha parecído el capítulo? se merece vuestros comentarios? esto cada vez se pone más interesante xD **  
**OsAmo! **


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Renesmee tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero al final, asintió.

Jacob había estado conteniendo la respiración, y exhaló con un suspiro bajo y estremecido que se mezcló con un sentimiento de anticipación. La deseaba; la deseaba con toda su alma. Pero había algo más que eso; algo que le ponía extremadamente nervioso.

Le soltó la mano, sacó las gafas que llevaba en el bolsillo y se las dio.

—Toma. Las recogí en tu piso.

—Gracias.

Ella aceptó las gafas y se ruborizó; después, limpió los cristales con el borde del jersey gris que Emily le había prestado y se las puso.

—¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos? —preguntó.

Jacob intentó contenerse, pero supo que la expresión de su sonrisa fue más lobuna de lo que pretendía.

—Primero tenemos que llegar. Ya veremos lo que hacemos después, Nessi.

—Me encanta que me llames así. Nessi. Nadie me había llamado de esa forma —murmuró.

—¿En serio?

Jacob contempló el cabello de Renesmee. El día anterior lo llevaba recogido en una trenza, pero aquella mañana se lo había dejado suelto y formaba una cortina de aspecto sedoso y color rojizo.

Se la imaginó debajo de él, desnuda, tumbada en una cama, con el cabello desparramado sobre el almohadón. Fue una imagen tan terriblemente erótica que dijo:

—Sabes que esto va a ser muy difícil para mí, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella.

—A estar contigo.

—Oh…

Jacob notó su miedo y su desconfianza, pero también su interés y cierta satisfacción.

Pensó que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por controlar sus apetitos. Renesmee era mucho más pequeña que él, y le hacía sentirse una especie de gigante. Además, Jacob siempre había evitado a las mujeres pequeñas porque no se encontraba muy cómodo en su compañía; la diferencia física era tan grande que tenía miedo de hacerles daño.

Sin embargo, con ella era diferente. Cada vez que la miraba, se sentía dominado por un deseo irrefrenable que le hacía imaginar todo tipo de escenas salvajes, primitivas y ferozmente apasionadas.

Ya estaba a punto de hacer algún comentario tranquilizador cuando Seth se acercó a ellos y miró la hora.

—Se está haciendo tarde. Si estáis preparados, deberíamos marcharnos.

Jacob asintió. Tenían que llegar a las montañas antes de que se hiciera de noche.

—Sí, es verdad —dijo—. Vámonos.

Un minuto después, el todoterreno negro se puso en marcha y se dirigieron a la cabaña que Jacob había mencionado. El interior del vehículo olía a cuero, a bosque y a hombre; a Renesmee le encantó el olor, aunque no se parecía a nada de lo que había conocido.

Seth iba al volante. Se había ofrecido a conducir y había soltado una risa irónica cuando Jacob aceptó el ofrecimiento y se sentó en el asiento de atrás, junto a ella. Era tan grande que ocupaba casi todo el espacio. Y su energía y su calor llenaban el lugar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos? —preguntó.

Seth había tomado el camino del este, el que llevaba a la cadena montañosa que separaba Maryland y Virginia.

—Deberíamos estar en un par de horas, pero depende del tráfico —contestó Jacob, que pasó un brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento.

Renesmee lo miró y pensó que tenía aspecto de poder superar cualquier obstáculo. En eso no podían ser más diferentes. Pero a pesar de ello y del miedo que sentía, se encontraba maravillosamente bien a su lado. Se encontraba a salvo.

Observó sus ojeras durante un momento y dijo:

—Pareces cansado.

Él sonrió.

—Llevo dos días sin dormir. Por tu culpa.

—¿Has estado despierto toda la noche?

—Sí —respondió.

Jacob no dio más explicaciones. De hecho, cambió de conversación.

—¿Tienes familia? ¿Alguien a quien debamos avisar de tu paradero?

—No, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía veinte años. Tengo unos tíos en alguna parte, pero no los he visto desde hace una década.

—¿Amigos?

—Sólo los del trabajo, pero Em les dirá que… que me he ido del pueblo —contestó—. ¿Qué va a pasar con mi casa?

—Hemos enviado un equipo para que la limpie. Les he pedido que recojan algunas de tus pertenencias… supongo que las tendrás mañana.

—Magnífico. Emily me ha prestado la ropa que llevo, pero no tengo nada más —explicó.

En realidad, Renesmee no estaba tan preocupada por eso como por otra cuestión: la ropa de Emily no era de su talla. Su amiga tenía una figura preciosa, pero las caderas y los pechos de Renesmee no eran, ni mucho menos, tan exuberantes.

—Descuida, seguro que tendrás tus cosas al mediodía.

Ella asintió.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, manteniendo las distancias en el asiento de atrás. Seth encendió la radio y puso música. Renesmee hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no mirar a su acompañante, pero le gustaba tanto que no podía evitarlo.

—Deberías descansar un poco —murmuró él en determinado momento—. Has tenido unos días algo… complicados.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos con intención de relajarse, pero fracasó miserablemente; notaba el olor de Jacob y sabía que la estaba observando. Minutos después, llegó a la conclusión de que no lograría dormir y abrió los ojos de nuevo.

—¿Te importa que os haga unas cuantas preguntas?

Jacob arqueó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Fue Seth quien contestó.

—Adelante, muñeca —dijo—. Dispara.

Renesmee sonrió al oír lo de «muñeca».

—Ayer dijisteis que no sois como James, y ya he podido comprobar lo más obvio, es decir, que sois razonablemente decentes. Pero ¿os referíais a eso? ¿O a otra cosa?

Jacob apoyó el codo en la portezuela, contempló el paisaje por la ventanilla y respondió sin mirarla.

—Somos lobos; hombres lobo, como él. Pero no somos de los suyos. Antes de que James se pasara al lado oscuro, era un miembro perfectamente normal de los licántropos de pura raza, del clan de los Crestas Plateadas.

Renesmee notó algo raro en el fondo de su voz. Sin embargo, decidió insistir. Necesitaba saber más.

—¿Por qué no sois de los suyos?

Seth cambió de carril y respondió por Jacob.

—Porque Jacob y yo somos mestizos, hijos de humano y de hombre lobo. Él y yo estamos en el mismo caso… nuestras madres eran humanas y nuestros padres, licántropos.

—Comprendo. Así que vuestros padres se enamoraron de mujeres humanas…

—En efecto —dijo Jacob.

Renesmee lo miró durante un momento, sorprendida.

—Vaya… vuestras madres debían de ser muy especiales.

—Lo eran y lo son —dijo Seth, sonriéndole por el retrovisor.

Renesmee se giró hacia Jacob y preguntó:

—¿Qué tal se llevan tus padres?

—Oh, se llevan maravillosamente bien —respondió con humor—. Están tan enamorados y se quieren tanto que casi dan asco.

Seth soltó una carcajada.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó ella—. ¿Crees que el amor da asco?

—No, en absoluto —respondió Jacob—. No me refería a eso.

—Entonces, ¿es que tus padres te hacen sentir…?

—Me hacen sentir muy bien —la interrumpió—. Los adoro. Son dos personas magníficas, los mejores padres que se pueden tener. Aunque supongo que les he dado unos cuantos disgustos…

Renesmee miró a Jacob con detenimiento, intentando adivinar lo que había querido decir.

—Comprendo. Los adoras, pero hay algo en ellos que te hace sentir incómodo —afirmó—, ¿verdad?

—Sí, supongo que es algo así. Tengo miedo de que si alguna vez le pasa algo a uno de ellos, el otro lo siga a la tumba en cuestión de días. Se quieren tanto que no se separan ni un momento.

Ella asintió.

—Bueno, crecer con unos padres que se quieren tanto sólo puede tener dos consecuencias en un hijo —declaró.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí —respondió ella—. Desear el mismo tipo de relación… o huir de las relaciones por miedo a ser tan vulnerable como ellos.

Jacob gruñó, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla del todoterreno. Renesmee lo imitó, sin saber qué decir. Un momento después, Seth salió de la autopista y tomó una carretera secundaria.

—Me temo que tendremos que parar en una gasolinera —anunció el rubio.

Seth paró en la primera que encontraron y Jacob abrió la portezuela a toda prisa, como si quisiera escapar de Renesmee.

—Voy a buscar unos cafés. Quédate aquí —ordenó.

Renesmee se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en la conversación que habían mantenido, y lo siguió con la mirada hasta la tienda, disfrutando de sus movimientos masculinos y de la visión de su trasero, precioso.

No había nada en él que le disgustara. Adoraba los músculos de sus brazos, los mechones de cabello oscuro que le caían sobre la frente, las líneas recias de su cara y la rectitud de su nariz.

—Si no fueras tan asustadiza, te aferrarías a él y disfrutaría tanto como te fuera posible —murmuró.

Sabía que era verdad, y se odiaba por no ser capaz de relajarse. Jacob era tan atractivo que probablemente podía estar con cualquier mujer que deseara, en cualquier momento y todo el tiempo que quisiera, disfrutando de ellas día y noche. Y sin embargo, estaba allí, con ella.

En su opinión, aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Por su escasa experiencia, y por lo que había visto en el caso de su madre, las caras bonitas no duraban demasiado. Se acordó de Aro, uno de los pocos novios de su madre que le habían gustado. Era un hombre divertido, dulce y atento. Pero al final se marchó. Al final, todos se marchaban.

Pensó que, si se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, acabaría con el corazón partido. Estaba segura. En algún momento, Jacob Black se aburriría de ella y la abandonaría. Lo había visto tantas veces durante su infancia y su juventud que no consideraba otra posibilidad.

Se maldijo a sí misma por preocuparse por eso e intentó convencerse de que, en el fondo, no le interesaba. Pero la atracción que sentía era tan evidente que no se pudo engañar.

Seth, que estaba echando gasolina en el depósito, le dio un buen susto cuando dio un golpecito en la ventanilla.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

Renesmee soltó un gemido de frustración. Estaba tan preocupada que Seth lo había notado en su expresión.

—Dime una cosa, Seth… ¿todas las mujeres se vuelven locas por él?

Seth rió.

—Sí, pero no le des muchas vueltas, Nessi. Ninguna se ha casado con él. Y Jacob no es de la clase de hombres que se enamora de cualquiera y luego desaparece —explicó.

—Maldita sea, Seth… —protestó—. ¿Quién ha dicho nada de enamorarse? Yo no creo en el amor a primera vista. Además, casi no me conoce.

—Oh, en eso te equivocas. Te conoce muy bien —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Pero si no crees en el amor a primera vista, tal vez deberías creer en el viejo y tradicional deseo a primera vista… Pero lo suyo es más que eso. Encontrar una compañera para toda la vida no es una simple cuestión de deseo, aunque esté presente. Es algo mucho más intenso.

—No sé si te entiendo…

—Mira, ahora que te ha encontrado, puedes estar segura de que no buscará la compañía de otras mujeres. Podría tomar a otra, por supuesto, pero no sería porque lo deseara. Tendría que obligarse… y al hacerlo, sería consciente de estar destruyendo los lazos que os unen. Le rompería el corazón.

Seth habló con una intensidad muy particular, como si le estuviera confesando una experiencia propia; pero no dio más explicaciones y Renesmee tuvo la sensatez de no preguntar.

—¿Qué has querido decir con eso de encontrar a una compañera?

Él la miró y se frotó la barbilla.

—Suponía que Jacob te lo habría explicado esta mañana, cuando estabais delante de la tienda de tu amiga.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Se le habrá olvidado.

El rubio sonrió.

—Pues verás… en nuestro mundo, los machos y las hembras forman parejas que no se rompen nunca. Están hechos el uno para el otro; se complementan —explicó Seth—. Todavía hay quien cree que los humanos y los lobos no hacen buenas parejas, pero eso es una estupidez. He visto demasiadas relaciones felices como para creer lo contrario. Además, lo importante es lo que se lleva dentro.

—¿Y crees que Jacob me considera… su compañera? —preguntó, verdaderamente sorprendida.

—No lo creo, Renesmee, lo sé. Eres suya… por eso le interesas tanto a James. Ese canalla se ha dado cuenta de que eres especial para él, porque Jacob no se arriesgaría nunca a meter a una mujer en uno de nuestros asuntos si tuviera otra opción. Y en este caso, no la tiene.

Renesmee soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Bueno, eso habrá que verlo…

—Confía en mí, preciosa. Jake no te habría metido en esto si no estuviera completamente convencido. Acabaréis juntos; es inevitable. Entretanto, respira hondo y ve paso a paso.

—Eso es fácil de decir, pero difícil de hacer —murmuró.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso. Sospecho que eres de la clase de personas que pueden hacer lo que se propongan.

Renesmee estuvo a punto de reír de nuevo; pero esta vez, con ironía. Era evidente que Seth no la conocía bien. Era tan miedosa que llevaba veinte años tapándose la cabeza con las mantas. Y en ese momento se había metido en medio de una trifulca entre hombres lobo, uno de los cuales la quería asesinar.

—¿Puedes contarme algo más sobre vosotros, sobre el clan de los Cazadores?

Seth asintió.

—Claro. Como te dijo Jacob, nos dedicamos a cazar a los descontrolados, los hombres lobo que deciden estar fuera de la ley. Para formar parte de los Crestas Plateadas tenemos que matar una cantidad determinada de descontrolados. Quien lo consigue, puede dejar la caza y convertirse en miembro de pleno derecho.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Y todavía no lo habéis conseguido, claro…

—Te equivocas —dijo Seth, sonriendo—. Alcanzamos nuestro número hace mucho tiempo. Pero esto es lo que hacemos y lo que somos. Además, los licántropos del clan de los Crestas Plateadas nos trataron desde la infancia como si fuéramos inferiores a ellos… ya no queremos formar parte del grupo.

Renesmee lo sintió mucho por ellos. Aunque no eran personas, sino hombres lobo, imaginó lo que habrían sufrido por culpa de un prejuicio absurdo y estúpido.

Estaba a punto de pedir más explicaciones a Seth cuando Jacob regresó con una bolsa de papel y tres cafés.

—No es nada del otro mundo —anunció con su voz de barítono—, pero he traído unos cuantos bollos. Todavía no hemos comido nada…

Jacob le dio uno de los bollos a Renesmee, que pegó un bocado.

—Gracias. Estaba hambrienta.

—Y yo.

Comieron en silencio, mientras Seth cerraba el depósito de gasolina. Renesmee no sabía qué decir, así que preguntó:

—¿Tu cabaña está lejos de tu grupo?

—Los Crestas Plateadas no son mi grupo.

Jacob intentó disimularlo, pero su voz sonó con un fondo evidente de amargura.

—No te caen bien, ¿verdad?

—Ni bien ni mal. No me preocupan.

—Entonces, ¿por qué cazas para ellos?

Él arqueó una ceja y la miró.

—¿Cómo sabes que cazo para ellos?

Renesmee pegó otro bocado a su bollo.

—Acabo de tener una conversación muy interesante con Seth —respondió.

—Sí, no lo dudo en absoluto —gruñó.

—Seguro que tu amigo tiene mala reputación en lo relativo a las mujeres, pero conmigo ha sido un perfecto caballero.

Seth entró en ese momento en el vehículo y se sentó al volante.

—Por supuesto que he sido un perfecto caballero, Nessi. Mi querido amigo Jake no nos ha quitado el ojo de encima en ningún momento —explicó con humor—. Por lo visto, no confía tanto en mí como yo en él.

—Cierra la boca y tómate el café, cretino.

El rubio soltó una risita, pero echó un trago de café y encendió otra vez la radio. En los altavoces empezó a sonar Sweet Home Alabama.

Terminaron de comer y se pusieron en marcha. Ya llevaban un buen rato en silencio cuando Renesmee se sintió incómoda. No sabía si Jacob era un hombre callado o si estaba enfadado con ella por las preguntas que le había hecho sobre sus padres. Pero en cualquier caso, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su actitud le inquietara tanto.

—Bueno, y ese James… —dijo, en voz más alta de lo que pretendía—. ¿Te odia tanto como parece?

—Sí, pero el sentimiento es mutuo —contestó Jacob.

—Lógico. Sois enemigos. Tú eres el cazador y él la presa —dijo ella—. Creo que ya he entendido cómo funciona la cosa, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, tuve la impresión de que su odio es más personal.

—La muerte es un asunto de lo más personal, Ness. James sabe que Seth y yo le seguimos la pista. Su tiempo se está acabando. Si ayer no hubiera estado tan preocupado por ti, lo habríamos seguido y le habríamos dado muerte.

—Aun así, estoy segura de que te odia por algo más.

Jacob ladeó un poco la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada muy sexy.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, exactamente?

Ella lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

—Ya te odiaba cuando empezó la cacería, ¿verdad?

Él asintió. Seth giró en una desviación y tomó un camino que se internó en el bosque, ya en plena montaña.

Renesmee se mordió el labio.

—Me dijo que tú le habías quitado algo y que pensaba pagarte con la misma moneda —contestó al fin.

Jacob apartó la mirada.

—Hace cinco años, maté a su hermano pequeño.

—Oh…

La reacción de Renesmee fue algo estúpida, pero se había llevado una buena sorpresa. Hasta entonces, creía que James odiaba a Jacob porque éste le había robado un trabajo, una propiedad o, quizá, una novia. No se le había ocurrido que pudiera ser algo más grave.

Jacob suspiró con pesadez y explicó:

—Nuestro principal cometido como Cazadores consiste en librar al mundo de los licántropos descontrolados, que se empiezan a alimentar de carne humana. Pero también luchamos por mantener el secreto de nuestra existencia… El hermano pequeño de James tenía gustos bastante extremos. No estaba descontrolado, pero el muy cerdo se dedicaba a capturar menores y a transformarse delante de ellos.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Que seguimos su rastro y lo encontramos con las manos en la masa. Pero se resistió. No quiso volver con nosotros para recibir su castigo.

—El muy imbécil no estaba dispuesto a asumir sus responsabilidades —intervino Seth—, así que atacó a Jaocb.

—Y lo mataste —dijo Renesmee—. En defensa propia.

—Por supuesto que lo maté, y disfruté de cada segundo. Era un sádico que disfrutaba torturando a los niños.

—Claro —murmuró ella—, ahora lo entiendo. Seguramente fue eso lo que provocó que James se pasara al lado oscuro.

Jacob estaba echando un trago de café. Al oírla, se sobresaltó tanto que se derramó un poco en la pierna.

—¿Cómo?

Renesmee se giró en el asiento para mirarlo.

—James no te odia sólo a ti por la muerte de su hermano. Seguramente odia a todos los humanos por la debilidad de su hermano… por haber causado el problema que lo llevó a la muerte. Con el tiempo, perdió el control de su odio y terminó siendo lo que es —dijo ella—. Por no mencionar el asunto de sus padres, claro.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de sus padres?

—Lo sé porque me lo contó él. No me extraña que su hermano terminara de esa manera. Menuda familia.

Jacob no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla con extrañeza, como si intentara resolver un enigma.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué cambian los de tu especie, por qué se vuelven malignos? —continuó.

—¿Por qué me lo iba a preguntar? —dijo Jacob, encogiéndose de hombros—. Eso es irrelevante. Si cambian, mueren.

—Pero conocer sus motivos podría ser de ayuda. Aunque sean verdaderos demonios como James, o enfermos como… como James.

—Sí, podría ser de ayuda. Pero el final sería el mismo —insistió él.

—Este asunto no puede ser tan normal y tan sencillo como lo planteas, Jaocb —afirmó Renesmee—. Estoy segura de que al cabo de un tiempo, las cacerías os afectan.

Jacob tomó un poco más de café.

—No es para tanto. Suelen ser rápidas.

—Estoy segura de ello. Pareces muy… centrado en tu trabajo.

Él se frotó la barbilla y la miró con una mezcla de humor y de deseo, ofreciéndole su mejor pose de ángel caído.

—Yo me centro en todo lo que hago —declaró con malicia.

Acto seguido, extendió un brazo, la tomó de la mano y se la acarició.

Renesmee se quedó sin respiración y tuvo la impresión de que se derretía por dentro. No había creído ni una sola palabra de lo que Jeremy le había contado sobre las parejas de los hombres lobo, pero estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante hasta descubrir la verdad. Sólo tenía que encontrar el valor necesario.

—Te preocupas demasiado. Y miras demasiado fijamente —le advirtió él, con una sonrisa juvenil.

Jacob respiró hondo, lentamente, y Renesmee supo que se estaba empapando de su aroma. Le pareció tan erótico que sintió un escalofrío por toda la columna.

—Todo saldrá bien, Renesmee. No permitiré que te hagan daño. Y por supuesto, tampoco te lo haré yo.

—No, no es eso. Es que… aunque estoy verdaderamente asustada, no puedo negar que me encanta mirarte.

Jacob la miró con sorpresa; era obvio que no esperaba esa declaración. Después, le dedicó una mirada tan intensa y tan llena de deseo que Renesmee pensó que tenía buenos motivos para estar asustada. Pero no se asustó. Al contrario, estaba cautivada por él.

—Tienes unas manos preciosas —murmuró ella.

Eran unas manos fuertes y duras que terminaban en unas muñecas poderosas. Jacob se había remangado la camisa y Renesmee pudo ver que hasta sus brazos eran bellos, de piel bronceada y venas anchas y saludables.

—Están llenas de cicatrices —murmuró él.

Renesmee notó su incomodidad y sonrió. De hecho, Jaocb se había ruborizado de un modo encantador.

—Eso es parte de su belleza —dijo ella.

Dejó su café a un lado, pasó un dedo por el índice de Jaocb, siguiendo una cicatriz que terminaba en el dorso de la mano, y le dio la vuelta para admirar la palma, que acarició suavemente.

Él se puso tenso, como si estuviera haciendo esfuerzos por controlarse.

Renesmee lo miró a los ojos y supo que lo había excitado. Con una simple caricia.

Se sintió fascinada y maravillada por su reacción. Fue como si un cometa atravesara el firmamento e iluminara la oscuridad del vacío.

Jaocb intentó decir algo, pero entonces oyeron una especie de grito gutural, casi un aullido, aterrador y descarnado a la vez. La clase de sonido que habría puesto los pelos de punta a cualquiera. La clase de sonido que despertaba todos los terrores de la infancia.

Al oír el grito, Seth pronunció una palabra malsonante, que Jake repitió.

Asustada, Renesmee le apretó la mano con fuerza y dijo:

—¿Qué ha sido eso, Jacob?

De repente, el bosque se llenó de aullidos similares.

—Parece que nuestro querido James tiene intención de hacernos otra visita —respondió—. Y esta vez, ha venido con sus amigos.

* * *

**Hola mis amores!**

**Aquí os dejo otro capítulo de esta adaptación, espero vuestras opiniones! :)**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos... y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonreír ^^**

**Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, a partir de esta semana, este fic se publicará los lunes y los jueves. Y los martes de publicará otra adaptación "Por y para siempre" (Bella&Edward)**

**Después de todo este rollo, os deseo feliz jueves y que paséis un feliz fin de semana!**

**Mil y un besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

Seth pisó el acelerador a fondo, pero no conseguían alejarse de los gritos guturales, demoníacos. Los salvajes sonidos mantenían la distancia con el todoterreno, siguiéndolo entre los bosques que flanqueaban el camino privado que ascendía por la montaña entre curvas y más curvas.

Renesmee cayó hacia un lado y se golpeó contra la portezuela cuando Seth tomó una curva a gran velocidad. Jacob maldijo en voz alta, extendió un brazo y la ayudó a incorporarse. Aún intentaba recobrar el equilibrio cuando Seth frenó en seco, de un modo tan brusco que el cinturón de seguridad se le clavó a Renesmee en el hombro y la dejó sin aliento.

—¡Hay un tronco en el camino! —murmuró.

Seth dio un golpe al volante, miró hacia atrás y añadió:

—Y han puesto otro por detrás, a varios metros de aquí. Me temo que tendremos que luchar si queremos salir con vida.

—Sí, eso parece —dijo Jacob.

En el bosque sonó otro aullido. Demasiado cerca para que Renesmee se tranquilizara.

De repente, Jacob la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso en la boca.

—Quiero que te tumbes en el suelo, Ren. Y por favor, oigas lo que oigas, no salgas del todoterreno.

El contacto de sus labios la había dejado anonada, pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y consiguió preguntar:

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué son esas cosas de fuera?

Renesmee ni siquiera supo por qué lo preguntó. Conocía la respuesta.

Sin embargo, la parte menos racional de su mente tenía la remota esperanza de que los aullidos no fueran de hombres lobo, sino de bestias relativamente débiles y pequeñas, de monstruos de los que se pudieran librar con cierta facilidad.

Incluso en ese momento, después de todo lo que había pasado, se negaba a aceptar que estuvieran rodeados por una manada de hombres lobo asesinos, sacados de la peor de sus pesadillas.

Jaocb le apartó un mechón de la cara y suspiró lentamente.

—Descuida, no es nada que Seth y yo no podamos solventar. Te lo prometo, Renesmee. Te acabo de encontrar y no voy a permitir que te hagan daño.

Ella intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

Los ojos oscuros de Jacob escudriñaron los alrededores.

—Exactamente lo que te he dicho. Túmbate y no hagas ruido.

—¿No puedes llamar a nadie para que nos venga a ayudar?

—No hay tiempo para eso.

—¿Podrías darme una pistola?

—Nunca llevo pistola cuando voy a una ciudad. Además, no te serviría de nada —respondió mirándola con detenimiento—. Las balas nos pueden retrasar un poco, pero no nos matan. Sangramos, desde luego, pero nuestras heridas se curan solas. La única forma de acabar con un hombre lobo es romperle la columna vertebral o arrancarle la cabeza… si alguna vez te quieres librar de mí, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Ella soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

—Lo recordaré…

—No lo dudo.

—¿Jake?

—¿Sí?

—¿Es tarde para volver?

—¿A casa? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

Renesmee sacudió la cabeza e intentó mantener la calma. Estaba muerta de miedo, dominada por el pánico; pero curiosamente, no tenía miedo por ella sino por él, por el hombre que estaba a punto de abandonar la seguridad del todoterreno para arriesgar su vida en el combate con unos monstruos.

Seguía sin entender la relación que se había establecido entre ellos y la mezcla de terror y deseo que Jacob le provocaba, pero sabía, sin la menor sombra de duda, que no quería perderlo.

—No, de vuelta al principio —dijo con voz trémula—. Antes de todo esto.

Él gruñó.

—Nos habríamos conocido más tarde o más temprano, Ness. La naturaleza nos habría unido de todas formas, por mucho que intentáramos evitarlo.

Ella apretó los dedos sobre los músculos duros de su brazo.

—No es nuestro encuentro lo que me preocupa. Es la idea de que te pase algo… de que salgas de aquí y no regreses —le confesó.

—No me vas a perder. Pero si quieres que sigamos con vida, tengo que salir —dijo él—. Más tarde, te demostraré que en todo este asunto hay cosas buenas, que mi presencia en tu vida no va a ser únicamente una fuente de sangre y de dolor.

Ella asintió.

Él le puso una mano debajo de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Recuérdalo. Quédate en el suelo del todoterreno, fuera de la vista. ¿Lo has comprendido?

—Sí, sí, es que…

—¿Lo has comprendido? —insistió.

—Sí, pero no tardes demasiado.

Él sonrió, salió del vehículo y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Renesmee sintió un escalofrío, y el escalofrío se convirtió poco a poco en un frío intenso, interior, que le hizo rechinar los dientes.

El bosque se había quedado en un silencio sepulcral, pero Renesmee sabía que los monstruos seguían allí, agazapados como víboras en la espesura, esperando su oportunidad.

Al otro lado de las oscuras ventanillas, distinguía los tonos rojos, morados y naranjas del cielo. Le pareció asombroso que en un momento tan terrible pudiera haber tanta belleza, que una semana que había empezado de forma tan rutinaria y normal terminara por ofrecerle las horas más increíbles de su vida.

No entendía nada. No tenía las respuestas. Pero ardía en deseos de descubrir la verdad y de comprender su significado.

Si salían con vida de aquella situación, intentaría superar sus temores y averiguaría qué esperaba Jacob Black, realmente, de ella.

Jacob se obligó a mantener la calma y miró al interior del todoterreno para asegurarse de que Renesmee seguía sus instrucciones. Después, Seth y él repitieron la rutina de siempre: estiraron los brazos, colocándolos a los lados del cuerpo, para permitir que sus manos se transformaran en garras. Los huesos crujieron y adoptaron su nueva posición al alargarse. La piel se estiró y adoptó la forma de la estructura nueva.

Unas uñas largas y afiladas surgieron por la punta de sus dedos con un sonido rápido y sibilante.

Estaba preparado. Preparado para matar. Preparado para proteger lo que era suyo.

Sabía que debía mantener la sangre fría, pero tenía miedo por Renesmee y estaba más alterado de lo normal. Hasta entonces, siempre había actuado según las normas, aplicando la formación recibida y dejándose llevar por el instinto. Las emociones no formaban parte del juego. Las emociones, de hecho, no formaban parte de su vida. Pero ahora estaba furioso.

Si no se calmaba, las cosas podían terminar mal.

Pero un segundo después, al oír que unas ramas se movían a su izquierda, supo que le estaban ofreciendo la vía de escape perfecta para su ira.

—Vamos, cerdos —murmuró—. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Su boca se curvó con una sonrisa de anticipación cuando el primer enemigo surgió de entre los árboles y se abalanzó sobre él. El cuerpo de Jacob se relajó un poco y su instinto se agudizó. Sólo tuvo que soltar el primer zarpazo para saber que los licántropos de James no habían recibido la formación adecuada. Además, eran muy jóvenes.

Aquella falta de experiencia y de formación los convertía en presas fáciles. Hasta con su forma humana, los Cazadores poseían una fuerza sobrenatural y estaban bien entrenados en las artes del combate. En esas circunstancias, ni un hombre lobo completamente transformado, con toda su altura y su masa muscular, tenía la menor oportunidad contra ellos.

Se libró del primer hombre lobo con suma facilidad. Le dio una patada en la entrepierna y, cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo, le agarró la cabeza, la giró con un movimiento seco y se la arrancó de cuajo.

Antes de que el cadáver se derrumbara, le atacó un segundo por la derecha. La criatura se lanzó a su garganta y Jaocb le dio una patada que le destrozó los genitales. Tal vez fuera juego sucio, pero también lo era que los licántropos atacaran con plena forma de lobo cuando aún no se había puesto el sol. Por lo visto, James no era el único que se podía transformar enteramente de día. Un hecho de lo más preocupante.

—Estos idiotas me están empezando a molestar —gruñó Seth desde el otro lado del todoterreno.

Sus atacantes los superaban claramente en número. En otro momento, Jaocb lo habría encontrado excitante porque le encantaban los desafíos; pero aquel día no podía correr riesgos innecesarios: en el interior del todoterreno había una humana.

Se giró hacia los árboles, esperando el ataque siguiente, cuando distinguió una cara familiar. Era Laurent, uno de los más viejos amigos y compañeros en el crimen de James.

—Vaya por Dios…

Laurent era duro. Librarse de él no iba a resultar fácil.

El hombre lobo se arrojó sobre Jacob y lo aplastó contra la portezuela delantera del vehículo. Jacob tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para quitárselo de encima. Después, Laurent lo golpeó en el pecho y él le dio una patada que lo derribó, aunque enseguida se puso en pie.

Jacob pasó a la ofensiva, lanzando zarpazos. Laurent retrocedió hasta la parte trasera del vehículo, respondiendo del mismo modo. Una de sus garras arañó la portezuela trasera con un chirrido terrible.

—¡Acabemos con esto, Clerwater! —rugió Jacob.

La situación no le gustaba nada en absoluto. Con Seth delante, ocupado con sus propios hombres lobo, y él detrás, las puertas del todoterreno habían quedado sin protección.

Laurent intentó golpearlo y él contestó con otra patada.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Jugando al parchís?

Seth apareció a su lado.

—Acabo de terminar con el último de los míos, aunque dos de ellos se han dado a la fuga —explicó—. Pero qué veo aquí… si es el recadero de James… Caramba, Laurent, debería haber imaginado que ese hedor era tuyo. ¿Qué haces? ¿Te bañas en vinagre para disimular la peste?

El hombre lobo, de color rojizo, gruñó en respuesta. Jacob avanzó lentamente hacia él; sabían que Laurent se pasaría al lado oscuro más tarde o más temprano, y por fin lo había hecho.

—¿Has acabado con James? —preguntó a Laurent.

—¿Con James? Ni siquiera lo he visto —contestó.

En ese momento, otro hombre lobo saltó desde el bosque y estampó a Seth contra el vehículo. Al mismo tiempo, Laurent cargó contra Jacob y lo tiró al suelo. Jacob miró a su compañero y vio que ya no tenía un enemigo, sino dos; otro hombre lobo, de pelo dorado, se había sumado al ataque.

Lleno de furia, empujó a Laurent con todas sus fuerzas y el hombre lobo salió volando. Al cabo de un par de segundos, se oyó un ruido procedente del interior del todoterreno. Laurent, que ya se había levantado, olfateó el aire y dijo, con una sonrisa sádica:

—¿Escondes a esa zorra en el coche, Black? James me ha dicho que, si le encuentro, es toda mía… y voy a disfrutar con ella. Hasta el último bocado.

—Vamos, Laurent, déjate de estupideces y ataca de una vez. Hace años que deseo arrancarte la cabeza.

El hombro lobo lo atacó con tanta energía que volvió a derribarlo. Jacob se maldijo a sí mismo por haberle permitido un golpe tan fácil. Pero ya no tenía tiempo. Si quería echar una mano a Seth, tenía que eliminar inmediatamente a Laurent.

En ese preciso instante, el motor del todoterreno rugió y el vehículo dio marcha atrás. Las ruedas giraron con violencia sobre la arena del camino. El impacto fue tan violento que Laurent salió disparado y cayó con un golpe seco a varios metros de distancia.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Jacob no podía creer que Renesmee lo hubiera desobedecido. De haber podido, la habría sacado del vehículo y le habría dicho unas cuantas cosas. Pero antes, tenía que acabar con Laurent. Aunque los enemigos de Seth eran lo primero: lo habían acorralado y su camiseta ya estaba empapada en sangre.

Se puso en pie y se lanzó sobre uno de ellos, al que destrozó la columna vertebral. Seth aprovechó la ocasión para librarse del hombre lobo de color dorado, al que arrojó contra un árbol. Entonces, oyeron un ruido de metal. Cuando se giraron hacia el todoterreno, vieron que un hombre lobo de color gris se había encaramado al techo y estaba destrozando el parabrisas.

—Renesmee…

El parabrisas saltó en pedazos en el mismo instante en que Renesmee abría la portezuela y salía al exterior, tropezando con uno de los cadáveres. Jacob corrió hacia ella, pero Seth estaba más cerca.

Ya estaban a pocos metros de alcanzarla cuando Laurent apareció por detrás y atacó a Jacob. Entre tanto, el hombre lobo gris saltó sobre Seth.

—¡Renesmee! —bramó Jake—. ¡Vuelve al maldito todoterreno!

Renesmee no hizo caso alguno. Miró al hombre lobo que estaba sobre Seth, alcanzó una rama gruesa, se acercó a él y lo golpeó en la cabeza con la fuerza de un bateador. Jacob no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Se quitó de encima a Laurent y soltó un aullido de furia al ver que el hombre lobo gris dejaba a Seth, al que había herido, y avanzaba hacia Renesmee, que gritó de terror.

—¡No!

Sin perder tiempo, Jacob soltó un zarpazo al cuello de Laurent, cuya cabeza cayó hacia un lado. Ya corría hacia Renesmee cuando el hombre lobo dorado se acercó al gris e hizo algo completamente inesperado para todos: lo agarró de un brazo y se arrojó con él por un terraplén. La pendiente era tan grande que el salvador de Renesmee se dio un golpe y quedó inconsciente.

—¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo? —preguntó Jacob.

—Intentaba ayudar —dijo Renesmee, aterrorizada.

Jacob estaba furioso, pero se contuvo. Se suponía que debía protegerla, no asustarla. Aunque por otra parte, Renesmee tendría que aprender a obedecer si quería sobrevivir en aquel mundo de garras y colmillos.

La abrazó un momento, con fuerza, y la puso a un lado al ver que el hombre lobo gris huía.

—¡Vuelve al todoterreno y no salgas! —ordenó.

Moviéndose con toda la fuerza y la velocidad obtenidas durante sus años de entrenamiento, Jacob pegó un salto enorme y se plantó a un par de metros del hombre lobo gris.

—Te voy a destrozar, Black…

El hombre lobo lo atacó; pero esta vez, Jacob no se anduvo con contemplaciones: lanzó un golpe directo a sus fauces y oyó el chasquido de los huesos que se rompían. El hombre lobo soltó un aullido de terror. Acto seguido, Jacob se acercó y le arrancó la cabeza.

Después caminó hacia Seth, que estaba en el suelo, y se acuclilló a su lado.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, estoy más enfadado que otra cosa —murmuró Seth—. He permitido que ese canalla me mordiera.

—Te debo una, Seth…

—¿Una? Me debes bastante más que una.

Jacob alzó la cabeza, olfateó el aire y dijo:

—Parece que nuestros amigos se han marchado. Pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí enseguida.

Seth se quitó la camiseta y la apretó contra la herida, para contener la hemorragia. En el lado derecho tenía un zarpazo profundo.

—Sí, vámonos a casa —dijo—. Me parece que necesito un trago de brebaje secreto de Lagavulin. Creo que me lo he ganado.

Mason lo miró con detenimiento.

—No debes de estar tan mal como pareces si estás pensando en beberte mi mejor whisky —comentó.

—Oh, vamos, sólo es una herida superficial…

Jaocb soltó una carcajada. Seth había pronunciado la frase con un acento típicamente británico, imitando una conocida escena de una de las películas de los Monthy Python.

Si su humor era una buena medida de su estado físico, su amigo se recuperaría pronto. Pero con Renesmee no estaba tan seguro.

Caminó hacia el todoterreno y se preguntó qué podía hacer para animar a su frágil compañera humana.

Jacob sólo había dado un par de pasos cuando ella abrió la portezuela y salió a su encuentro. Renesmee miró los cadáveres desnudos de los hombres lobo con horror, porque recobraban su forma humana después de muertos.

Corrió hacia ellos y gritó. Jacob abrió los brazos para recibirla, pero se llevó un buen chasco cuando Renesmee pasó de largo y se arrodilló junto a Seth.

—Oh, Dios mío… ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy perfectamente, preciosa —contestó el rubio, sonriendo.

Jacob alzó los ojos al cielo.

—¿Seguro?

—Si tiene fuerzas para coquetear contigo, me juego cualquier cosa a que se recuperará, Renesmee —murmuró Jacob.

—¿Siempre está de mal humor después de una pelea? —preguntó ella.

Seth la miró con ironía y respondió:

—Creo que está un poco celoso, Nessi. Ten paciencia con él.

Renesmee miró a Jacob y se sintió muy aliviada al ver que sus garras habían desaparecido y volvía a tener manos humanas.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón —murmuró—. Y por cierto… gracias por lo que habéis hecho.

Jacob se secó el sudor de la cara y carraspeó.

—¿Ese canalla te ha hecho algo?

—No, ni un arañazo —respondió Renesmee—. Ya puedes dejar de preocuparte… no creo que me salgan pelos por todo el cuerpo.

Jacob sonrió a su pesar.

—Eso sólo pasa cuando te muerden, Ness.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—En serio. No todo lo que sale en las películas es cierto, cariño.

—Pues aunque no lo sea, me ha dado un susto de muerte —confesó ella—. Y ahora que lo pienso, es increíble… no pareces tener ni una simple magulladura.

Jacob suspiró.

—Pero mañana me dolerá todo el cuerpo, créeme —dijo.

Seth y ella se levantaron.

—Parece que James ha reunido un pequeño ejército —afirmó Seth, sin dejar de apretarse la camiseta contra la herida—. Supongo que los que nos han atacado sólo eran una partida de reconocimiento.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Jacob, contemplando la sangre que empapaba a su amigo—. ¿Quieres que llame a los médicos de Shadow Peak?

Jacob sabía perfectamente que la pérdida de sangre no los podía matar; pero podía enfermarlos y dejarlos sin fuerzas.

—No, no… sobreviviré. Venga, subamos al todoterreno y vayámonos de aquí.

En cuando mencionó el todoterreno, Jacob tuvo consciencia plena de lo que había sucedido y se giró para mirar a la mujer que había dado un vuelco a su vida y había estado a punto de causarle un infarto en menos de veinticuatro horas. Si había logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo, cualquiera sabía lo que lograría en una semana o a lo largo de los años que estuvieran juntos.

—Si no recuerdo mal, te había dicho que te quedaras dentro.

—Pero no me prohibiste conducir, Jacob —observó ella, mirándolo con aquellos ojos verdes y grandes.

Él tomó aire, súbitamente irritado por la posibilidad de que Renesmee hubiera resultado herida durante la pelea.

—Ya. Y dime una cosa, Renesmee, ¿ahora estás dentro o estás fuera del todoterreno? —preguntó.

A pesar de su miedo, que todavía era evidente, Renesmee se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Oh, vamos… sólo he salido cuando uno de ellos estaba a punto de entrar. ¿Habrías preferido que me quedara dentro y que dejara que me comiera?

Jacob dio un paso adelante, invadiendo el espacio de Renesmee, para ponerla en su sitio. Ella se mantuvo en el sitio, orgullosa. Él admiró su valentía, pero seguía enfadado.

—Si te hubieras quedado en el suelo, como te dije, habría llegado a ti antes de que te alcanzaran —afirmó.

Renesmee soltó un suspiró profundamente femenino y enojado a la vez.

—Podrías dejar de comportarte como un idiota y darme las gracias por haber ayudado. Incluso podrías decir que, de no haber sido por mí, ese monstruo te habría arrancado la cabeza.

Seth tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas.

—No habría sido yo quien terminara sin cabeza —declaró Jacob, molesto.

—Eso no es lo que me ha parecido a mí. Cuando he mirado hacia atrás, he visto que…

—Bueno, bueno, niños, dejad vuestras diferencias, para más tarde —los interrumpió el rubio—. Ahora tenemos que marcharnos, llamar por teléfono para que recojan todos estos cadáveres y llegar a casa.

—Yo llamaré a Charlie —dijo Jacob.

Unos minutos después, cuando terminó de hablar por teléfono, Jacob vio que Renesmee caminaba en círculos, despacio, mientras contemplaba el panorama con una tranquilidad digna de admiración.

Cuando llegó ante el cuerpo del joven hombre lobo dorado que le había salvado la vida al huir con el gris, se detuvo y lo miró.

—Dios mío, sigue vivo… ¡Todavía respira! —exclamó.

—¿Qué hacemos con él, Jake? —preguntó Seth.

—No lo sé. No podemos…

—Me ha salvado la vida —intervino Renesmee—. Tenemos que llevárnoslo y asegurarnos de que se recupere.

—Aléjate ahora mismo de él, Renesmee —bramó Jake.

Renesmee lo miró con mal humor.

—Sólo es un niño, Jacob.

—Y también es un asesino y un monstruo, ¿recuerdas? Dos cosas que odias.

—Yo no odio a nadie. Tener miedo no es lo mismo que odiar —argumentó—. Además, no es un asesino… me ha salvado. Tienes que ayudarlo.

Jacob soltó un gruñido de disgusto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo digo yo —respondió la pelirroja.

Él arqueó las cejas y la miró con interés, preguntándose cómo era posible que fuera tan contradictoria y tan fascinante.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Entonces, lo ayudaré yo misma.

Jacob entrecerró los ojos y puso los brazos en jarras.

—Lo sabía. Sabía que serías una fuente interminable de problemas. En cuanto te vi en el restaurante, supe que lo complicarías todo.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —preguntó, indignada—. ¡Eres un idiota integral! Desde que nos conocemos, me han atacado dos veces, han destrozado mi piso y la tienda donde trabajo, han aterrorizado a mis amigos y me he visto sometida a tus espantosos cambios de humor.

Seth rió. Jacob la miró con más enfado que nunca.

—¡Yo no tengo cambios de humor!

Renesmee hizo un ruido de desdén.

—¡Ja! ¡Pregúntaselo a cualquiera que te conozca!

—Tiene algo de razón, Jake —dijo Seth.

—Tú cierra la bocaza. ¿O quieres que te deje aquí hasta que te desangres?

—No le hagas caso, Seth —dijo Renesmee—. Está de los nervios.

Seth rompió a reír otra vez, pero su risa se transformó inmediatamente en un gemido de dolor.

—Maldita sea, mujer, no me hagas reír tanto…

—¿Queréis hacerme el favor de callaros? —rugió Jacob—. Eres condenadamente insolente para tener tanto miedo de mí, Renesmee.

—Porque estoy tan enfadada contigo que ya no te tengo miedo —afirmó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Jacob ya iba replicar cuando sonó su teléfono móvil.

—¿Dígame?

—Hola, Jacob…

La conexión telefónica era bastante mala, pero reconoció su voz al instante. Era James.

—¿Tú novia se está divirtiendo con el paseo por las montañas? —le preguntó.

—Sí, se está divirtiendo mucho.

Jacob murmuró a Renesmee y a Seth el nombre de quien llamaba.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que sepa que se ha metido en un buen lío al acompañarte, Jacob. Además, me encanta ponerte en mi lugar… ¿cómo te sientes ahora que eres la presa y no el cazador?

—Las presas huyen, James, y yo no huyo. Si quieres encontrarme, sabes dónde estoy. A diferencia de ti, no me escondo como un cobarde.

James rió.

—Si me enfadas, Jacob, haré algo más que matar a esa pelirroja la próxima vez que le ponga las manos encima. Le daré ocasión de gozar de los placeres de un hombre de verdad… y luego, cuando todavía sienta el calor del orgasmo, la devoraré.

Jacob apretó el móvil con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de romperlo.

—Me temo que tu pequeña banda de cretinos se ha visto algo menguada tras nuestro encuentro —le informó—. Veo que últimamente has estado ocupado, James… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ha dado ahora por jugar a ser un líder? ¿Acaso no encuentras a ninguna mujer que te quiera lamer esa cosa minúscula que tienes entre las piernas?

James lo maldijo en voz alta y añadió:

—Mis seguidores luchan por la verdad, Black.

—¿Por la verdad? ¿Y qué verdad es ésa? ¿La de un canalla patético que sólo se siente un hombre cuando aterroriza a los más débiles? Sí, claro, eres todo un héroe, James —se burló.

—No se trata de mí, Black. Los míos creen que deben asumir lo que son.

—¿Monstruos?

—¡No! ¡Dioses! —puntualizó James con voz de loco—. Los mensajeros de la muerte, amigo mío.

—¿Dioses? Sólo somos hombres, pedazo de ignorante. Pero te crees tan listo que la arrogancia se te ha subido a la cabeza.

—Somos bestias —dijo James, intentando recobrar la calma—. Somos los reyes de la creación y tenemos todo un mundo lleno de comida. Los humanos son débiles, Black. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrás detenernos? Al final triunfaremos y no podrás hacer nada por impedirlo.

—Al final, acabarás como el perro que eres —declaró Jacob con tranquilidad absoluta—. Y por si no has entendido bien lo que eso significa, te lo diré bien clarito: voy a por ti, James. Ya estás muerto.

—Puede que te hayas librado de mis soldados, Black, pero ni Clerwater ni tú, juntos, lograsteis acabar conmigo. No tengo miedo de ti.

Jacob sonrió de un modo casi cruel. El odio que sentía por James era tan intenso que podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser. Era de la clase de odio que podía emponzoñar su alma.

—Ese es tu segundo error —afirmó.

James volvió a reír.

—¿Y cuál ha sido el primero?

—Tocar a mi mujer.

Dicho esto, Jacob cortó la comunicación.

* * *

**Hola mis amores!**

**Como ha ido el fin de semana? Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta adaptación, espero vuestras opiniones ^^**

**Os quiero!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Tras esconder los cadáveres en el bosque, Jacob explicó a Renesmee que sus compañeros vendrían a recogerlos más tarde. A continuación, usó las pesadas cadenas del todoterreno para retirar los troncos que los hombres lobo habían atravesado en el camino.

Por último, metió al hombre lobo inconsciente en el asiento de atrás, con Seth. Él se puso al volante y Renesmee en el asiento del copiloto.

No tardaron en llegar a un lugar que Jacob llamó «el callejón de los Cazadores», el sitio donde vivía su clan. Era un claro oculto en los bosques y con una pendiente ligera donde, según explicó, sólo vivían los Cazadores porque los Crestas Plateadas no los querían cerca.

Renesmee alcanzó a distinguir diez cabañas, aunque tuvo la impresión de que algunas no se habían usado en mucho tiempo. Y a pesar de que la distancia los obligaba a viajar muy lejos para comprar suministros, que se negaban a adquirir a los Crestas Plateadas, las casas tenían todas las comodidades posibles, desde agua caliente y luz eléctrica hasta conexión a Internet. En ese sentido, no se diferenciaba mucho de la localidad de Shadow Peak, que se encontraba más arriba y donde vivían los Crestas Plateadas.

Jacob también le explicó que ningún humano habría notado nada extraño en Shadow Peak. Los únicos que conocían la verdad eran los propios habitantes, que muy pocas veces permitían visitas. De todas formas, y como precaución, mantenían guardias en los alrededores por si algún humano se acercaba por los senderos de montaña. Cuando Renesmee preguntó si ellos también ponían guardias, Jacob respondió que el territorio de los Cazadores estaba tan bien escondido que no era necesario.

Por lo visto, tanto su territorio como la localidad misma se encontraban en una propiedad que los hombres lobo habían adquirido siglos antes. Cuando tenían que abandonarla, se mezclaban con los humanos con toda naturalidad y llevaban una vida tan normal como el resto, con sus carnés de conducir y sus tarjetas de la Seguridad Social. Además, un tratamiento de ingeniería genética les permitía ocultar los rasgos extraños de su ADN e impedir que algún médico los descubriera. La única amenaza a la que se enfrentaban eran los hombres lobo descontrolados, que ponían en peligro las leyes de la colectividad.

Renesmee sentía tanta curiosidad que lamentó no poder ver el lugar con más claridad. El sol ya se estaba ocultando cuando llegaron y sólo distinguió las siluetas de los rústicos edificios.

Aparcaron delante de la cabaña más cercana. Jacob llevó al hombre lobo joven al sótano y ella se dedicó a admirar el espacioso salón, de techo alto.

Tenía un ambiente muy masculino, con dos grandes sofás de cuero, situados frente a la chimenea, y alfombras de tonos borgoña y gris sobre un entarimado de color tan oscuro que parecía negro. Resultaba tan acogedor que deseó tumbarse en uno de los sofás y disfrutar del calor de un fuego. Olía a cedro, a madera encerada y a bosque.

Pero Renesmee también se fijó en otro detalle: todo era elegante y caro, lo cual indicaba que los Cazadores no tenían problemas con el dinero. Eso le inquietó bastante. Ahora sabía que Jacob no era solamente un hombre muy atractivo, sino también un hombre rico o en posición desahogada. Mantenerlo a su lado iba a ser tan difícil como intentar atrapar la luna o alcanzar una estrella con la mano.

Los hombres entraron en el salón al cabo de unos segundos. Renesmee oyó el sonido de sus botas antes de verlos.

—Es precioso… —murmuró.

—¿Quieres algo de comer o de beber? —preguntó Jacob—. Mañana por la mañana, cuando hayas descansado, te enseñaré la casa y los alrededores.

—Dios mío, Jake, me dejas pasmado… —dijo Seth con humor—. ¿Le ofreces comida y bebida? Increíble. Nunca habría imaginado que llegaría a verte en clave de caballero encantador.

—¿Encantador? —preguntó ella—. ¿Sólo por ofrecerme algo de beber?

Seth le guiñó un ojo.

—Me temo que sí, preciosa. Jacob no suele ser tan educado; normalmente, se limita a soltar un gruñido y la dama en cuestión lo sigue hasta la cama como un perrito faldero —explicó.

—Justo lo que quería saber —dijo ella, con sarcasmo.

Seth rió.

—Antes de conocerte, Jake no era precisamente un príncipe azul. Debo admitir que su nuevo papel es de lo más refrescante… aunque supongo que su sentido del honor sigue siendo tan escaso como de costumbre.

—¿Y qué me dices del tuyo? —contraatacó Jacob.

—El mío goza de buena salud —dijo Seth, sonriendo a Renesmee—. Soy un verdadero ángel… reparto placer y no muerdo. A menos, claro está, que alguna dama me lo pida.

Jacob se acercó a ella, le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Renesmee se puso tensa, pero él no la soltó.

—¿Por qué no dejas de coquetear con ella, cretino? —ordenó.

Seth soltó un silbido irónico.

—Había olvidado lo posesivo que puede llegar a ser.

Jacob miró a su compañero con cierta preocupación.

—Será mejor que llamemos a Kate, Clerwater. Tu cuello tiene mal aspecto.

—¿Quién es Kate? —preguntó ella.

—Nuestra curandera. Es una mezcla de bruja y médico —contestó Jacob.

Renesmee miró al rubio y supo que Kate era bastante más que eso. La cara de Seth se había iluminado en cuanto Jacob había pronunciado su nombre.

—No la necesito. Estoy bien —afirmó.

—¿Estás seguro?

Seth hizo caso omiso y se alejó.

—Voy al sótano a hablar con nuestro jovencito —anunció—. Os dejaré solos para que os divirtáis un rato.

Seth salió del salón y cerró la puerta, silbando una canción que se parecía sospechosamente a la banda sonora de la serie Vacaciones en el mar.

—Vaya, es un tipo bastante sutil, ¿eh? —bromeó Renesmee.

—Sí, es tan sutil como un tren de mercancías —sonrió.

Ahora que estaban a solas, Renesmee se puso tan nerviosa que no supo qué decir. Y, finalmente, preguntó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Es grande la cabaña?

Jacob le dio un apretón y la soltó.

—Cuando nos mudamos aquí, convertí el sótano en un dormitorio de invitados, para que lo usen nuestros compañeros cuando están en la zona.

Se acercó a la pared y activó la alarma de la cabaña. Después, se giró hacia ella, se apoyó en la pared y la miró.

—Seth lleva algunas cadenas en su bolsa, así que podrá inmovilizar a nuestro prisionero —explicó.

—Espero que esté bien…

Jacob hizo un gesto hacia uno de los arcos del salón, indicándole que lo siguiera. Renesmee supuso que iría a la cocina, y mientras intentaba decidir si debía seguirlo, él reapareció con un par de cervezas.

Le dio una y dijo:

—Ven conmigo. Si no tienes ganas de comer, te llevaré a la habitación.

Renesmee dudó.

—Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de antes, Jacob. Y darte las gracias por haberme salvado…

—No tienes que darme las gracias.

Jacob le dedicó una sonrisa leve. A continuación, se apoyó nuevamente en una pared y echó un trago de su cerveza, con la mano libre metida en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero. Tenía un aspecto maravillosamente masculino y rebelde. Su cuerpo era tan perfecto que habría vuelto loca a cualquier mujer; y sus ojos estaban llenos de peligro, humor y sensualidad.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo digo muy en serio. La mayoría de las personas no habrían arriesgado su vida por un desconocido.

Jacob la miró en silencio durante un momento. Luego, sonrió con malicia y declaró:

—¿Por qué no te acercas y me demuestras tu agradecimiento?

—No te estoy tan agradecida —replicó.

Renesmee se sorprendió de su propia valentía y de la total incongruencia de la situación. Jacob era un hombre lobo, un monstruo sacado de la peor de las pesadillas; y sin embargo, se sentía segura con él.

—Bueno, tenía que intentarlo —se justificó.

Jacob se acercó, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia un pasillo oscuro.

—Jacob…

Él habló sin mirarla.

—Piensas tan fuerte que casi oigo tus pensamientos, Renesmee.

—Espero que la cabaña tenga más de un dormitorio, porque no pienso dormir contigo —le advirtió—. Bueno, ni contigo ni con Seth.

Jacob se detuvo tan en seco que ella chocó contra su espalda y derramó un poco de cerveza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él con cierto enfado—. ¿Porque soy lo que soy?

Renesmee tuvo que tragar saliva. De repente, tenía la boca seca.

—Bueno, sí… en parte.

—Tonterías. —Ella parpadeó.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya me has oído —dijo él.

Renesmee lo miró a los ojos sin saber qué contestar.

—Yo…

—¿Sabes lo que creo, Renesmee? —dijo, con voz muy suave—. Creo que me deseas y que eso te asusta mucho más que mi naturaleza. De hecho, empiezo a pensar que no me tienes miedo. Y aunque no estés preparada para tener una relación sexual conmigo, también creo que deberías compartir mi cama y dejar que te demuestre hasta qué punto confías en mí, Ness.

Ella se estremeció por dentro. Jacob tenía razón, pero intentó no demostrarlo.

—¿De verdad te parece que dormir en la misma cama es una buena idea? —acertó a preguntar.

Jacob asintió con arrogancia y una mirada intensa.

—Creo que es la mejor idea que he tenido nunca —contestó.

Renesmee respiró hondo. Su aroma la rodeó por completo; era un aroma cálido, como un rayo de sol en las profundidades del bosque; un olor limpio, aunque tenía el fondo de sudor que había derramado durante el combate con los hombres lobo.

Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y dijo:

—Lo siento, Jacob. No puedo.

Jacob gruñó.

—Es curioso… No recuerdo que estuvieras tan nerviosa conmigo en el todoterreno —observó.

—Porque sólo es un coche —argumentó ella—, íbamos de viaje, no a tu habitación.

Él rió con suavidad.

—Cariño, odio destrozar tus ilusiones, pero no hay nada en esa cama que no pueda hacer en un coche —afirmó.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo. No lo hizo.

—¿Te has quedado sin habla? —preguntó él, entre risas—. Mira, Ness, lo creas o no, me gusta que mis amantes lo sean por voluntad propia… ¿No quieres mantener una relación sexual conmigo? Me parece muy bien y respeto tu decisión. Pero vamos a dormir juntos, en mi cama. De lo contrario, no te podría proteger.

Renesmee dudó que alguna de las amantes de Jacob hubiera sufrido alguna vez de un problema de falta de voluntad.

—Yo… es que… es que no puedo pensar con claridad —intentó explicarse—. Han pasado muchas cosas desde ayer, Jacob. Ni siquiera sé lo que quieres de mí.

—Lo único que quiero es que estés a salvo, Ness. Vamos…

Jacob suspiró y la llevó por el pasillo, hasta una habitación grande que indiscutiblemente era de él. Tenía una cama enorme, preciosa, y unos cuantos muebles.

Jacob encendió la luz y se giró hacia ella.

—Confía un poco en mí, Ness —dijo en voz muy baja, como para no asustarla—. ¿Crees que podrás?

En cuanto Renesmee asintió, Jacob dio un paso hacia ella y sintió una aguda punzada en el pecho. Deseaba atraparla contra la pared, apretarse contra su cuerpo y sentir todas sus curvas cálidas y suaves.

Notó la duda en sus ojos y supo que ella sentía lo mismo. Supo que estaba dominada por el mismo deseo que a él le encogía el corazón.

—¿Seguro que sólo quieres protegerme? —preguntó Renesmee, nerviosa—. ¿No tienes miedo de que intente escapar otra vez?

—Puedes intentarlo, pero no lo conseguirías.

La expresión de Renesmee era tan graciosa que tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada.

—¿Y qué harías si me escapo? ¿Darme un puntapié?

Jacob sonrió.

—Si es necesario…

—Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió ella.

Jaocb le dedicó una risa sarcástica, se puso repentinamente serio y le lanzó una mirada salvajemente posesiva.

—Lo siento, pero si intentas escapar…

Ella apretó los labios con exasperación.

—¿De verdad me crees tan estúpida? ¿Crees que, ahora que sé lo que está sucediendo, voy a intentar huir?

—Renesmee, hay muchas cosas que no sabes todavía. Podrías sentir la tentación de marcharte, y no quiero que me la juegues cuando las cosas se pongan…

—¿Difíciles?

—Complicadas —puntualizó.

Ella rió.

—Oh, qué gran diferencia.

Incapaz de contenerse, Jacob le acarició la mejilla y deseó poder tranquilizarla. Al ver que ella no se apartaba, siguió adelante con sus caricias y admiró la belleza de sus pómulos y la provocativa marca de la mejilla derecha, que tanto deseaba besar.

Respiró profundamente y su olor le llenó los pulmones. Después, alzó la otra mano y le pasó los pulgares por los arcos de las cejas, la frágil piel de debajo de los ojos, las comisuras de los labios y, finalmente, el cuello.

Muy despacio, pero sin concederle la oportunidad de rechazarlo, se inclinó y la besó dulcemente en la boca.

Renesmee no necesitó nada más. Gimió, alzó las manos para agarrarle las muñecas y Jacob se supo completamente perdido. Sabía que un beso no iba a ser suficiente. Necesitaba más. La necesitaba toda, entera.

La situación no podía ser más peligrosa.

—Renesmee…

Lo que estaba creciendo en su interior se transformó en algo más salvaje y explosivo. El sabor de Renesmee inundó su boca como una droga potente, haciéndolo temblar de placer.

Jacob la saboreó poco a poco. Ella le mordió el labio con insistencia.

El beso se volvió más apasionado, más profundo. Cuando sintió la lengua de Renesmee, gimió de forma casi animal. Se sentía como si el mar lo arrastrara hacia la suave orilla de una playa, convirtiéndolo al mismo tiempo en un ser distinto, irreconocible.

Era la primera vez que sentía una emoción tan adictiva, tan vibrante, tan intensa y tan dulce. Tenía la sensación de que nunca se podría cansar de Renesmee.

—Maldita sea… —llegó a decir—. Esto es demasiado bueno, Ness. Sabes demasiado bien…

Ella gimió en respuesta y él le pegó un último y delicado mordisco en el labio inferior. Acto seguido, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, le puso las manos en los hombros y dio un paso atrás.

Renesmee le soltó las muñecas.

Él bajó la cabeza e intentó controlar su respiración, que se había acelerado.

—¿Por qué no te duchas? —le ofreció.

—Sí, bueno…

—Espera un momento.

Jacob se acercó a la cómoda y sacó una camiseta vieja, desgastada tras muchos lavados.

—Toma. La puedes usar para dormir.

—Gracias. No había pensado en eso… ¿Seguro que no te importa?

Renesmee lo preguntó con cautela, como si en lugar de una camiseta le estuviera ofreciendo un anillo de bodas.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza y rió.

—Póntela tranquilamente, Ness. Te aseguro que no forma parte de un ritual extraño de hombres lobo… no te condenará a mí hasta el fin de tus días, seguro.

Renesmee sonrió, alcanzó la camiseta y se giró para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, pero cambió de opinión y lo miró de nuevo.

—¿Qué significa lo de compañera para toda la vida? —le preguntó.

Jacob la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Dónde has oído eso?

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Adivínalo…

Él suspiró.

—Dios mío… ese idiota se va a llevar un buen puñetazo.

—¿No te parece que deberías habérmelo dicho? —alegó Renesmee.

Mientras hablaban, Jacob se había quitado la camiseta que llevaba puesta para ponerse una limpia. Renesmee contempló su pecho desnudo y pensó que era lo más bello y arrebatador que había visto nunca. Era el pecho de un guerrero, bronceado y lleno de cicatrices, formidable por su fuerza y por su tamaño.

Era tan bello que la dejó sin aire.

—Pensaba decírtelo —se justificó—. Pero francamente, todavía no he encontrado las palabras adecuadas.

Renesmee notó que estaba nervioso y sonrió.

—Al menos, podrías intentarlo. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Qué nos va a pasar? ¿Sólo es una cuestión de atracción física? ¿O acaso hay algo más? —preguntó ella—. ¿Nos enamoraremos?

—Estaremos siempre juntos, y fundaremos una familia —contestó—. Es algo químico, pero también metafísico… no sé, llámalo como quieras. El amor no tiene nada que ver. Y me alegro, porque no estoy hecho para eso.

Al oír sus palabras, Renesmee se sintió profundamente decepcionada.

—Claro —murmuró—. Debería haberlo imaginado de un tipo como tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada. Sólo somos dos desconocidos cuyos cuerpos se desean —respondió, deseando no haber empezado la conversación—. Pero no sé, esperaba que hubiera algo más… algo más profundo. Olvida lo que he dicho.

—Dudo que pueda olvidarlo —confesó.

—Entonces, ¿es algo que nos afecta a los dos?

—¿Estás insinuando que tú no lo sientes? —preguntó él.

—Claro que lo siento. Pero si es algo de los hombres lobo, ¿por qué me afecta también a mí? Yo no soy un…

—¿Un monstruo? —la interrumpió.

—No iba a decir eso.

—Que seas humana, no significa que puedas escapar a nuestra conexión. Tú y yo somos distintos en algunos aspectos, es evidente, pero somos iguales en lo esencial. Lo mismo que me afecta a mí te afecta a ti. La única diferencia es que tú no lo notas tanto como yo… tu sentido del olor no es tan fino ni está tan desarrollado —dijo Jacob—. Sin embargo, vas a sentir los efectos. Y cuanto más te resistas, más difícil te resultará.

Renesmee supo que estaba diciendo la verdad porque ya sentía los efectos. Lo deseaba con todo su cuerpo. Cada vez que lo miraba, se sentía como un glotón en un banquete romano.

Su mirada se posó en las múltiples cicatrices que cruzaban la perfección de su piel. Imaginó el dolor y las heridas que había sufrido y se sintió orgullosa de aquellas marcas, de aquel recordatorio de su valor. Jacob era un guerrero, pero también podía ser un hombre inmensamente cariñoso. Y esa combinación absolutamente irresistible para ella.

—Entonces… cuando tú… nosotros… cuando hagamos el amor… —intentó decir.

Él rió con suavidad.

—¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Si haremos el amor como dos personas normales?

Ella frunció el ceño, frustrada.

—No me refería a eso. Deja de poner palabras en mi boca.

Él la miró durante unos momentos, como si se debatiera en su interior.

—El sexo puede ser peligroso —dijo—. Los licántropos tenemos que aprender a controlarnos; sobre todo, los de pura raza… Nuestros impulsos son mucho más animales, por así decirlo. No es un problema cuando nos acostamos con un ser de nuestra especie, pero puede llegar a serlo con un humano. Además, si se produce alguna herida y alguien sangra…

—¿Qué puede pasar?

—Que se despierten nuestros instintos de lobo —explicó Jacob—. Sería un desastre, claro. Por eso tenemos que aprender a controlarnos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Has aprendido a controlarte? —preguntó en voz baja, casi inaudible.

—Mi hermano mayor y mi padre me hincharon la cabeza con lecciones y consejos hasta que pensé que me iba a estallar —ironizó, sonriendo—. Pero presté la atención necesaria.

Jacob se sentó, se quitó las botas y empezó a bajarse los calcetines. Ella deseó acercarse y acariciarlo.

—¿Alguna vez has estado a punto de perder el control?

—No, en absoluto. Sólo soy un mestizo, ¿recuerdas? Me controlo mejor que la mayoría de los licántropos.

Renesmee pensó en la palabra «control» y se dijo que a ella tampoco le iría mal, porque la boca se le estaba haciendo agua. Se mordió el labio inferior, incapaz de dejar de mirarlo. Si en ese momento hubieran bombardeado la zona, no se habría movido del sitio.

—Renesmee…

—¿Sí?

—¿Te ocurre algo?

Renesmee intentó reaccionar.

—No, no…

—Pienso respetar tu política contra el sexo, pero si quieres que me mantenga alejado de ti, tendrás que dejar de mirarme de esa manera.

—Lo intento. Te aseguro que lo intento —susurró—. En fin, será mejor que me duche…

—Sí, será mejor.

Cuando Renesmee se alejó hacia el cuarto de baño, habría jurado que Jacob se estaba riendo. A mandíbula batiente.

Renesmee abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, sólo rota por la luz de la luna, y estuvo a punto de gritar. Pero se encontró ante la mirada de unos ojos marrones, tan llenos de energía y tan posesivos que gimió.

—¿Por qué me estás abrazando? —exigió saber.

—Maldita sea, no me mires así —protestó Jacob—. No voy a hacerte daño. Tenías una pesadilla… y cuando te he querido despertar, te has aferrado a mí. Descuida, no pretendía violarte.

—Lo siento…

Renesmee bajó la mirada y vio que, efectivamente, se había agarrado a sus bíceps.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él con preocupación.

—No lo sé…

Ella quiso apartarse, pero Jacob se lo impidió.

—Tranquila… No te alejes de mí, Ness. No te haré daño.

—Lo sé, discúlpame —dijo—. Es una respuesta automática, no lo puedo evitar. Mis pesadillas son tan…

Los ojos de Renesmee se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No llores, cariño —dijo él, con voz increíblemente tierna—. ¿Tienes pesadillas a menudo? ¿Con qué sueñas?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Él le puso una mano debajo de la barbilla y le alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—Porque quiero conocerte. Porque quiero comprenderte.

—No son sobre nada en concreto, sino una mezcla de muchas cosas —declaró, tras un momento de silencio—. Cuando mi madre no estaba saliendo con ningún hombre, me llevaba al cine a ver películas de terror porque le gustaban mucho y no quería ir sola. Luego, sus amantes se dieron cuenta de que yo era muy miedosa y se dedicaban a asustarme siempre que podían.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó él.

—Lo que has oído, me temo. Una noche, uno de ellos se pasó de la raya y se dedicó a aullar y gruñir delante de la puerta de mi dormitorio. Por lo visto, le pareció muy divertido. Y mi madre no le dijo nada.

—Los novios de tu madre… supongo que no te harían… que ninguno de ellos…

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no. Sólo era una diversión inocente. Y yo era tan increíblemente miedosa, que era un blanco fácil. Cuando llegué a la adolescencia, estaba convencida de que sufrir tantas pesadillas era completamente normal.

—Como me los encuentre alguna vez, se llevarán una dosis de su propia medicina —declaró Jacob.

—Ojalá. Me encantaría verlo…

Renesmee rompió a reí sonrió y ella sintió la ola de deseo más intensa de toda su vida.

Quiso controlarse. Se dijo que aquello era un error. Pero no pudo.

Al final, cerró la puerta a la voz de su conciencia y se entregó a las ansias que la dominaban.

Apretó las manos contra la superficie dura y cálida de su pecho y notó los latidos de su corazón, fuertes y regulares. Él se quedó completamente inmóvil, saboreando el efecto de su contacto, y ella lo acarició con manos temblorosas.

Por fin, Jacob le apartó el pelo de la cara, puso las manos en sus mejillas y la miró a los ojos. Renesmee absorbió la belleza masculina y contundente de sus rasgos bajo la luz de la luna, que entraba por la ventana; desde la forma evocadora y sensual de su boca y de sus pómulos, hasta las arrugas enormemente atractivas que se le formaban en los ojos.

—Si no quieres que te vuelva a besar —dijo él, con voz ronca—, será mejor que me lo digas ahora, pequeña.

Renesmee le acarició el cuello a modo de respuesta. Él soltó un profundo gemido y la besó.

Fue como echar una cerilla a un tanque de combustible. La atracción que sentían estalló en una nube de hambre y necesidad.

Jacob la echó en la cama y la cubrió con el calor de su cuerpo, acercando la boca a pocos milímetros de Renesmee. Estaba tan cerca, tan deliciosamente cerca, que ella se estremeció. Y lo deseaba tanto que casi le dolía.

—Más, más… —gimió, sorprendida de su propio ruego.

Él bajó la cabeza y su risa ronca y profunda resonó contra uno de los pezones de Renesmee.

—No me metas prisa, Ness. Quiero tomármelo con calma. Saborearte.

Le acarició las costillas y le subió la camiseta para explorarla mejor.

—Mmm… —gimió ella.

Renesmee le acarició el pecho. Le encantaba su olor, el contraste de sus texturas, la combinación de dureza y suavidad.

Jacob le acarició la parte inferior de uno de los senos e introdujo una mano por debajo de sus braguitas.

Fue tan emocionante que Renesmee dejó de respirar durante unos segundos. Entonces, introdujo los dedos entre sus muslos, localizó su sexo húmedo y caliente y emitió un sonido gutural.

—Eso… eso no es un beso… —dijo ella, estremecida.

—Sí, lo sé —susurró Jacob, con una sombra de sonrisa—. Relájate, cariño. No te haré daño. Te lo prometo.

—Jacob…

Jacob cerró una mano sobre el sexo de Renesmee, apartó la tela que aún se interponía y le succionó un pezón, haciéndole gritar.

—No me canso de ti, Ness…

—Jake…

Se arqueó contra él, apretando el pecho contra su boca, concentrándose en las caricias de sus labios y de su lengua.

—Relájate —ordenó él.

Jacob ascendió un poco y la besó apasionadamente en la boca, sin contenerse. Renesmee lo deseaba de un modo tan feroz que casi no podía soportarlo. Era como si el mundo entero estallara en su interior, desgarrándola con una violencia y una fuerza incontenibles.

Lo miró a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada. Todo en él era anhelo, ansias, una necesidad primitiva.

Renesmee se estremeció de placer y a continuación, al sentir que Jacob le introducía un dedo en su sexo, se quedó completamente inmóvil.

—Eres tan pequeña y estás tan caliente, tan húmeda…

Ella se apretó contra él. Jacob la besó otra vez en la boca y dijo:

—Déjate llevar.

Introdujo el dedo un poco más y la frotó con dulzura.

El miedo y las pesadillas de Renesmee se esfumaron bajo la intensidad de aquel placer que la consumía por completo. Jacob siguió besándola mientras entraba y salía de ella y le acariciaba el clítoris con el pulgar, como un maestro consumado.

Renesmee tardó muy poco en alcanzar el clímax. Gritó, se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies y se dejó caer en un torbellino tan largo y tan intenso que, cuando por fin terminó, la dejó jadeando y sin fuerzas.

Oyó que Jacob le susurraba algo urgente y ronco contra el cabello; pero antes de que pudiera responder, se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, con la mejilla apretada contra el pecho de Jacob y sus latidos pesados y violentos.

* * *

**Hola mis dulces amores!**

**Que tal este capítulo? os gustó? por fin ese acercamiento tan caliente *-* jajaj**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos...me hacen feliz ^^**

**Tengo que dar especialmente las gracias a... MayBlack. Gracias por siempre estar ahí!**

**Un beso enorme y os deseo un feliz fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes! Os quiero!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

—Hum… Sabía que olía a café.

Seth se alejó de la encimera, en la que estaba apoyado, y sonrió al oír la voz de Renesmee.

—Eres muy previsible, Nessy —bromeó—. Lo único que se necesita para que aparezcas corriendo es la promesa de un poco de cafeína.

—Me temo que has descubierto mi debilidad… —dijo ella.

Renesmee rió y él se movió para servirle una taza.

Cuando se despertó, sola en la cama, Renesmee descubrió que en una de las esquinas del dormitorio habían dejado una maleta y cuatro cajas llenas de pertenencias suyas. Contenta con la rapidez con que habían llegado, se puso unos calcetines, unos vaqueros desgastados y un jersey de color azul oscuro y decidió aventurarse fuera de la habitación.

El olor del café había hecho todo lo demás.

—¿Lo quieres con leche y azúcar? —preguntó Seth.

Renesmee sintió un poco de frío y arrugó los dedos de los pies contra los baldosines del suelo de la cocina, que estaban calientes.

—Las dos cosas, gracias.

—Estaba pensando que no le mencionaré a Jake lo de tu adicción a la cafeína —dijo él, mientras guardaba la leche en el frigorífico—. Lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano, pero me gustaría ver cómo se esfuerza por llegar a tu corazón y averiguar las cosas que te gustan. Será muy divertido.

Renesmee se estremeció al oír el nombre de su amante, y se alegró de que Seth estuviera en ese momento de espaldas y no la pudiera ver.

—¿Está por aquí? —preguntó, con el tono más neutral que le fue posible.

—Sí, en su despacho, comprobando si hay algo nuevo por Covington. Tenemos toda una red de informantes que están buscando a James.

Renesmee preguntó por el hombre lobo que estaba en el sótano. Seth la informó mientras terminaba con el café.

—Ya ha vuelto en sí, así que lo tenemos sometido a vigilancia permanente. Jacob ha intentado sacarle algo útil, algo que nos pueda servir.

Seth se sentó frente a ella, con la mesa de madera de pino entre los dos, y la miró con una sonrisa.

—No quiero meter la nariz donde no me llaman, cariño, pero he notado que la cara te cambia cada vez que menciono a Jake. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que las cosas no os fueron bien anoche?

—No, te equivocas, fueron perfectamente… No se trata de eso. Es que le pregunté por lo de ser su compañera y él me lo explicó.

—Sí, claro, seguro que te lo explicó —dijo Seth, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Jacob es un desastre con las palabras. Seguro que ni él mismo querría escuchar lo que dijo.

—Bueno, no dijo demasiado. Supongo que quiso explicarme que esto es una atracción física y que no debo hacerme ilusiones con la posibilidad de que se enamore de mí. Afirmó, literalmente, que no está hecho para eso.

—Vaya, lo siento. Adoro a Jacob, pero puede llegar a ser un verdadero cretino.

—¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo de querer a alguien?

Seth, el hombre que siempre estaba de buen humor, dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño de repente.

—Parte de su miedo se debe a la infancia que tuvo. Nuestra naturaleza nos afecta a todos, claro, pero de forma diferente. Siempre estamos en guardia, atentos a cualquier peligro… no es una vida muy normal. Pero en su caso, creo que tiene miedo de quererte por lo que le pasó a Edward, a su hermano.

Renesmee sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Qué le pasó a su hermano?

—Se suicidó hace ocho años.

—¿Por qué?

Seth suspiró, echó la silla hacia atrás y cruzó las manos por encima del estómago.

—Edward llevaba casi tres años casado cuando su esposa murió en un incendio. El nexo que se establece en nuestras parejas es tan fuerte que su ruptura es un verdadero infierno. A veces, el superviviente se muere por dentro poco a poco; pero otras veces se deja llevar por una furia destructiva que lo consume. Cuando Edward perdió a Bella, se descubrió en el segundo caso y tuvo miedo de lo que podía llegar a ser. Por eso, para evitarlo, se mató.

—Creo que lo entiendo. Le preocupaba perder el control y convertirse en un descontrolado como James, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Y como no quería hacer daño a nadie ni condenar a su propio hermano a darle caza, decidió suicidarse…

—En efecto —dijo Seth, que sacudió la cabeza—. Jacob fue quien encontró su cadáver. Aquel mismo día, se prometió que él no sufriría el destino de Edward.

—Ahora entiendo que se empeñe en ocultar sus emociones. Sólo quiere protegerse…

—Lo puede intentar, pero no lo va a conseguir —afirmó Seth entre risitas—. Tengo la sensación de que tú eres la persona adecuada para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, Nessi. No te puede quitar los ojos de encima. Tendrás que confiar en él y darle un poco de tiempo.

—Eso es más fácil de decir que de hacer.

Seth sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

—Pero es verdad, por desgracia. Sé paciente con él.

—Bueno, ya veremos.

Renesmee echó un trago de café y preguntó:

—¿Cuántos Cazadores viven por aquí?

—Ahora mismo, seis; incluidos Jake y yo. Somos un grupo pequeño, de modo que tendrás ocasión de conocernos a fondo.

—Cualquiera diría que sois una especie de familia…

—Supongo que lo somos. Por lo menos, luchamos como una —dijo, riendo—. Sé que te caerán bien, pero ten cuidado con Liam. Ese irlandés es todo un mujeriego. Se ha ganado una buena reputación.

Renesmee sonrió y miró a Seth con ironía. Tenía la sospecha de que, en cuestión de mujeres, todos ellos tenían buena reputación.

—¿No hay mujeres Cazadoras?

—Sí, tenemos una, pero ahora está en Covington. De hecho, está vigilando a tus amigos con su compañero.

—¿Te refieres a Dimitri? —preguntó ella, recordando el nombre que Jacob había mencionado alguna vez.

Seth negó con la cabeza.

—No, ella es Leah. —contestó—. Teníamos más mujeres, pero todas se han casado y han sentado cabeza.

Renesmee tomó un poco más de café. Sin embargo, seguía tan somnolienta que bostezó.

—Discúlpame. No sé lo que me pasa. Normalmente, el café me despierta enseguida…

—Es que todavía estás agotada —la excusó—. Ayer tuvimos un día bastante complicado… ¿Por qué no te vas a echar una siesta mientras yo preparo un almuerzo rápido?

Renesmee volvió a bostezar, de modo que asintió.

—Sí, creo que es una buena idea. Y gracias por la conversación. Todo esto es difícil para mí, pero me estás ayudando mucho.

—Estoy a tu entera disposición.

Seth le guiñó un ojo. Ella sonrió y salió de la cocina, perfectamente consciente de que el amigo de Jacob no intentaba coquetear en serio con ella.

Poco después, pasó por delante de una habitación cerrada y oyó la voz de Jacob, que debía de estar al teléfono. Consideró la posibilidad de llamar a la puerta y darle los buenos días, pero prefirió no hacerlo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

En cuanto entró en el dormitorio y vio la cama enorme, recordó todas las imágenes de la noche anterior. Como ya la había hecho, se tumbó sobre la manta y apoyó la cabeza en el almohadón mientras se dejaba dominar por las imágenes de su encuentro amoroso con Jacob.

Renesmee nunca había sentido una necesidad física tan arrebatadora. Había sido la experiencia erótica más intensa de su vida. De hecho, sólo tenía que pensar en él para que el pulso se le acelerara inmediatamente.

Si para acostarse con Jacob tenía que perder el corazón, lo perdería con gusto.

Cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza en el almohadón. Era muy consciente de que la única forma de evitarse un desengaño amoroso era dar un paso atrás y mantener las distancias, pero no iba a ser fácil; nada era fácil en lo relativo a Jacob Black: ni su naturaleza de hombre lobo ni sus opiniones sobre el amor ni el caos que había causado en su vida.

A pesar de ello, y de todas las razones perfectamente lógicas que la inducían a protegerse de él, no podía negar que lo deseaba.

Jacob pensó que no debería haberla tocado. Estaba sentado tras la mesa de su despacho, mirando por la ventana, contemplando las hojas de los árboles bajo el azote del viento. Era una escena llena de color, que normalmente bastaba para tranquilizarle; pero aquel día no podía dejar de pensar en Renesmee.

La noche anterior había hecho algo nuevo para él: mirar a una mujer mientras dormía; mirar los ascensos y descensos leves de su pecho, sus rasgos cada vez más suaves e inocentes. Y fue una suerte que se quedara dormida después de alcanzar el orgasmo, porque la bestia que habitaba en él había estado a punto de despertarse y de tomar el control.

Pero Jacob sabía que no deseaba sólo sexo. Incluso en ese momento, sus colmillos y sus garras se afanaban por salir a la luz; ardía en deseos de establecer el pacto de sangre que los uniría para siempre.

Tocarla y sentir su placer, intenso como una tormenta de verano, había sido el momento más satisfactorio de su existencia. Si quería mantener las cosas dentro de un orden, tendría que imponerse algunas normas antes de repetir la experiencia. Estaba dispuesto a ser su compañero, pero no a ser un idiota incapaz de vivir sin una mujer a su lado. Por mucho que la deseara, no iba a permitir que aquella conexión destrozara su independencia.

Sin embargo, Jacob también sabía que lo que más le preocupaba no era eso. En el fondo, tenía miedo de que Renesmee lo rechazara, de que saliera corriendo si llegara a saber lo que verdaderamente quería de ella. Tenía miedo de perderla para siempre y terminar como su hermano.

Harto de dar vueltas al asunto, intentó tranquilizarse. A fin de cuentas, su problema más urgente no era Renesmee, sino James. Debía encontrar y eliminar a aquel canalla. Y para entonces, con un poco de suerte, ya no se sentiría tan completamente dominado por el deseo.

Al pensar en James, sus manos se cerraron sobre los brazos del sillón y las uñas de sus garras quisieron romper la barrera de la piel. El hombre lobo y sus seguidores habían aprendido a transformarse a plena luz del día. Jacob no hacía otra cosa que preguntarse cómo lo hacían y cuál era su propósito.

Daba por sentado que el extraño aroma ácido que habían encontrado en las mujeres muertas, cuyo asesinato estaban investigando Charlie y Liam, tenía algo que ver. Pero por algún motivo, eran incapaces de seguir el rastro de ese olor.

Algo iba mal, muy mal. Lo sentía en sus entrañas, se lo gritaba su instinto. Y Jacob había aprendido a confiar en su instinto.

Apoyó la cabeza en el cuero del sillón y miró la extensión vacía, de color pastel, del techo. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Un momento después, llamaron a la puerta del despacho. Cuando se giró hacia ella, vio a Seth.

—El chico se ha despertado. Se llama Riley Biers, va a cumplir dieciocho el mes que viene y es un Cresta Plateada. Es todo lo que ha dicho. Está bastante tranquilo, pero me gustaría presionarlo un poco y ver si le podemos sacar algo más.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo —dijo Jacob.

—¿Has hablado con Embry?

Mase negó con la cabeza.

—Lo he intentado, pero no ha habido suerte.

Embry Call era el miembro más joven de la Liga de los Ancianos, y uno de los pocos Crestas Plateadas a quien Jacob consideraba un amigo. Con su mirada cálida y su sonrisa amable, muchos habían creído que el hombre lobo era demasiado bueno para ocupar el cargo que le correspondía tras el fallecimiento de su padre, pero él les había demostrado que se equivocaban. Tras su aspecto inocente, se ocultaba todo un guerrero.

Desde el principio, Embry había sido un amigo y un aliado de los Cazadores. Siempre había defendido su causa frente a los que pretendían limitar el papel de los mestizos al de simples perros guardianes de los hombres lobo de pura raza.

Por desgracia, se había marchado a una región remota de Alaska y no estaba localizable. Había ido a visitar a su hermana, que formaba parte de un movimiento opuesto a la tecnología y no tenía ni un simple teléfono móvil. Naturalmente, Jacob lo había intentado con el de Embry, pero debía de estar fuera de cobertura y no lo localizaba.

Cruzó los dedos para que apareciera pronto. Necesitaban su consejo. Que James tuviera la habilidad de transformarse de día era todo un problema; que, además, la tuvieran sus seguidores, era una catástrofe.

Se levantó y salió al pasillo.

—Venga, Seth. Veamos lo que sabe ese Riley.

Minutos después, Jacob estaba sentado en el sofá del sótano, con las manos cruzadas entre las piernas, mientras Seth se apoyaba en la pared y miraba al chico, que yacía en una de las camas, con una muñeca esposada al cabecero de madera. Como era un hombre lobo, se habría podido soltar son facilidad; pero no sin organizar un buen estruendo.

—Tú eres Black —afirmó el chico—. Te conozco. Os conozco a los dos… sois toda una leyenda. Se dice que os habéis quedado con los Cazadores porque os gusta matar.

—Si alguien merece morir, no tenemos ningún problema en quitarlo de en medio —alegó Jacob, oliendo el temor del joven—. Pero no estamos aquí para matarte, Riley. Tenemos que hablar contigo. Necesitamos respuestas.

Riley entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado.

—¿Qué queréis saber?

—Todo lo que sepas sobre James. Cualquier cosa que nos sirva.

—Pensaba que ya lo sabíais todo.

Seth intervino en ese momento. Y habló con tanta dureza y frialdad que el chico se encogió en la cama. La preocupación y el miedo le hicieron parecer mayor.

—La transformación, Riley.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—¿Cómo es posible que os transforméis de día? —exigió saber—. ¿Cómo aprendió James? ¿Y cómo consigue que no le podamos seguir el rastro?

El adolescente sacudió la cabeza. Parecía que se sintiera culpable, algo completamente ajeno a un hombre lobo fuera de la ley.

—No lo sé —murmuró.

—Riley, si no nos ayudas, tendremos que…

—¡No recuerdo nada! —exclamó el joven—. ¡No quiero recordar! Ha sido una pesadilla tan horrible que ni siquiera me atrevo a recordarla.

Jacob y Seth pensaron que en aquel asunto había más de lo que parecía. Algo más allá del mal y de las ansias de poder.

—Pareces un chico decente, Riley. ¿Por qué te has mezclado con esos idiotas? —preguntó Jacob.

—Porque no tuve opción —respondió, desesperado.

—Siempre tenemos opción —afirmó Seth.

—¿Me vais a matar?

—No sé por qué lo hiciste, pero salvaste la vida a la compañera de mi amigo —dijo Seth—. No, él no te va a matar.

El chico los miró con desconfianza.

—¿Y tú?

—Seth tampoco te va a hacer daño —respondió Jacob—. Aquí estás a salvo. Pero necesitamos que nos ayudes.

—Ah, ahora lo entiendo… me vais a torturar hasta que os lo diga todo, ¿verdad?

La animosidad del chico era evidente, pero Jacob lo comprendió. Él también había tenido dieciocho años y sabía lo que se sentía al creerse solo y al estar lleno de ira y completamente confundido. Además, Riley era un pura raza, con todos los derechos y privilegios de los suyos. Y eso implicaba que debía aprender las normas y aprender a afrontar la parte animal de su naturaleza, especialmente difícil.

Por lo que sabían hasta entonces, Riley parecía un buen chico que se había descarriado un poco. Sin embargo, no se podían arriesgar. Hasta que aclararan las cosas, seguiría esposado a aquella cama.

—¿Ya has cambiado, Riley?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Lo sabes de sobra. Te estoy preguntando si ya te has alimentado de carne humana —dijo Jake.

El chico se cerró en banda.

—No voy a decir nada más. Si queréis torturarme, adelante. De lo contrario, dejadme en paz.

Jacob se levantó del sofá y miró a Seth, que asintió. Los dos sabían que de momento no podían sacarle nada más. Lo mejor que podían hacer era dejarlo solo, con sus pensamientos. Indudablemente, podrían haberse puesto desagradables con él, pero Jacob prefería evitarlo.

—Si nos das tu palabra de que no causarás más problemas, te quitaremos las esposas —afirmó Seth.

—No pienso irme a ninguna parte.

Seth se acercó a la cama, sacó la llave de las esposas y se las quitó. Después, salió de la habitación.

Jacob siguió a su compañero, pero se detuvo en la puerta y se giró.

—Una pregunta más…

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué le salvaste la vida?

Riley tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

—No sabía que estaban buscando a una chica. Cuando vi que la atacaba… tuve que hacer algo.

—Tomaste la decisión correcta, Riley. Podrías haber permitido que la matara y no lo hiciste. Y eso te ha salvado la vida.

Jacob dejó al chico a solas y siguió a Seth por la escalera.

—Voy a ver un partido en la televisión —dijo Seth—. Necesito relajarme un poco. Creo que después de lo de ayer, me lo merezco.

—Todavía no te he dado las gracias por quedarte despierto y vigilar a Riley…

Seth sonrió.

—No hay de qué, hombre. Sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí. No podíamos permitir que el chico anduviera por ahí cuando tú tienes a toda una mujer de carne y hueso en tu dormitorio.

Jacob rió.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que llame a Kate para que te mire esa herida?

—Seguro… esa maldita mujer me torturaría para divertirse. Prefiero ahorrarme el dolor de ponerme en sus manos.

Jacob quiso discutírselo, pero sabía que no iba a escucharlo.

—Voy a ver si Renesmee se ha despertado. Después, comprobaré el correo electrónico por si hay noticias nuevas. He enviado mensajes a unos Cazadores del resto del país para ver si alguno de ellos ha oído hablar de licántropos capaces de enmascarar su olor. Puede que sepan algo que nosotros desconocemos.

Seth asintió, pensativo.

—Cuando lleguen Charlie y Liam, deberíamos trazar un plan.

Jacob suspiró.

—Quién sabe. Puede que, para entonces, le hayamos sacado algo al chico.

—Eso espero, porque ahora mismo estamos en un punto muerto… —declaró—. Y sospecho que Riley nos oculta algo.

Renesmee todavía estaba durmiendo en la cama cuando Jacob apareció y le tocó un brazo. Ella despertó, sobresaltada, y se apartó inmediatamente de él; pero no se apartó porque Jacob le diera miedo, sino porque sintió un deseo inmediato de retomar lo que habían estado haciendo por la noche.

Por lo visto, su fuerza de voluntad era francamente frágil.

Ella se apartó el pelo de los ojos y Jacob se alejó de la cama, mirándola con extrañeza.

—No pretendía asustarte. Después de lo de anoche, pensé que nosotros… en fin, da igual, no importa —dijo él.

—Discúlpame, Jacob. Es que…

Renesmee no terminó la frase.

—Puedo oler tu miedo, Ness.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Sé que aún crees que me das miedo, pero te equivocas, Jacob. Esta mañana, cuando me he despertado, me he dado cuenta de que no habría permitido que me tocaras si no confiara en ti —dijo Renesmee, con una seguridad que le sorprendió a ella misma—. Pero después de lo de anoche… creo que será mejor que nos lo tomemos con calma, que sólo seamos amigos.

Jacob la miró con intensidad.

—No lo entiendo. Si no me tienes miedo, ¿cuál es el problema?

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Que no quiero que me hagan daño.

—¿Crees que te voy a hacer daño? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, no. Sé que no me harías daño físico, Jacob. Eres un protector. Pero la conexión que se ha establecido entre nosotros es muy potente y… bueno, creo que no deberíamos llegar más lejos. No eres precisamente una apuesta segura para alguien como yo.

Jacob asintió.

—Claro. Me rechazas por lo que soy.

—No, no es por eso —dijo, frustrada—. Y por favor, deja de malinterpretar mis palabras a tu antojo. Lo único que pretendo decir es que… Por Dios, Jacob, ¿cómo es posible que no lo entiendas? Cada vez que me miras, yo…

Jacob soltó una carcajada que sonó más áspera de lo normal, como si no practicara la risa muy a menudo.

—Si eso es un halago, Ness, no estoy seguro de que quiera saberlo…

—Sólo intento decirte que no se trata de ti, sino de mí. Busco algo más que una buena experiencia sexual. Y sí, lo admito… me vuelvo loca de deseo cuando siento tu contacto. Pero eso no basta para establecer una relación duradera. No es suficiente para mí. Tú y yo somos muy diferentes.

—O en otras palabras, tú eres humana y yo un monstruo.

—No. Digo que buscamos cosas distintas. Tú no quieres amor; yo sí.

Jacob se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Diablos, Renesmee, si acabamos de conocernos… ¿cómo es posible que ya estés pensando en el amor?

—Pienso en él porque lo que hay entre nosotros ha cambiado las normas. Ya no intento resistirme a ti. Sólo intento ser sincera, de la misma forma que fuiste sincero conmigo cuando te pregunté por las relaciones amorosas de vuestra especie —afirmó.

—Ahora lo entiendo —dijo él—. No quieres arriesgarte. Eres de las que golpean primero por miedo a que te golpeen antes. ¿Verdad?

—Aunque así fuera, eso sólo significaría que he aprendido la lección por las malas. Crecer con una mujer como mi madre me hizo pensar mucho. Tomé la decisión de que sólo me dejaría llevar cuando encontrara mi sueño.

—¿Tu sueño? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

Jacob se acercó hasta la cama. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta blanca que remarcaba los músculos de su pecho. Parecía más descansado que el día anterior y tenía mucho mejor aspecto.

Ahora, cuando Renesmee lo miraba, ya no sentía miedo; ya no quería esconderse ni huir de él. Sólo quería sentir el contacto de sus manos, de su boca, de su cuerpo entero.

—Me refiero al sueño de mi vida, al hombre que estoy buscando, a un hombre capaz de darme algo más que placer y una cara bonita. Emily dice que son estupideces mías y que no debería leer tantas novelas románticas, pero… no es verdad, no es sólo eso, es algo que siento aquí, Jacob, en el corazón. Algo que necesito. Y no me voy a contentar con menos. Quiero…

—¿Qué quieres, Renesmee? ¿Un cuento de hadas? —ironizó él.

—No, no busco un príncipe azul. Sólo quiero el hombre de mis sueños.

—Por supuesto. Y un hombre lobo no puede ser el hombre de tus sueños —dijo Jacob, con amargura.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el aspecto físico. Es algo emocional. Quiero un hombre que me ame, Jacob, un hombre que me quiera más que a nada en el mundo, que quiera abrazarme mientras admiramos una puesta de sol, que quiera tomar un café conmigo mientras miramos el amanecer y que me tome entre sus brazos, a la luz de la luna, por el simple placer de estar conmigo.

Jacob no dijo nada. Todavía tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y la miraba con una mezcla de frustración, rabia y un sentimiento que Renesmee no supo reconocer.

—Busco un hombre capaz de reír y de compartir su vida conmigo, voluntariamente —continuó—. Y busco un hombre que quiera todo eso porque… me ame. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Jake?

Jacob suspiró.

—Sí. Entiendo que estás buscando un imposible, algo completamente irreal. Cuando busques a un hombre de verdad, dímelo.

Ella apretó los puños, molesta.

—¿Un hombre de verdad? Pues supongo que eso te excluye a ti, porque un hombre de verdad no tendría miedo de lo que siente. No tendría miedo de compartir sus sentimientos con los demás.

—¡Por Dios! —dijo él, mirando el techo con desesperación—. Lo sabía. En cuanto te vi en ese restaurante, supe que lo ibas a complicar todo.

—Esto se ha complicado sin mi ayuda —le recordó—. ¿Sabes qué me asusta a mí? Lo que siento cuando me acerco a ti, la fuerza de esta atracción. Yo no soy capaz de separar el amor y el sexo, Jacob. No puedo, es imposible… lo he intentado antes y nunca he podido. Lo que ha ocurrido esta noche lo demuestra; de tener miedo de ti, he pasado a desearte con toda mi alma. Pero…

—Pero no es suficiente —la interrumpió—. Maldita sea, Renesmee, yo tampoco me había sentido así en toda mi vida. Los licántropos sólo tenemos un amor. Y aunque no te puedo prometer el amor que buscas, puedo prometer que te seré fiel hasta el final. Ahora que te encontrado, no volveré a desear a otra persona.

—Ojalá pudiera contentarme con eso —murmuró ella—, pero no puedo. Por muchas promesas que hagas, Jacob, nuestra relación no duraría sin amor. Sólo quiero ahorrarme un desengaño inevitable.

Renesmee habló con seguridad, pero ya no estaba tan convencida de tener razón.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Renesmee? La vida no hace siempre lo que queremos. Y digas lo que digas, sé que confías en mí. Como tú misma has dicho, no te habrías dejado llevar si no confiaras en mí.

—Mi cuerpo confía en ti, Jacob; mi cuerpo, no mi corazón —afirmó—. No pretendo llevarte la contraria; sólo quiero ser sincera contigo… tú no crees en el amor y yo busco el amor. ¿Por qué meternos en algo que va a terminar mal?

Jacob maldijo en voz alta y se alejó hacia la puerta. Cuando ya giraba el pomo, añadió:

—Renesmee… entre tus malditos sueños y tus malditas pesadillas, no me das ninguna oportunidad. Eres tú la que la aleja a la gente.

Jacob salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

* * *

**Hola mis amores!**

**Perdón por el retraso.. tengo algunos problemas... pero ya esta aquí el nuevo capítulo! Bien calentito!**

**Muchas gracias a MayBlack, kathy22prontoo, Guest, Selena, mae.91... por vuestros comentarios, ME ENCANTAN! Gracias también a la gente anónima que lee esta adaptación, a los que dais a favoritos... todo eso que me hace sonreír. **

**Muchos besotes y feliz martes!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

Renesmee dio vueltas y más vueltas al asunto, pero seguía sin saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto al mantener las distancias con Jacob o si, por el contrario, estaba destrozando su mejor posibilidad de ser feliz.

Ni siquiera sabía si había tomado la decisión por motivos de peso o por simple y puro miedo. Para empeorarlo todo, la atracción que sentía era tan fuerte que no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Allí estaban, compartiendo la misma casa; y sin embargo, en algunos sentidos, no podían estar más lejos.

Por enésima vez, se preguntó por qué era incapaz de disfrutar del presente. Y siguió preguntándoselo mientras sacaba sus cosas de la maleta y las cajas y las guardaba en los cajones vacíos de la cómoda y el armario que, por suerte, tenían espacio de sobra.

Tardó un buen rato en guardarlo todo. Cuando terminó, puso el teléfono móvil a cargar. Después, decidió que ya era hora de salir de su escondite.

Se cepilló rápidamente el pelo, se puso un poco de carmín y se dirigió a la cocina. Al asomarse, se quedó asombrada por la escena que se abría ante ella: era una especie de fiesta de testosterona. No es que Jacob, Seth y los dos desconocidos estuvieran haciendo nada en particular; es que eran tan grandes, tan fuertes y tan masculinos que llenaban la habitación con su energía.

La presencia física de los Cazadores habría afectado a cualquier mujer; y más aún si, como ella, se encontrara delante de cuatro. En algún momento de la mañana, habían aparecido dos más.

Tomó aliento, se secó las palmas en los pantalones y entró en la cocina, iluminada por la luz del sol. La conversación de los hombres se detuvo en seco y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella. Renesmee sintió una timidez repentina, como una niña a quien hubieran pillado in fraganti mientras miraba los regalos del día de Navidad antes de tiempo.

—Hola… —dijo.

Seth le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Hola, muñeca.

—Renesmee… —dijo Mason, más cauto y más cómplice a la vez—. Te presento a Charlie y Carlisle. Viven aquí, en el callejón, y trabajan con Seth y conmigo.

Renesmee saludó a los recién llegados, bastante incómoda por ser el centro de atención.

—Vaya, un bocado de lo más suculento —dijo Carlisle, mirándola de la cabeza a los pies—. Qué calladito te lo tenías, Jake… con ese rubor tan dulce y esa sonrisa tan inocente, casi estoy por olvidar que es tu chica.

Carlisle se detuvo un momento, la miró mejor y añadió:

—Veo que no has dado el paso definitivo. Interesante.

—¿El paso definitivo? ¿Qué paso es ése? —preguntó ella.

Por lo visto, todavía le ocultaban cosas.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Jacob—. Déjala en paz, Carlisle.

—Hoy estás de mal humor, ¿verdad? —murmuró Carlisle, arqueando una ceja—. Sé reconocer a un colega comprometido cuando lo veo, y tú no lo estás.

—¿Qué significa eso de comprometido? —insistió ella.

—¿Acaso no se lo has…?

—Te lo explicaré más tarde, Renesmee —dijo Jacob, molesto con Carlisle—. No es una conversación que quieras mantener delante de todos. Créeme.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero supuso que tenía razón. Si la conversación era demasiado personal, no quería compartirla con el resto de los hombres.

Se acercó a Jacob y vio que Carlisle le dedicaba una mirada seductora, que seguramente no le fallaba nunca con las mujeres.

—Si todavía no eres de Black, cariño mío —dijo—, tal vez quieras ser mía…

Renesmee consideró la posibilidad de responder con algún comentario que lo pusiera en su sitio, pero su atrevimiento le sacó una sonrisa irónica.

—Veo que te has ganado tu fama a pulso, Carlisle.

Él inclinó la cabeza con elegancia.

—Llámame Carl, amor.

—No es tu amor, payaso irlandés —intervino Jacob.

—Lo será si ella quiere.

—Me temo que de momento prefiero seguir sin hombres —dijo ella.

Renesmee caminó hasta los armarios, sacó una taza y se sirvió un café. Al girarse, vio que Jacob y Carlsile se miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

Se sentó en la encimera, junto a la pila de metal. Segundos después, intervino Charlie.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha dicho nuestro invitado? —preguntó, refiriéndose al joven del sótano.

—Ha dicho —respondió Seth— que James se ha dedicado a reclutar un pequeño ejército de seres desesperados, oprimidos, sin esperanza…

—Por Dios, déjate de tonterías y responde de una vez —dijo el irlandés, impaciente.

Seth rió. Era evidente que les estaba dando largas a propósito.

—Está bien, está bien… Parece que nuestro amigo James ha decidido organizar un club de psicópatas para destruir a la especie humana.

—¿Para destruirla? Más bien, para comérsela —puntualizó Renesmee.

—Sí, también para eso —dijo Jacob.

—Bueno, ya sabéis lo que dicen por ahí… —intervino Seth—. Que la carne humana es la más sabrosa.

—Eres un enfermo. ¿Lo sabías? —dijo Carlisle.

—No, sólo soy un pervertido —bromeó Seth.

—Un pervertido, no; un desquiciado —dijo Jacob.

—Claro, últimamente no hago otra cosa que trabajar y trabajar —se defendió Seth—. Nunca tengo tiempo de animar a las damas con mi encantadora presencia. Eso desquiciaría a cualquiera…

—Y hay tantas mujeres y tan poco tiempo… —intervino Carlisle.

—Por Dios, Carlisle, deja ese rollo a lo Julio Iglesias —gruñó Charlie, frunciendo el ceño—. Como insistas con él, te las verás conmigo.

—Vaya, parece que ya he vuelto a molestar a Charlie otra vez…

Renesmee se giró hacia Seth y preguntó:

—¿Siempre están así?

—No, hoy tienen un día bueno. Cuando lo tienen malo, no se soportan.

—Si tuvierais que estar con este tipo todo el tiempo, lo entenderíais —dijo Charlie—. Anoche, Carlisle se dedicó a cantar canciones de Julio Iglesias durante cuatro horas… estuve a punto de matarlo.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—No le hagáis caso. Ya conocéis a Charlie… Mi influencia es magnífica para su presión arterial. Impido que le dé vueltas y más vueltas a la cabeza y lo centro en lo negativo.

Jacob soltó una carcajada.

—Oh, sí, lo centras tanto que sólo piensa en matarte.

—¿Para qué están los amigos? —bromeó Carlisle—. Pero dime una cosa, Black… ahora que has encontrado a tu pareja, ¿vas a seguir cazando?

—Por supuesto. Sin mí, no sabríais encontrar ni vuestra propia sombra. Pero a partir de ahora, Seth y yo nos quedaremos cerca de casa.

Carlisle arqueó una ceja.

—Claro, para que nosotros nos ocupemos de esos salvajes mientras tú te quedas con tu mujercita. Maravilloso.

Jacob lo miró con dureza y declaró:

—Tómalo como una oportunidad de ampliar tu círculo de mujeres.

El irlandés echó la silla hacia atrás, manteniéndola en un equilibrio altamente inestable, y alzó su taza.

—Brindo por eso —dijo.

—¿Habéis averiguado algo nuevo en Delaine? —preguntó Jacob.

—No, nada —contestó Carlisle—. Nada de nada. No sé lo que han hecho con su olor, pero es imposible de seguir.

—A Carlsile y a mí nos dio mala espina —dijo Charlie, que se encogió de hombros—. Y cuando me hablaste del olor extraño de James, no supimos qué pensar. Es lo mismo en todas partes… ese fondo raro, ácido, como a vinagre.

Jacob frunció el ceño y comentó:

—Parece que el truco no les funciona del todo bien. No pudimos captar el olor de Jacob en la distancia, pero lo notamos al acercarnos. Evidentemente, sólo ha aprendido a disimularlo.

—Él y todos los demás —murmuró Charlie.

—En efecto —dijo Carlisle.

—Si las cosas se complican, puedo pedir ayuda a algún clan de otro condado. Nos deben muchos favores.

—No, no pidas ayuda todavía, Black —dijo Carlisle—. Ya habrá ocasión si la cosa llega hasta el punto de que no podamos solucionarlo por nuestros propios medios. Entretanto, creo que deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto; cuantos menos lo sepamos, mejor.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Por cierto, ¿qué te dijo James? Antes nos comentabas que te llamó por teléfono cuando apareció esta muñeca…

—Esta muñeca tiene un nombre. Me llamo Renesmee —dijo ella.

—James sólo dijo tonterías. Su basura narcisista habitual sobre el bien, el mal y esas cosas —explicó Jacob.

—¿Y su número de teléfono? —preguntó Charlie—. Supongo que no fue tan amable como para dejarnos un número donde lo podamos localizar.

Seth sacudió la cabeza.

—Era un número privado. Es demasiado listo para cometer un error así. Tendremos que esforzarnos un poco.

—Nos vendría bien un especialista en informática y comunicaciones —dijo Charlie—. Ya sabéis, uno de esos tipejos que viven encerrados en sus sótanos y sólo salen a respirar cuando necesitan otro disco duro.

—¿Y para qué lo necesitamos? —preguntó Carliesle, girándose hacia su compañero.

—¿Para qué? Carlisle, si tuviéramos a un especialista, podríamos haber localizado ese número de teléfono.

—Pues si vamos a empezar a reclutar gente, propongo que reclutemos a un cura —dijo seth—. Tal vez pueda salvar su alma inmortal…

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Todos menos Renesmee, que tuvo la impresión de que en el chiste había algo más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Sin embargo, se sentía como en casa. Allí estaba ella, tomando café tan tranquilamente con cuatro hombres lobo. Dos días antes, se habría asustado con cualquier cosa; pero su vida había cambiado de un modo tan radical que nada era lo mismo.

—Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué James, precisamente? —preguntó Charlie—. ¿Y por qué ahora?

Seth tomó un sorbo de café, sostuvo la taza entre las dos manos y dijo:

—Si quieres declarar una guerra, empieza por los jefes. Jacob es el Cazador más antiguo de nosotros. James sabía que si se pasaba al otro lado, sería Jacob quien lo seguiría.

Charlie asintió.

—Comprendo. Intenta cortar la cabeza a la serpiente.

—¿Cortar la cabeza a la serpiente? —preguntó Renesmee.

—Es estrategia militar —explicó Seth—. Si quieres acabar con una unidad, empieza por los oficiales y será más fácil. Como Jacob es el Cazador más antiguo del clan, James habrá supuesto que también es el más fuerte…

—Pero eso sólo es una suposición, cariño —le dijo Carlisle, guiñándole un ojo.

—Además, cualquier Cresta Plateada sabría que Jacob sería el encargado de acabar con él —concluyó Charlie.

—Así que quiere atraer a Jake, eliminarlo, debilitarnos a todos y vengarse al mismo tiempo por la muerte de su hermano —dijo Seth—. Eso es lo que se llama matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero ¿estamos seguros de que James es el cerebro de la operación? ¿O hay alguien más, alguien por encima?

—Sea como sea, es evidente que se encarga de los reclutamientos —intervino Charlie, que se frotó la mandíbula—. ¿Quién mejor para manipular a chicos como Riley que un hombre dispuesto a darles lo que quieren? Mujeres, drogas… nombrad cualquier cosa y James puede conseguirla.

—¿Crees de verdad que sólo es un subalterno? —preguntó Jacob.

—Sí, lo creo. Me parece que aquí hay algo más grande, más ambicioso que una simple venganza personal.

Jacob asintió.

—¿Y quién podría ser el jefe?

—¿Quién sabe? —murmuró Seth—. La estructura social de los Crestas Plateadas hace aguas por todas partes.

—Puede que el chico que atrapasteis nos pueda sacar de dudas —observó Carlisle.

—Lo hemos intentado —dijo Seth, que suspiró—. Es obvio que nos oculta algo, pero se niega a hablar.

—Carlisle podría convencerlo —intervino Charlie.

Seth sacudió la cabeza.

—Asustarlo no serviría de nada —afirmó.

Carlisle volvió a mirar a Renesmee con expresión libidinosa y Jacob perdió la paciencia con él.

—Ya basta, Carlisle —gruñó.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Eh, nada de peleas —intervino Charlie—. Dejad vuestras diferencias para otro momento. Tenemos un enigma que resolver.

Renesmee carraspeó y habló.

—Tengo una idea. Dejad que tenga una pequeña conversación con Riley.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Jacob, asombrado.

—No os ofendáis, pero vosotros intimidaríais a cualquiera. Estoy segura de que se sentirá más cómodo conmigo.

Carlisle la miró un momento y asintió.

—Tiene razón —dijo—. Puede que se sienta más cómodo si habla con una mujer. Si el asunto le preocupa tanto como parece, es posible que sólo se necesite un poco de tacto para animarlo a cantar.

—No, no, de ningún modo —protestó Jacob.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella.

—¡Porque no quiero que te acerques a él! —respondió, frustrado—. Es demasiado peligroso, Ness.

—Oh, vamos, ya me ha salvado la vida una vez. ¿Qué crees que me puede hacer? —dijo ella.

Jacob permaneció en silencio.

—Por favor, Jake… Deja que hable con él. Quiero ayudar.

—De ninguna manera.

Jacob insistió por insistir. Sabía perfectamente que Renesmee no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Y mucho menos, cuando los demás parecían estar de acuerdo.

Momentos después, se encontró acompañándola al sótano mientras el resto esperaba en la cocina. Renesmee se metió las manos en los bolsillos porque no quería mostrar nerviosismo delante de un hombre lobo. Pero cuando entró en la habitación, su valentía se desvaneció al instante; aunque Riley le hubiera salvado la vida, era uno de los tipos malos.

Sorprendentemente, se sintió bastante mejor cuando lo miró a la cara. Era un joven muy guapo; con su nariz aguileña, su pelo de color caramelo, sus pestañas largas, su mandíbula cuadrada y su mirada solemne y algo triste, parecía una especie de ángel caído. No se podía decir que fuera un niño, pero tampoco un hombre hecho y derecho, acostumbrado a los aspectos más duros de la vida.

Se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama.

—Hola, Riley. Me llamo Renesmee.

—Hola —dijo, mirándola con cierta desconfianza.

Jacob se mantuvo en el fondo de la habitación.

—Quiero darte las gracias por haberme salvado la vida. Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a tu compañero…

—Renesmee…

—Cállate, Jacob —protestó ella—. Si insistes en entrometerte, será mejor que salgas de aquí.

Jacob gruñó, pero no dijo nada más.

—Sé lo que se siente al encontrarte en mitad de algo que escapa a tu control —continuó Renesmee—. Hasta hace unos días, yo tenía una vida tranquila y sencilla… y luego, de repente, todo cambió.

—Sí, bueno… —dijo el chico, mirándola con pesadumbre.

—Sé que le has hablado de James a Jacob y a Seth, pero también sé que hay algo más, ¿verdad?

El joven trago saliva y se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Ha pasado algo malo? —le preguntó—. ¿Le ha pasado algo a alguien que te importe?

—No… en realidad, no la conocía.

—Te sentirás mejor si me lo cuentas, Riley.

—No puedo —dijo el chico, cerrando los ojos con expresión de angustia—. Yo… no puedo, en serio.

—Si no lo dices, si no pides ayuda, podría volver a ocurrir.

—Es que no quiero pensar en eso —se defendió—. Yo no quería hacerlo… pero él me dijo que, si no aprendía a mantener el control, podría hacer daño a Irina.

Renesmee supo que había roto sus defensas y que el chico iba a hablar. También supo que su historia sería terrible y que la destrozaría por dentro. Pero no había otra solución.

Respiró hondo y preguntó:

—¿Quién es Irina? ¿Es la chica que te gusta, Riley?

—Sí, ella es… Por Dios, qué importa eso —murmuró, mirando la pared—. Ya no querrá saber nada de mí.

—¿Es de tu clan?

—Yo ya no tengo clan.

Renesmee decidió esperar y darle tiempo.

—Es humana —continuó el chico—. La conocí en un concierto. Es pequeña, como tú… pero de cabello rubio, casi blanco, y grandes ojos azules. Parece una muñequita. Yo tenía tanto miedo de hacerle daño si me dejaba llevar… Tenía miedo de transformarme mientras hacíamos el amor.

Riley suspiró y Renesmee miró a Jacob, que contemplaba la escena con gesto impasible.

—No conocía a nadie a quien pudiera preguntar sobre las relaciones con una mujer humana. Hablé con un amigo y me dijo que conocía a un tipo que me podía ayudar —explicó—, así que fui a verlo.

—Y era James, claro.

—Sí, estaba en un almacén de Covington, con otros licántropos jóvenes, chicos de mi clan y de otros clanes de la zona. James nos dijo que si confiábamos en él, nos enseñaría a controlar a la bestia que llevamos dentro; nos prometió que nos ayudaría a controlar a las mujeres humanas sin hacerles daño, incluso a plena luz del día.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Estuve allí varias veces. Una noche, me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí y me pidió que lo acompañara.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Renesmee.

—Yo no lo sabía cuando me lo pidió. De hecho, lo único que recuerdo de aquella noche fue lo que pasó más tarde.

El chico dejó de hablar.

—No te preocupes, Riley. Puedes decirnos lo que pasó. Te prometo que te ayudaremos.

—James dijo que me ayudaría a controlarme y que así podría estar con chicas como Irina. Fui tan estúpido… le hablé de ella y le confesé por qué necesitaba aprender más de mi condición. Él prometió ayudarme, pero afirmó que primero debía aprender a hacer el amor con una mujer más experimentada y que debía hacerlo con mi forma de lobo.

—¿Y lo intentaste?

Riley se ruborizó.

—Sí, pero…

La habitación quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Sólo se oía el tictac del reloj de la pared.

—¿Qué pasó?

Riley sacudió la cabeza.

—No te lo puedo decir. Pensarás que soy un monstruo.

—Pasara lo que pasara, no fue culpa tuya, sino de James. Te manipuló porque quería que trabajaras para él. Si me lo cuentas, te sentirás mejor.

—¿En serio? No dirás lo mismo si te lo cuento.

—Confía en mí…

—La maté.

Renesmee sintió una punzada en el estómago, pero mantuvo la calma.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

El chico respiró hondo, esperó un momento y soltó la verdad de golpe, con voz quebrada por la emoción.

—James dijo que tenía experiencia, pero no era verdad. Yo creí que podría controlarme, que podría contener la transformación… Supongo que James la había drogado o algo así, porque parecía disfrutar de verdad conmigo. No se comportaba de forma inocente. Pero luego, cuando entré en ella y sangró… no sé lo que pasó, en serio, no lo sé…

—Sigue hablando, Riley, te escucho.

—Sólo sé que perdí el control y me transformé. Había sangre por todas partes. En la cama, en las paredes, en mi boca. Y ella estaba… Oh, Dios mío, fue una pesadilla. Me volví loco. Alguien me golpeó y me dejó inconsciente… un tipo que se llamaba Laurent, si no recuerdo mal. Cuando recobré el conocimiento, me dijeron que la había matado y que ya no podría volver a mi clan, que James se había pasado al lado oscuro y que yo debía unirme a ellos.

Renesmee se inclinó sobre el joven y lo tomó de la mano.

—Lo siento mucho, Riley.

El chico la miró con una tristeza infinita.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —preguntó.

—Porque te utilizaron, igual que tú utilizaste a esa chica —respondió—. ¿Sabes dónde está Irina ahora?

Elliot cerró los ojos un momento.

—No, no lo sé. Debieron de decirle algo malo de mí, porque dejó de contestar a mis llamadas y no volvió a ponerse en contacto conmigo.

—¿Estabais en las montañas? —intervino Jacob—. ¿O seguíais en la ciudad?

Riley lo miró.

—No lo sé. No quiero recordar.

—Entonces, te quedaste con James porque no tuviste elección… —dijo Renesmee.

—Me dijeron que me había convertido en uno de ellos, que tendría que matar y afrontar las consecuencias, que las normas…

—Olvídate ahora de las normas, Riley —dijo Jacob con voz tranquila.

—¿Me vais a matar?

—Nosotros no matamos a niños.

—Yo ya no soy un niño —dijo el joven, desafiante.

—Mira, Riley, tardarás un tiempo en superar lo que ha pasado, pero no ha sido culpa tuya. James te manipuló y obtuvo exactamente lo que quería.

—Pero yo la maté… la asesiné —afirmó—. Debería pagar con mi vida.

—Eso no es verdad —intervino Renesmee con convicción—. Hicieras lo que hicieras, no te ha cambiado. Sigues siendo una buena persona. ¿O acaso no recuerdas que me has salvado la vida? No me hiciste daño, Riley.

—No, claro, no podía…

Riley la miró, se estremeció y añadió:

—Te pareces demasiado a Irina.

Salieron del sótano enseguida, sabiendo que el chico necesitaba estar a solas. Jacob tendía aprovechar la ocasión para hablar con ella, pero Renesmee se dirigió inmediatamente al cuarto de baño con la excusa de que quería ducharse y él lo comprendió: la historia de Riley le había deprimido mucho.

En circunstancias normales, Jacob nunca habría confiado en nadie que hubiera caído bajo la influencia de James. Sin embargo, estaba convencido de que el chico había dicho la verdad. Su dolor y su sentimiento de culpa eran demasiado intensos para ser fingidos. Y la tragedia del joven lo reafirmó en la necesidad de encontrar a James y acabar con él.

Sus compañeros lo estaban esperando en la cocina. Tras contarles la historia de Riley, fue al despacho y comprobó el correo electrónico, pero no había ninguna noticia nueva; sólo tenía una llamada perdida de Dimitri, que respondió.

Salió del despacho y caminó hacia la habitación. Antes de abrir la puerta, notó que Renesmee estaba dentro y supo dos cosas: que hablaba con alguien por teléfono y que parecía alterada.

—No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí, Em. Todo es tan confuso… lo quiero con locura, pero tengo miedo de acostumbrarme demasiado a él. Sé que no se va a enamorar de mí y sé que debería mantener las distancias, pero este asunto de las relaciones amorosas con hombres lobo… es tan intenso que sólo quiero arrojarme a sus brazos.

Renesmee se detuvo un momento, probablemente para escuchar algún comentario de su amiga, y continuó.

—No, no, le agradezco que haya sido sincero conmigo, pero duele terriblemente y no creo que él vaya a cambiar. Me está destrozando, Em. No sé si hago bien al alejarme de él o si lo estoy estropeando todo con mi actitud.

—Maldita sea… —murmuró Jacob.

Las palabras de Renesmee habían conseguido que se sintiera culpable. Tres días antes, la suya había sido una vida sencilla, sin complicaciones, que giraba alrededor de su familia y sus amigos. Cuando tenía hambre, comía; y cuando quería acostarse con una mujer, la buscaba. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y sabía cómo conseguir los resultados que deseaba. Pero en ese momento se sentía incapaz de relacionarse con aquella humana hermosa y pequeña.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó por el corredor. Ya había oído bastante. Si se quedaba en la puerta del dormitorio, se rendiría al impulso de entrar y ni siquiera sabría qué hacer ni qué decir.

Además, no era el momento para enfrentarse a ese problema; primero tenía que acabar con James y asegurarse de que la vida de Renesmee no corría peligro. Ya tendría tiempo, después, para pensar en ella. No quería perder su corazón. Sólo quería tenerla, tenerla entera, y protegerse a sí mismo a la vez.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado, se detuvo en seco. Acababa de tener una revelación. Y fue tan desconcertante que se tuvo que apoyar en la pared para mantener el equilibrio.

La deseaba, sí, pero no quería sólo su cuerpo: también quería su corazón. Quería que lo amara.

Nervioso, se dirigió a la cocina con intención de tomar algo que le tranquilizara. Seth estaba junto a la pila, tomándose un café mientras contemplaba el bosque por la ventana.

—¿Te sirvo una taza? —le preguntó su amigo.

—No, gracias —contestó, haciendo un esfuerzo para disimular su inquietud—. Si sigues tomando tanto café, terminarás siendo un adicto. ¿Cuántos te has tomado ya? ¿Diez?

—Ya soy cafeinómano —bromeó Seth, sin apartar la mirada del paisaje—. Ahora me limito a alimentar la adicción.

—Pues yo necesito algo más fuerte. Por cierto, ¿dónde están Charlie y Carlisle?

Jacob abrió un armario y sacó una botella de whisky.

—Se han ido a su casa, a dormir. Anoche estuvieron en el bosque, llevándose los cadáveres que les dejamos, y no pudieron descansar mucho.

Jacob se sirvió dos dedos de whisky y echó un buen trago. Después, se sentó en una de las sillas.

—Que duerman mientras puedan. Tengo la sensación de que las cosas se van a complicar —dijo.

Seth se apartó de la ventana y miró la copa de su amigo con expresión crítica.

—¿Tan desesperado estás con ella que te das a la bebida?

Jacob rió sin humor.

—Sí, me está volviendo loco.

Seth se sentó en la encimera y tomó otro sorbo de café.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Jake?

Jacob conocía perfectamente su problema: una humana irresistible de un metro sesenta y dos de altura.

—Algo me dice que tú me lo vas a explicar —ironizó.

—Exacto. Y te lo voy a explicar porque te quiero como a un hermano… No voy a permitir que destroces tu vida sólo porque eres un miedica, Jake. ¿Te fijaste en todos los libros que tenía en su piso?

—Sí. ¿A qué viene eso?

Seth sonrió.

—No había ni un solo ensayo, amigo. Todo eran novelas. Novelas románticas.

—¿Adónde pretendes llegar?

—A que es una soñadora, Jake.

—Eso ya lo sabía —dijo, echando otro trago—. Ella es una soñadora y nosotros los monstruos.

Seth sacudió la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso.

Jacob lo miró con frustración.

—Pues si no te refieres a eso, déjate de tonterías y habla claro.

—Renesmee cree en el amor. Cree en los finales felices y en las relaciones de por vida —le explicó—. Pero al margen de lo que crea, deberías dejar de castigarte. Esa mujer te adora, Jake; está loca por ti. Y si intentas controlar lo que sientes, fracasarás… el amor tiene sus propias normas; no se puede manipular a nuestro antojo para hacerlo más conveniente.

—No me estás diciendo nada que yo no sepa.

—Por todos los demonios, Jacob… Acepta un buen consejo por una vez en tu vida. Olvida el pasado, olvida lo que le pasó a Edward, acepta lo que la vida te ofrece. No des la espalda al amor. Si lo haces, te devorará por dentro como un cáncer. Y al final, la perderás a ella.

—¿Como tú? —preguntó Jacob, muy irritado.

Seth lo miró con dureza, pero asintió.

—Sí, como yo —murmuró.

—Clerwater, sabes que más tarde o más temprano tendrás que…

El teléfono móvil de Jacob empezó a sonar.

—Será mejor que contestes —dijo Seth.

Jacob miró la pantalla y reconoció el número. Era Carlisle.

—¿Qué pasa, irlandés? ¿Ya nos echas de menos?

—Si Clerwater está contigo, pon el manos libres para que me pueda escuchar.

Jacob pulsó el botón adecuado y dejó el móvil en la mesa.

—Ya está, Carliesle. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Al llegar a casa me he encontrado un mensaje de Esme. Es profesora en Shadow Peak —explicó.

Seth se acercó al teléfono para intervenir en la conversación.

—¿Esme? ¿No es la purasangre con quien estuviste el año pasado?

—No fue el año pasado, sino hace seis meses —puntualizó Carlisle—. Y lo creas o no, seguimos siendo amigos… Pero bueno, resulta que estaba cerca, en Clausen Ridge, cuando encontró algo que le pareció que podría interesarnos. Charlie y yo decidimos ir a echar un vistazo.

—¿Qué era? —preguntó Jacob.

—Otro cadáver. Las circunstancias coinciden con los asesinatos que estábamos investigando.

—Oh, no… —intervino Seth—. ¿Quieres decir que le habían arrancado el corazón?

—Sí, pero eso no es todo. La escena era terrorífica, verdaderamente terrorífica —respondió el irlandés—. Sé que no quieres dejar sola a tu chica, Black, pero creo que deberías verlo en persona.

—Maldita sea… De acuerdo. Estaré ahí en quince minutos.

—Te esperaremos.

Jacob cortó la comunicación y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Sabía que aquello no le iba a gustar.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —murmuró Seth—. Lo digo muy en serio, amigo. Clausen Ridge está muy cerca de aquí.

—Por eso necesito que te quedes en casa, Seth.

—Vamos, Jake, sabes que detesto hacer de niñera…

Jacob se levantó, dejó el vaso vacío en la pila y guardó la botella de whisky en el armario.

—Lo sé, pero todavía no te has recuperado de esa herida. Además, eres la única persona a quien confiaría la vida de Renesmee.

Seth suspiró.

—Está bien, como quieras. Pero me debes una, canalla…

Jacob arqueó una ceja.

—Ya no sé ni cuántas te debo —observó.

—Yo tampoco llevo la cuenta, pero esta vez te la voy a cobrar. Ten cuidado, o la próxima vez te obligaré a comprarme un juego de llantas nuevas para mi camioneta. De último modelo, amigo.

—Me sales muy barato, Clerwater —bromeó—. Yo estaba dispuesto a pagarte unas vacaciones en el trópico con un montón de mujeres desnudas y tú me pides un juego de neumáticos… Piensa en todo el tiempo que tendrás libre cuando acabemos con James. No sé qué vas a hacer tú, pero yo pienso irme de luna de miel con Renesmee.

Seth lo miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Vaya, ¿insinúas que vas a hacer el pacto de sangre con ella?

Jacob se guardó el teléfono móvil, se dirigió al vestíbulo y abrió el armario para sacar una chaqueta de cuero marrón, que se puso. Seth lo siguió. Todavía esperaba una respuesta.

—No necesito hacer el pacto de sangre para casarme con Renesmee —contestó—. E incluso si quisiera, ¿crees de verdad que daría su consentimiento para que le hundiera los colmillos en la garganta? Ya sabes lo que piensa de los licántropos. Probablemente, me daría una bofetada.

Seth movió la cabeza en gesto negativo.

—Amigo, eres increíblemente miedoso. ¿Lo sabías?

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Seth. Hay gente más miedosa que yo.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé —dijo su amigo, frustrado—. Pero sinceramente, creo que deberías confiar más en esa mujer. Si te ama, aceptará el pacto de sangre. Es más… si te ama, hasta le gustará.

—Sí, claro. Y si no le gusta, saldrá corriendo.

—Tú no se lo permitirías —afirmó Seth—. Pero bueno, lárgate de una vez. Y ten cuidado, por favor.

Jacob no quería marcharse, aunque pensó que el aire fresco le vendría bien. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, bastante confusas por culpa de una pelirroja tempestuosa y pequeña.

—Cuando veas a Renesmee, dile que volveré pronto.

Jacob alcanzó las llaves del todoterreno, abrió la puerta y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**Hola mis dulces amores!**

**Aquí tenéis otro capítulo de esta adaptación. Soy merecedora de vuestros comentarios?**

**Un beso muy grande y hasta el lunes!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

El aire de la montaña era fresco, y la respiración de Jacob formaba nubes blancas de vaho mientras caminaba en círculos, lentamente, observando la escena con su agudeza de Cazador y sintiendo la ira de su parte humana por la crueldad del crimen.

Todo estaba lleno de sangre y pedazos de carne, como en una película de terror. Y sin embargo, había un orden extraño en los restos.

Jacob había visto mucha muerte y destrucción a lo largo de su vida, pero aquello era distinto; una especie de crimen ritual, sin el frenesí habitual de la ferocidad de un lobo. Conocía a los de su raza y sabía lo que podían hacer cuando se dejaban llevar por sus instintos animales. Sin embargo, la escena del bosque no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Aquello respondía a un plan desarrollado y ejecutado minuciosamente. Había algo más que el simple anhelo de carne humana; algo oscuro y tan terrorífico que hasta él se asustó. Y por la expresión de Carlisle y de Charlie, supo que sentían lo mismo.

Se arrodilló, alcanzó un puñado de tierra y se lo acercó a la nariz. El olor ácido era tan fuerte que los ojos le empezaron a llorar.

—¿Es el mismo olor que encontrasteis en los otros cadáveres?

Charlie se frotó la nunca.

—No exactamente, pero por lo que he podido comprobar, aquí tenemos un grupo entero. Hay huellas de licántropos por todas partes —explicó—. Parece que la mataron hace varias horas, en algún momento de la tarde.

—Entonces, ya conocemos a los culpables. Son los únicos que pueden transformarse de día —dijo Jake.

—Sí, pero no la mataron entre todos. Fue uno, uno solo —declaró el irlandés, que se había apoyado en el tronco de un pino—. Y no tiene las características típicas de un festín, sino de una carnicería calculada.

Charlie asintió y respiró a fondo.

—Eso significa que los demás se limitaron a mirar…

—En efecto —dijo Carlisle—. Lo cual nos lleva a otra pregunta: ¿James fue el ejecutor o un simple espectador de la matanza?

Jacob se levantó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

—Seguro que fue el ejecutor. ¿Habéis encontrado algún tipo de identificación? ¿El bolso de la víctima? ¿Quizá una cartera?

—No, nada de nada —respondió Charlie—. Hemos registrado la zona mientras te esperábamos, pero sólo hemos encontrado su ropa.

Carlisle contempló los restos de la mujer. Su sonrisa generalmente sarcástica había desaparecido, sustituida por un gesto que se parecía a la compasión.

—Sospecho que era una monada —dijo el irlandés.

Jacob sacó su paquete de cigarrillos.

—Me pondré en contacto con Jason y veré si se ha dado parte de alguna persona desaparecida —comentó Charlie.

Jason era humano, un agente del FBI. Colaboraba con ellos desde que su hermana se había casado con uno de los Crestas Plateadas, y su ayuda había sido determinante en muchos casos.

—En fin, me vuelvo a casa —dijo Jacob.

En ese momento, sonó su teléfono móvil. Jacob lo sacó de la chaqueta y frunció el ceño al ver la pantalla.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, James?

—Era una chica preciosa. Ojalá hubieras estado presente cuando todavía respiraba… fue todo un espectáculo.

James soltó una carcajada cruel.

—Toda la zona apesta a ti, James. Deberías bañarte de vez en cuando.

—Ja, ja, ja —se burló—. Esto debe de ser duro para ti, Black, pero no puedes salvarlas a todas.

—¿Por qué huyes, miserable cobarde? —dijo, intentando provocarlo—. ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a mí?

James hizo caso omiso de la provocación.

—Era una chica tan dulce… sabía a miel. Me recordó a tu mujercita.

El silencio de Jacob fue tan revelador que James volvió a reír.

—Ah, vaya, así que la quieres de verdad. Me alegro sinceramente, Black. Ahora que lo sé, matarla será mucho más satisfactorio.

—Para eso, tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver, James. Y si yo caigo, tú caerás conmigo.

—Tu arrogancia será tu caída, Black. Ni puedes controlar el destino ni me puedes controlar a mí. Ella ya es mía. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que podría estar delante de tu cabaña, mirándola a través de las ventanas? Es muy delicada, pero estoy seguro de que se puede comportar como un animal. Hay algo verdaderamente salvaje en ella… Aunque supongo que tú lo sabes de sobra.

Jacob sintió un pánico repentino. Cortó la comunicación, se guardó el móvil y se concentró en encender un cigarrillo, protegiendo la llama del viento, mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de sus manos.

El aroma del tabaco llenó sus sentidos. Dio una calada larga, con la intención de que le tranquilizara un poco. Pero fue inútil. Tenía miedo por Renesmee. Un miedo feroz, profundo.

Dio una segunda calada y se giró hacia sus compañeros.

—Era James —dijo.

Charlie señaló el cadáver y preguntó:

—¿Te ha dicho si ha sido él?

—Ya conoces a James. Le encantan los juegos psicológicos —respondió—. Pero sí, seguro que ha sido él.

—¿Sabéis lo que creo? —intervino Carlisle.

—Lo vas a decir de todas formas, así que suéltalo —dijo Jacob, impaciente.

—Ya habrás notado que la víctima tenía el pelo rojo —murmuró el irlandés—. James está tan obsesionado contigo, que deberías dejar a tu mujer en nuestras manos.

—No sigas por ese camino, Carlisle —bramó Jacob, con ira—. Éste no es momento para estupideces.

El irlandés lo miró con seriedad.

—No me malinterpretes, Black; sólo intento ayudar. Si te alejas de Renesmee y la dejas a nuestro cuidado, cabe la posibilidad de que James se olvide de ella. Además, estarías menos preocupado y te podrías concentrar en la persecución de ese cerdo. Si no recuerdo mal, es lo que siempre has querido… relaciones fáciles, sin ninguna atadura emocional.

—Carlisle… —le advirtió Charlie.

Jacob apagó el cigarrillo contra el musgo de un árbol y dijo:

—Una palabra más, Carlisle, y lo lamentarás amargamente.

—Sólo es una propuesta amistosa, Black, de un colega a otro. Te diría que la dejaras al cuidado de Charlie, pero la mataría de un susto si le diera por transformarse; y en cuanto a Clerwater, no está en condiciones de cuidar de nadie. Yo soy la mejor opción —afirmó con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Y francamente, no me importa en absoluto. Parece una mujer muy… divertida.

—Tú lo has querido, maldito canalla…

Charlie intentó interponerse entre los dos, pero Jacob se movió con tanta rapidez que derribó al irlandés antes de que pudiera impedirlo.

Cayeron al suelo y rodaron sobre la hierba. El bosque se llenó con el sonido feroz de la batalla.

Casi una hora después, Jacob aparcó el todoterreno delante de la cabaña. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

El cielo nocturno estaba despejado, sin más luz que la de la luna amarilla que se alzaba a poca altura, alargando de tal modo las sombras de los árboles que parecían gigantescos. Era una noche preciosa, que habría preferido pasar con Renesmee en lugar de dedicarla a la investigación de un crimen y a una pelea con Carlisle.

Albergaba la esperanza de relajarse al llegar a casa, pero todavía estaba enormemente preocupado cuando salió del vehículo. Además, tenía la inquietante sensación de haber dejado un cabo suelto en algún lado.

Molesto, se recordó que no podía permitirse el lujo de dejarse dominar por las emociones. No tenía tiempo para eso. James estaba tan loco que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Sabía que atacaría más tarde o más temprano, y también sabía que, cuando atacara, él estaría allí para detenerlo, para acabar de una vez por todas con la vida de aquel desgraciado.

Desgraciadamente, James sólo era una pieza menor del rompecabezas. Alguien lo estaba utilizando para conseguir un objetivo que Jacob desconocía, lo cual le sacaba de quicio. Había demasiadas posibilidades. Y el riesgo era enorme.

Después de una noche tan sucia, necesitaba algo limpio, algo puro. Necesitaba a Renesmee. Necesitaba su frescura, la llama que ardía en su interior.

La deseaba con todo su ser. Quería introducirse en ella y aprender todo lo que pudiera de sus gustos; que la hacía reír, qué la excitaba, qué la hacía llorar. Quería saberlo todo. Hasta el último de los detalles.

Pero alguien se la quería arrebatar.

Y no lo permitiría.

La encontró tumbada, de lado, en la cama del dormitorio. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano mientras con la otra sostenía un libro. Su largo cabello caía sobre el almohadón y sus rizos rojizos brillaban bajo la luz de la lámpara de la mesita.

Al oírlo entrar, ella se movió, lo miró con aquellos ojos verdes y se quedó horrorizada.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

Renesmee se levantó, pero no caminó hacia él. Dudó, como si no supiera si abrazarlo o mantener las distancias.

Jacob se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el respaldo de una silla.

—Nada, una pequeña diferencia con el irlandés.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Te has peleado con Carlisle?

—No ha sido para tanto. Sobreviviré.

Renesmee miró la herida que tenía en el pómulo, la hinchazón de un ojo y la sangre en la comisura de la boca.

—¿Que no ha sido para tanto, dices? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Os habéis vuelto locos?

—Las peleas son relativamente habituales entre los nuestros. Alivian la tensión y evitan que nos matemos.

—Bueno, dime al menos que Carlisle ha quedado tan mal como tú…

Jacob rió.

—Creo que Charlie se lo ha tenido que llevar a casa —dijo.

—Hombres… —declaró ella, con exasperación.

Jacob se apoyó en la cómoda y empezó a desatarse los cordones de las botas.

—Me sorprende que sigas despierta.

Renesmee dejó el libro y sus gafas en la mesita de noche.

—Por supuesto que sigo despierta —murmuró—. ¿Cómo iba a dormir estando tan preocupada? Te marchaste sin despedirte y Seth no sabía cuándo ibas a volver, así que…

—Lo siento, Ness. No pretendía preocuparte. Debería haberte llamado.

Jacob se estremeció. La idea de que Renesmee se hubiera quedado despierta por él le emocionaba profundamente.

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto de una pieza. Bueno, casi de una pieza —ironizó.

—Necesito una ducha.

Jacob la miró un momento y añadió:

—¿Quieres ducharte conmigo?

Ella se quedó en silencio. Jacob esperó la respuesta durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Por fin, Renesmee sonrió con timidez y habló.

—Sí.

Aquel monosílabo bastó para dejar a Jake sin aliento. Parpadeó, sorprendido, y tuvo que controlarse para no abalanzarse sobre ella. Se giró y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Encendió la luz y ajustó la intensidad hasta que quedó en un destello dorado que borró las sombras.

Fue dolorosamente consciente de la presencia de Renesmee a sus espaldas, cada vez más cerca. Se sintió como el Lobo Feroz engañando a Caperucita Roja.

—Sigo sin entender qué ha podido decir el irlandés para que os pelearais —dijo ella, en voz baja.

Jacob abrió el grifo de agua caliente de la ducha. Renesmee llevó las manos a su camiseta y tiró hacia arriba, para quitársela.

—¿No te lo imaginas? —preguntó él.

Cuando él se quitó la prenda del todo, ella le acarició el pecho y los músculos del abdomen. Lo miraba con tanta admiración que Jacob pensó que sus largas y agotadoras horas de ejercicio habían merecido la pena.

—¿Ha sido por lo que ha pasado esta tarde en la cocina?

—Olvídalo, Ness. Carlisle disfruta molestándome. Sólo es eso.

Jacob supo que Renesmee no se lo había creído; pero afortunadamente, dejó de insistir.

—¿Seguro que te sientes cómoda en esta situación? Haremos lo que quieras hacer, Ness, nada más. Sólo quiero estar contigo.

—Jacob…

—No pretendo que hagamos el amor. Es que esta noche necesito dejar de pensar en cosas terribles… quiero estar a tu lado, sentir el calor de tu cuerpo y saber que te encuentras bien, que estás viva.

—De acuerdo.

Renesmee se empezó a desnudar.

Él se quedó hechizado mientras ella se llevaba las manos al primer botón de los vaqueros, que desabrochó. El corazón de Jacob se fue acelerando, poco a poco, con cada botón. Se aceleró tanto que tuvo miedo de desmayarse y hacer un ridículo espantoso.

Renesmee se quitó después los brazaletes, el sostén y, por último, el vaquero ya desabrochado y las braguitas, de color oscuro. Todo en ella lo excitaba, hasta los dedos de sus pies. Quería llevar la boca a sus tobillos, a sus pantorrillas, a sus muslos, a todas partes. Ardía en deseos de probar todas sus texturas y sus sabores.

Renesmee era la suma de todas las fantasías de Jacob.

Y era suya.

Con dedos temblorosos y respiración entrecortada, Renesmee le ofreció la visión de su cuerpo desnudo, sintiéndose como si estuviera vendiendo su alma al diablo. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, muchas horas para preocuparse por él y preguntarse si volvería a casa sano y salvo.

Su aparición había eliminado hasta el último resto de sus dudas e incertidumbres. Ya no le importaba nada salvo él y su propio deseo. Por fin, había comprendido que debía dar un paso adelante; y aunque tenía miedo, lo hizo. Pero ahora tenía un problema; en ese mismo instante, supo sin lugar a dudas que se había enamorado de Jacob.

No lo amaba porque fuera guapo y sexy y la protegiera de monstruos como James. Lo amaba porque era él, tal cual, todo fuerza y energía por fuera y sensibilidad por dentro; una combinación irresistible de caos y tranquilidad, de complejidad y sencillez. No era un hombre perfecto, ni falta que hacía.

Dio un paso adelante y puso las manos en su pecho. La voz de Jacob sonó levemente quebrada.

—Te deseo más que a nada en mi vida. Te deseo con toda mi alma, Renesmee.

Renesmee se limitó a mirarlo, embriagada por su mirada de deseo.

—Quiero nadar en tus pensamientos, Ness, saberlo todo de ti. Y me da miedo, porque sé que nunca sabré lo suficiente. Es como una adicción… aumenta con el tiempo y no hay cantidad que le satisfaga. ¿Qué diablos puedo hacer?

Renesmee se preguntó cómo era posible que un hombre pareciera tan bello y tan duro a la vez.

—¿Crees que nos gustamos por una simple cuestión de química?

—Olvídate de la química, Ness. Es por ti. Me vuelves loco.

—¿Y no te gusta?

—Lo que no me gusta es otra cosa… Pensar que huirás de mí a la menor oportunidad que se te presente.

Renesmee se sobresaltó. Nunca habría imaginado que Jacob, aquel hombre seguro, dominante, firme, se sintiera vulnerable por su culpa. Tenía miedo a perderla; y eso significaba que debía de sentir algo por ella.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque sabes lo que soy y, más tarde o más temprano, lo verás. Dudo que un monstruo encaje en tu ideal de perfección.

—No me hagas esto, Jacob, no retuerzas mis palabras de ese modo. Sabes muy bien que yo no me refería al aspecto físico de alguien, sino a los sentimientos de su corazón. Quiero un hombre que me ame —declaró, estremecida—. Un hombre que no tenga miedo de admitir su amor.

Jacob tragó saliva.

—¿Y si no puedo ser ese hombre?

Jacobla miró con una expresión tan torturada que ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos por miedo a perder el control y romper a llorar. Aquel hombre tenía la extraña habilidad de conjurar sus emociones más profundas.

Abrió los ojos, le puso una mano en la mejilla y respondió:

—Entonces, me contentaré con saber que te pertenezco, Jacob, que soy tuya.

«Soy tuya».

Jacob esperó, imaginando que le preguntaría si él también era de ella; pero no se lo preguntó.

Su plan de evitar un compromiso emocional con Renesmee estaba saliendo bien; lamentablemente, en lugar de sentirse contento por ello, sentía una mezcla de incomodidad y pánico. Se había llegado a convencer de que sólo necesitaba una relación sexual y en ese momento tenía la impresión de estar destrozando algo precioso; como si le hubieran puesto un objeto cálido, suave y bello en la palma de la mano y él lo estrujara sin darse cuenta.

Renesmee se le iba a entregar aquella noche, pero Jacob quería más, necesitaba más, ansiaba mucho más. No tenía más anhelo que el de abrirla por dentro, metafóricamente, y dejarla tan desnuda ante él que pudiera ver todas sus emociones, todos sus pensamientos y todos sus secretos.

Pero había algo más importante. Quería oírle decir que estaba enamorada de él.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Ness. Quiero tenerte debajo de mí y demostrarte cuánto… cuánto me importas.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa trémula.

—Acércate, Jacob, por favor. Acércate a mí.

Él gimió y se acercó a ella.

—Te haré sentir tan bien… —le prometió—. Siempre cuidaré de ti, Renesmee, te lo prometo.

Jacob quería decir muchas otras cosas; pero de momento, no era capaz de atreverse a más.

Se ducharon juntos. Estaban nerviosos, ansiosos por terminar y dirigirse a la cama, porque él se había negado a tomarla contra la fría pared de la ducha. No quería que su primera experiencia fuera así. No aquella noche. Ya tendrían más ocasiones en el futuro.

Quería que la primera vez fuera especial para ella.

Contempló su rostro bajo el agua, hechizado por su belleza, y le acarició la mejilla y el hoyuelo de la base de su garganta. Le maravillaba tanto y estaba tan perdido en ella que no la entendió cuando Renesmee rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Te he preguntado si siempre me sentiré así contigo.

—No lo sé. Sólo sé que te deseo tanto que casi no puedo respirar. Te quiero más que a mi propia vida.

Jacob cerró el grifo de la ducha y la llevó a la cama. Quería ser dulce con ella, pero no era fácil. Su deseo era demasiado urgente y visceral. Quería darle tanto placer como pudiera sentir. Quería rendirla de deseo, contemplar su rubor y su boca entreabierta mientras la penetraba.

En cuanto llegaron, la posó sobre las frescas y tersas sábanas.

—Ness, te prometo que tendré cuidado. Pero ya no puedo esperar más.

—Me alegro, porque no quiero que esperes.

Renesmee lo abrazó y se estremeció cuando se movió sobre ella, le separó los muslos y sintió el roce de los senos contra su pecho.

Jacob aspiró el aroma de su cabello y le introdujo una mano entre las piernas para situar su sexo, duro y grande, contra la abertura hinchada del cuerpo de Renesmee. Al sentir su humedad, sintió un placer inconmensurable. Después, apretó los dientes para controlar la exquisita sensación, flexionó los músculos y empujó.

Mantuvo los ojos abiertos, contemplando la cara de su amante. Por fin, rompió su resistencia y la penetró. Renesmee soltó un suspiro que lo volvió loco de placer.

Jacob se movió de nuevo, entrando un poco más en ella.

—Renesmee…

Renesmee le oyó pronunciar su nombre mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejaba llevar por la oleada de sensaciones. Era tan increíblemente hermoso que le parecía casi imposible. En ese preciso momento, Jacob formaba parte de ella, parte de su ser. Pero, por increíbles que fueran las sensaciones, Renesmee fue consciente de los esfuerzos de Jacob por mantener el control.

Notaba la tensión de su cara y de sus hombros. Era evidente que tenía miedo de hacerle daño. Quería ser cuidadoso con ella, pero ella no quería que lo fuera.

—Jacob —murmuró—. Basta…

Él gimió y se quedó muy quieto.

—¿Te estoy haciendo daño? —preguntó, preocupado.

Ella rió con dulzura.

—No, no, sólo quiero que dejes de contenerte. Relájate. Te aseguro que no estoy hecha de cristal.

Él le dedicó una mirada llena de hambre.

—¿Quieres más? —preguntó con voz ronca—. Dilo entonces, Renesmee. Dímelo.

—Sí —susurró, estremecida—. Quiero más, Jacob. Te quiero a ti, Jacob. Te quiero entero, todo.

—Esto puede ser peligroso, Ness.

—Pero sé que me voy a sentir tan bien…

—Desde luego.

Jacob se movió en el interior de su cuerpo y contempló sus reacciones.

—Sabía que contigo sería diferente —añadió.

Bajó la cabeza y la besó en la boca, haciéndole sentir la fuerza de su deseo. Ella soltó un gemido de placer y le acarició la piel de los hombros antes de llevar las manos a su cabello.

—No me alejaré nunca de ti, Ness. Nunca.

Le agarró las manos, le puso los brazos por encima de la cabeza y le acarició las muñecas con los pulgares mientras la miraba a los ojos. Estaba tensa, pero también muy húmeda. Jacob se empezó a mover con más fuerza, completamente dentro de su cuerpo.

Se detuvo unos segundos, haciéndole sentir la solidez y la potencia de su sexo; después, retrocedió y le regaló otra acometida profunda. Repitió los movimientos una y otra vez, hasta que la llevó al límite y Renesmee soltó un grito y alcanzó el orgasmo. Entonces, Jacob emitió un sonido casi animal y aceleró el ritmo.

La estaba volviendo loca. Seguía adelante sin pausa, provocándole espasmos incontrolables. Renesmee abrió las piernas tanto como pudo, dividida entre el deseo de pedirle más y el de rogarle que se detuviera, porque ya no tenía fuerzas, porque el placer era tan intenso que no podía resistirlo.

—Aún no —dijo él—. Dame otra vez tu placer, Ness. Deja que vuelva a sentirlo.

—No puedo… —dijo ella, casi sollozando—. No puedo…

—Sí, por supuesto que puedes.

—Jacob…

Renesmee pronunció su nombre como un ruego, aunque no sabía qué estaba rogando.

Clavó los dedos en su espalda y admiró la belleza de su piel, que le pareció de color dorado bajo la luz de la lámpara.

—Jacob… —repitió.

—Lo sé. No te resistas, Ness. Dame tu placer.

Él cambió de posición y subió un poco para acceder mejor a ella, apretándose contra sus senos y sujetándole las piernas. Renesmee no podía hacer nada salvo dejarse llevar. No tenía refugio, lugar donde esconderse.

Las sensaciones se fueron sucediendo, una tras otra, profundizando capa a capa, como pinceladas de pintura en un lienzo, creando algo brillante, nuevo y completamente sorprendente.

Algo que era suyo, de Renesmee.

Algo que ya amaba con todo su ser.

—¡Renesmee!

El grito de Jacob sonó ronco y animal, como surgido de las profundidades de su alma. El orgasmo había sido tan intenso que se sentía, al mismo tiempo, destrozado y más entero que nunca. Y un segundo después, cuando ella volvió a alcanzar el clímax y le hizo sentir la fuerza de sus convulsiones, creyó que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

—Dios mío —dijo—, un poco más y me matas…

Ella rió, feliz.

—Eres increíble, Renesmee. Me has dejado sin fuerzas, pero quiero hacerlo otra vez… aunque antes tendré que recuperar el resuello.

Le soltó las piernas y se tumbó sobre ella, sonriendo. Había sido la experiencia sexual más satisfactoria de su vida, pero lo que sucedió después le dejó una huella mucho más profunda: cuando admiró su cuerpo, cuando aspiró su aroma y contempló toda la belleza de su ser, se dio cuenta de que la quería con locura, por dentro y por fuera.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó ella.

—Necesito… necesito que confíes en mí, Ness —dijo él, mirándola con una expresión casi solemne—. Puedes confiar en mí. Eres mi pareja.

—¿Ser tu pareja significa que debo confiar en ti, Jacob?

—Yo no te traicionaría nunca, Ness. Ni por nada ni por nadie.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Ni me harías daño… —dijo.

—No, por supuesto que no te haría daño.

Jacob deseó que Renesmee pudiera ver en su interior. Lo que ella buscaba estaba allí, dentro de él, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo.

Sin embargo, se lo podía demostrar. Y durante aquellas horas largas, oscuras, excitantes, presentó su caso con el argumento de la piel contra la piel, del deseo contra el deseo.

Una y otra vez.

* * *

**Hola mis amores.**

**Que os aparecido el encuentro de Nessi y Jake? Hecho de menos vuestros comentarios... De todas formas, muchas gracias a la gente que anónimamente lee esta adaptación.**

**Un besazo muy grande. Y feliz lunes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

Jacob estaba junto a la ventana de la cocina, contemplando los pálidos rayos que intentaban abrirse camino en el cielo del alba. Las sombras de la noche todavía dominaban la arboleda. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Todo excepto él, sumido en un caos.

Renesmee había dormido plácidamente. En cambio, él había soñado.

No recordaba cómo había empezado su sueño. De repente, se vio corriendo por el bosque, con un suelo húmedo bajo sus pies y un ambiente cargado, como si se avecinara una tormenta. Estaba agotado y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no se podía detener. Tenía que llegar a alguna parte, aunque desconocía su objetivo. Las ramas y las piedras le hacían daño en los pies porque iba descalzo, y no llevaba nada salvo unos vaqueros.

Súbitamente, alguien lo agarró de un hombro y lo obligó a detenerse en seco. Él se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su enemigo y se encontró con su hermano. Edward era tan alto y tenía un aspecto tan orgulloso como siempre; incluso seguía con la pequeña cicatriz junto a la boca, un recuerdo de sus peleas de niños.

Estaba abrazando a una mujer pequeña y delicada, de cabello negro, que llevaba un camisón y parecía enormemente pálida y frágil en comparación con él.

Jacob la reconoció al instante. Era Bella. Y también reconoció el camisón, el mismo que se había puesto la noche en que un incendio acabó con su vida.

En el sueño, Jacob cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó contener el horror y la angustia del pasado.

—La estás perdiendo, hermano —dijo Edward.

—¿Cómo?

—Escúchame, Jacob, hazme caso. ¡La estás perdiendo! —exclamó.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Te refieres a Renesmee? —preguntó.

—No sientas lástima de mí. Yo tengo a Bella… me está esperando en casa y seguirá conmigo para siempre. El amor no nos debilita, Jacob. El amor nos hace más fuertes. Recuérdalo.

—Edward —gimió Jacob—. Edward…

—Abre tus ojos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Abre los ojos y mira. No quiero que termines solo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Edward empujó a Bella a sus brazos y Jacob vio que ya no era Bella, sino Renesmee. El impacto del descubrimiento fue tan fuerte que cayó de rodillas al suelo. Ella alzó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

—Te amo, Jacob.

Apenas había pronunciado esas palabras cuando se levantó una ráfaga de viento tan feroz que le arrancó a su amada de los brazos y se la llevó volando. Jacob intentó alcanzarla, pero descubrió que sus pies estaban hundidos en el suelo, como si hubiera caído en unas arenas movedizas.

—¡Te amo! —gritó ella—. ¡No me abandones! Te amo…

Jacob despertó un momento después, aterrorizado y empapado en sudor. Cuando se giró, vio que Renesmee seguía en la cama, durmiendo tranquilamente, apretada contra él.

Tras pasar unos minutos en la cocina, contemplando el paisaje, sintió la necesidad de volver al dormitorio. En cuanto se sentó en la cama, ella se despertó.

—¿Qué haces levantado? —preguntó.

—He tenido una pesadilla.

—Oh, yo sé mucho de pesadillas… Si vuelves a la cama, me encargaré de que te sientas mejor —le prometió.

Jacob le acarició la sien y le apartó un mechón de la cara.

—No lo dudo en absoluto, pero creo que debes descansar un poco después de lo de anoche. Seguro que todavía no te has recuperado.

Ella se ruborizó de tal modo que lo hizo reír.

—¿Has preparado café? —preguntó.

—Más que una pregunta, eso parece una petición desesperada… —bromeó él—. Casi tengo miedo de admitir que no lo he preparado.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo, con un gemido exagerado—. Eres terriblemente cruel.

Jacob sonrió y la besó en la frente.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que soy cruel después de lo que hemos hecho? —murmuró, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja—. Sabes que sólo quiero cuidar de ti, que quiero tenerte completamente satisfecha.

Renesmee suspiró.

La noche anterior, cuando lo vio llegar lleno de magulladuras y cortes, pensó que la vida era tan frágil que se le podía escapar de entre los dedos y decidió que ya no quería perder el tiempo.

Sabía que había tomado la decisión adecuada. Y la noche había resultado absolutamente perfecta.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Seth estaba en lo cierto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él.

Jacob le acarició el estómago.

—A esto —murmuró ella—. Este asunto de ser compañeros, del amor a primera vista, es una maravilla.

—¿Del amor a primera vista?

Ella se quedó helada. Lo había dicho sin darse cuenta.

—No, no, eso no es lo que quería decir… me refería al deseo, sí. Al deseo a primera vista —puntualizó, nerviosa.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. En el fondo de su corazón, Renesmee esperaba que lo sucedido aquella noche hubiera cambiado las cosas; sin embargo, Jacob parecía tener la misma actitud.

—No te preocupes tanto, Jacob, no le des importancia —dijo con suavidad—. Dijiste que sólo es algo físico. Lo comprendo.

—Renesmee, lo siento mucho. Me gustaría que fuera de otro modo, pero…

—Fuiste sincero conmigo. No tienes por qué disculparte.

—Sí, pero de todas formas…

Renesmee sacudió la cabeza.

—¿No has oído lo que acabo de decir?

—Sí, lo he oído, pero no me siento mejor por eso… Lo de anoche no ha cambiado nada entre nosotros.

Renesmee sabía que hablar de amor, cuando sólo llevaban tres días juntos, era sumamente arriesgado. Pero aquello era diferente. Había encontrado el mundo mágico de sus sueños y no quería salir de él. Sin embargo, Jacob sólo le había prometido cariño y fidelidad, no amor.

Sacó las piernas de la cama, alcanzó la camiseta grande que Jake le había prestado el día anterior y se la puso con brazos temblorosos. Lo último que deseaba en ese momento era estar desnuda delante de él.

—Necesito ducharme —murmuró.

Él se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, pero Renesmee lo detuvo antes de que llegara a tocarla. Estaba tan emocionada que tenía miedo de romper a llorar.

—No, por favor.

El ambiente se cargó de repente.

—Lo solucionaremos, Renesmee. Sé que puedo hacerte feliz, lo sé. Y no quiero perderte —le confesó—. Nunca habría imaginado que llegaría este día, que encontraría a una mujer que fuera mía y sólo mía. Nunca habría imaginado que llegaría a sentir algo tan fuerte como este lazo que nos une. ¿No podríamos dejarlo así, sin complicarlo más?

Renesmee parpadeó y deseo poder aceptar su oferta.

—No, no es posible, Jacob. Te deseo con locura, pero sé que sin amor, te alejarás de mí y me abandonarás.

—Pero anoche dijiste que eras mía… y yo no te voy a abandonar.

—Lo harás —insistió.

—Duda de mí todo lo que quieras, Renesmee, pero no me llames mentiroso. Te he dicho que eres la mujer de mi vida, la única mujer, y es verdad.

—¿En serio?

Jacob cerró los ojos y maldijo en voz baja.

—Jacob, por favor, dime de una vez lo que te pasa. Porque es evidente que algo te preocupa.

Jacob alcanzó una camiseta, de color verde, y se la puso.

—No te he hablado de mis padres, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó ella.

—Vendrán hoy. Quieren conocerte —la informó—. Y conociéndolos, sé que llegarán estúpidamente temprano y que traerán el desayuno. Viven en las montañas, a veinte minutos de aquí.

—¿Tus padres? —preguntó ella, sin saber qué decir.

—Sí, mis padres; mi padre y mi madre, para ser exactos —dijo con humor—. Aunque te resulte difícil de creer, no soy la creación de un demonio.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieren conocerme?

—Porque si no los hubiera llamado para hablarles de ti, se habrían enterado de otra forma y me habrían retorcido el pescuezo por no decirles nada. Créeme, es mejor que nos enfrentemos a ellos cuanto antes.

—Esto es una locura… —dijo ella, confusa.

—Yo que tú, me daría prisa.

Jacob salió de la habitación sin pronunciar una palabra más.

Renesmee se sentó en la cama, miró el suelo y se preguntó qué podía hacer.

La esperanza, que la había calentado tan dulcemente durante las horas pasadas, le empezaba a quemar.

Una hora más tarde, cuando se dirigió a la cocina al oír voces, Renesmee seguía hecha un lío.

Se detuvo en el arco de la entrada y miró a la pareja que se había sentado a la mesa. Jacob estaba sirviendo unos rollitos de canela que, evidentemente, debía de haber llevado su madre. Seth se encontraba en su sitio de siempre, junto a la pila, y la pareja reía por algo que él acababa de decir.

Eran el señor y la señora Black. Los padres de Jacob. En carne y hueso.

Por fin, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza e hizo ademán de entrar en la cocina; pero se quedó helada, como un ciervo sorprendido por los faros de un coche, al ver que todos la estaban mirando.

Jacob la observaba con inquietud, como si no supiera cómo iba a reaccionar.

—Mamá, papá… os presento a Renesmee.

Su madre se levantó y le dio dos besos. Sus ojos, marrones como los de Jacob, brillaron con calidez.

—Encantada de conocerte…

Billy y Sara Black resultaron ser dos personas maravillosas, con las que congenió inmediatamente. Seth llevó una silla del salón y desayunaron entre historias sobre las aventuras juveniles de Jacob.

Sara le contó que una vez, de niño, se había subido a un árbol de diez metros de altura y que luego no se atrevía a bajar. También le contó que, a los trece años, se dedicó a ahorrar durante meses para poder regalarle el medallón que siempre llevaba encima; de hecho, se inclinó hacia delante y lo abrió: llevaba una foto de Edward y otra de Jacob.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya habían retirado los platos y los cubiertos, Seth se excusó.

—Disculpadme un momento. Tengo que ir a ver a Riley.

La mención del joven le recordó a Renesmee que todavía estaban en mitad de una pesadilla.

Billy, un hombre distinguido y tan atractivo como su hijo, aunque en una versión más adulta, se recostó en la silla, frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre el jersey gris que llevaba.

—Nos dijiste que tenías más cosas que contarnos, Jacob.

—Así es, me temo.

—¿Quién es Riley? —preguntó Sara.

—Es una larga historia…

Jacob se frotó la nuca.

—Entonces, empieza de una vez —lo instó su padre.

Durante los diez minutos siguientes, Jacob se dedicó a explicarles todo lo sucedido. Sara escuchó con expresión de absoluto espanto; su padre, con una expresión tan sombría y terrible que habría aterrorizado a Renesmee en cualquier otra circunstancia.

—Como veis, ahora se dedican a manipular a adolescentes como Riley —dijo Jacob—. Alimentan sus deseos naturales, los dominan con ellos y los obligan a hacer cosas que no habrían hecho por sí mismos. Nos enfrentamos a algo que rompe todas las normas de los clanes. Seth y yo luchamos con James a plena luz del día, y estaba completamente transformado. Pero eso no es lo peor… sus seguidores también pueden transformarse del día; y por si fuera poco, han aprendido a ocultar su olor. No sabemos cómo lo hacen.

—Yo, sí —dijo Billy.

Jacob miró a su padre con asombro.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sé cómo se hace y cómo enseñar a alguien a transformarse de día. Es una de las primeras cosas que se les revela a los ancianos. Pero ese tipo de transformación sólo se usa para fines militares, como arma de guerra… por eso no lo habías oído hasta ahora, porque no se ha utilizado desde hace siglos.

—Comprendo…

—Cuando un hombre lobo se transforma de día —continuó su padre—, deja de producir su aroma normal y deja un olor ácido que trastorna el olfato de sus perseguidores y le da ventaja.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y lo has sabido todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Billy suspiró con pesadez.

—Lo siento, Jacob. No te lo he dicho antes porque no me estaba permitido.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Jacob, profundamente irritado—. ¡Otra vez tu lealtad a la Liga de los Ancianos! No puedo creer que sigas con eso después de que dieran la espalda.

Renesmee lo miró con expresión de sorpresa, así que Jacob explicó:

—Sí, el hombre que estás viendo fue miembro de la Liga. Hasta que se enamoró de mi madre, por supuesto… como tenía un gran sentido del honor, informó a sus colegas y éstos premiaron su sinceridad con su expulsión del clan. Creen que ningún hombre lobo puede servir al clan si su corazón pertenece a una humana. Y aunque mi padre sabe que eso es una estupidez, sigue siendo fiel a los canallas que lo apuñalaron por la espalda.

—¿Qué pretendes, Jacob? ¿Qué malgaste mi vida odiando a todo el mundo? —preguntó Billy—. ¿Para qué? Tengo amor y una familia a la que adoro… tu enfado no me honra en modo alguno, hijo. ¿Cómo podría quejarme, si soy uno de los hombres más afortunados que conozco?

—Padre…

—Jacob, sé que es difícil para ti —intervino Sara—, pero tienes que superar tu ira. Ya basta… mira a esta joven tan maravillosa. Has recibido un gran regalo. No lo desaproveches.

Jacob miró a su madre y la comprendió perfectamente. Pero no podía hacerlo.

—Renesmee no tiene nada que ver con esto —afirmó.

—Creo que ese comentario es una insinuación para que me marche —dijo Renesmee—. Si me perdonáis, tengo cosas que hacer…

—No, no te marches, Renesmee —dijo Billy—. Quédate, por favor. Eres parte de este asunto y la conversación te concierne.

—No creo que sea necesario…

—No digas tonterías —dijo Sara, sonriendo—. Es obvio que estáis emparejados, Renesmee, pero hay algo que me extraña un poco… ¿Por qué no has hecho el pacto de sangre con ella, Jacob? Deberías hacerlo. Sobre todo si es verdad que vuestra vida está en peligro por culpa de ese James.

—Madre… —dijo Jacob, en tono de advertencia.

—¿Pacto de sangre? —preguntó Renesmee.

—¿No te lo ha explicado? —preguntó Billy.

Renesmee sacudió la cabeza.

—Cuando dos personas se emparejan en el mundo de los licántropos —explicó Jacob—, pueden hacer un pacto de sangre. Uno muerde al otro en el cuello, hundiéndole los colmillos… es una metáfora de los lazos que los unen.

—Oh… —dijo ella, en voz baja—. Yo creía que si un hombre lobo mordía a una humana, la transformaba en hombre lobo…

—No, eso no pasa en la pareja. Un hombre lobo no puede transformar a su compañera si es humana. Pero el pacto los une para siempre, Renesmee. Potencia de tal forma la conexión que los une, que pueden sentirse el uno al otro incluso en la distancia.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho, Jacob? ¿Por lo de mis pesadillas?

—En parte; sé lo que piensas de los licántropos y supuse que nunca te prestarías a ello —respondió—. Pero hay algo más… hace tiempo, me prometí que no sellaría un pacto de sangre con mi compañera, por mucho que la quisiera. El pacto crea un vínculo emocional, un vínculo basado en…

—¿En el amor, Jacob?

Jacob la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos y contestó:

—Sí.

Ella asintió.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo.

—Renesmee, no eres consciente del peligro que implica —se defendió él—. El vínculo que tenemos se haría más fuerte, sí, pero hay un precio: si me matan, tú también morirías. No puedo arriesgarme a eso. No puedo hacerte eso.

—Seth me contó lo que le ocurrió a tu hermano, pero no imaginé que… —dijo Renesmee, entre lágrimas—. A eso se refería Carlisle, ¿verdad? A que no hemos hecho el pacto. Y todos lo saben.

Jacob asintió.

—Sí, lo saben. Los licántropos notamos esas cosas.

—No sólo los licántropos —intervino su madre—. Yo soy humana y noto perfectamente que estás…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Renesmee la interrumpió.

—Disculpadme. Tengo que salir de aquí —dijo.

—Renesmee… —le rogó Jacob.

Renesmee no hizo caso; se sentía enferma.

Antes de salir, miró al señor y a la señora Black y dijo:

—Me alegro de haberos conocido.

Billy miró a su hijo con disgusto. Jacob sabía que le había hecho daño otra vez, pero se alegró de que se marchara con la cabeza alta y sintió una honda e intensa admiración por ella.

—No me había sentido tan decepcionada en toda mi vida —declaró Sara—. No te crié para que te comportaras de esta forma, Jacob. Le estás rompiendo el corazón. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—No me pasa nada —contestó, apretando los dientes—. Salvo que tengo miedo de perderla porque hay un psicópata que me la quiere arrebatar.

—A veces, el miedo es saludable —intervino Billy—; y a veces, es una excusa para alejarnos de las cosas que más deseamos. Asume la verdad de tu corazón. Haz el pacto de sangre. Y no temas a la muerte, hijo mío… todos tenemos que morir. Lo único que cabe hacer es disfrutar de la vida mientras podamos.

—Y el amor nos da fuerzas para afrontar las dificultades —declaró su madre—. Lo que le pasó a Edward fue una tragedia, pero no permitas que el dolor te domine hasta ese punto. Eres muy valiente, Jacob, y estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Sin embargo, tienes que confiar en lo que sientes. Si no aprendes a confiar en el amor, la perderás. No conviertas algo hermoso en algo feo. El pacto de sangre podría llegar a salvarla. El amor puede…

—¿Protegerla? ¿El amor la va a proteger? ¿De verdad? —ironizó Jacob—. ¡El amor no la mantendrá a salvo!

Su padre lo miró y se levantó lentamente.

—Vámonos a casa, Sara. Hablar con Jacob cuando se encuentra en este estado no nos llevará a ninguna parte.

Sara besó a Jacob en la mejilla y se marchó con su esposo. Jacob abrió uno de los armarios, sacó una botella de whisky y se sirvió una copa. Poco después, cuando ya había echado el primer trago, apareció Seth en compañía de Carlisle y de Charlie.

—Acabamos de cruzarnos con tus padres. ¿Qué te ha dicho Billy? —preguntó Carlisle, que se sentó a la mesa—. ¿Alguna noticia?

Jacob miró al irlandés. Tenía un ojo morado.

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí. Por lo visto, lo de transformarse a plena de luz del día es un truco que se les enseña a todos los integrantes de la Liga de los Ancianos. Se usa como arma de guerra, y el olor acre que notamos es una forma de tener ventaja en el combate.

—Por todos los diablos —dijo Seth.

—Dios mío…

—Sí, Dios mío —dijo Jacob—. Porque eso significa que James tuvo que aprender el truco de…

—De un miembro de la Liga —concluyó Carlisle—. Esto se está complicando cada vez más.

Seth se sirvió una copa de whisky y les ofreció a Carlisle y a Charlie, que lo rechazaron.

—¿Por qué no te lo había dicho antes? Es una información demasiado importante para mantenerla en secreto. No entiendo que tu padre se la haya callado hasta ahora.

—Mi padre sigue siendo leal a los mismos idiotas que lo traicionaron. Creo que tenía la esperanza de que no lo llegáramos a saber.

—Pues lo hemos sabido —dijo Seth—. Y por las malas.

—¿Pero te ha contado cómo se hace? —preguntó Charlie.

—No, ni yo he preguntado. Por lo que a mí respecta, que la Liga tenga tantos secretos como le venga en gana. Sólo quiero encontrar al responsable de todo esto y matarlo.

—Me pregunto quién será —dijo Carlisle.

—Lo desconozco, pero creo que podemos descartar Aro —observó Jacob—. Es el mejor amigo de mi padre y prácticamente crecí con él. Además, no tiene carácter para hacer algo así.

—Jane es una amargada —declaró Seth, refiriéndose a la única mujer de la Liga—. Me la imagino perfectamente en el papel de dominatrix maligna.

—No digas esas cosas, Clerwater… Qué horror —dijo Carlisle—. Jane, como dominatrix. Creo que voy a tener pesadillas.

—Vamos, vamos, irlandés, pensaba que te gustaban las mujeres con carácter… —bromeó Seth.

—Al contrario. Me gustan dulces y facilitas.

Jacob echó un trago de whisky y bramó:

—¿Os importa que volvamos al asunto?

—Podrían ser el viejo Marco y Elezar —murmuró Charlie, frotándose la barbilla—. Son un par de reaccionarios.

—No os olvidéis del más evidente de todos —dijo Seth, cruzándose de brazos—. Stefan es un racista que odia a los humanos. No me extrañaría nada que se tratara de él.

—Estoy de acuerdo en lo de Stefan —dijo Jacob—. En cuanto al resto de los miembros de la Liga, no sé qué pensar… llevan poco tiempo en el cargo y no los conocemos bien.

—Eso es verdad. No los conocemos bien —afirmó Carlisle—. No podemos saber si son capaces de hacer algo así.

—¿Qué tal si preguntamos a Embry Call? —intervino Charlie.

—Buena idea —dijo Seth—. Quizá pueda ayudarnos.

—Por desgracia, está ilocalizable —explicó Jacob—. Además, es tan leal a la Liga como a nosotros. Necesitamos a otra persona… y sólo se me ocurre una: Kate.

Seth miró a su amigo con incredulidad y dijo:

—No, eso nunca. Tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

—Si no conseguimos ayuda, lo de tu cadáver podría ocurrir muy pronto —afirmó Jacob—. Necesitamos hablar con alguien que conozca bien el clan y la Liga. ¿Y quién mejor que Kate?

—No querrá —dijo su compañero—. No le importamos nada.

—En eso no estoy de acuerdo —contraatacó—. Kate siempre ha querido lo mejor para la gente. En primer lugar, no sería capaz de involucrarse en un asunto tan turbio; y en segundo, Embry y ella son los miembros más progresistas del clan de los Crestas Plateadas. Si le pedimos ayuda, nos la prestará. Y necesitamos su ayuda.

Seth sacudió la cabeza.

—No me gusta nada…

—Ya lo sé. Pero ¿por qué no aprovechas la ocasión para preguntarte por qué te molesta tanto esa mujer?

—No me preocupa —mintió—. Simplemente, sé que no saldrá bien.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor?

Seth abrió la boca para contestar, pero Carlisle interrumpió su discusión.

—Se me ocurre que uno de nosotros debería volver a Shadow Peak, aceptar el puesto que un día nos ofrecieron los Crestas Plateadas en su clan y buscar al traidor desde dentro.

Charlie, Seth y Jacob miraron a Carlisle con tanto asombro y solemnidad que el irlandés soltó una carcajada.

—Si os vierais las caras ahora… —se burló.

Charlie frunció el ceño.

—Maldito canalla. Es un plan diabólico —afirmó.

—Pero brillante —observó el irlandés.

—Y supongo que estás dispuesto a presentarte voluntario, por supuesto —dijo Seth, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Por nada del mundo! —exclamó Carlisle, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No estoy tan mal de la cabeza.

Charlie asintió como si acabara de tener una idea.

—Podríamos echarlo a suertes —propuso.

—No me gusta esa idea —dijo Seth.

—A mí tampoco, Seth, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer —comentó Jacob—. Si tuviéramos a un hombre dentro, podríamos acceder a todos los medios del clan; podríamos trabajar con Kate y llegar al fondo de este asunto antes de que nos estalle en la cara.

—Dios mío —dijo Seth—, y yo que pensé que tu propuesta de hablar con Kate era una locura…

En ese momento oyeron un ruido fuerte, procedente del sótano.

—Es Riley —dijo seth

Los cuatro amigos se levantaron a la vez.

—¡Black! ¡Clerwater! —exclamó el chico.

Cuando Jacob abrió la puerta que daba al sótano, encontró a Riley en lo alto de la escalera, cubierto de sudor.

—¿Qué ocurre, Riley?

—Yo… estaba soñando… he tenido una pesadilla —acertó a responder, entre jadeos—. Me he acordado de aquella noche… sé dónde está el lugar. Había agua y un precipicio… creo que se oía una catarata.

—Es la descripción de Fiat Rock —afirmó Seth—. Está al oeste de aquí.

—Pues vayamos a comprobarlo —ordenó Charlie, que ya se dirigía a la salida—. Pero tendremos que cubrir toda la zona.

Carlisle asintió y dijo:

—Nosotros iremos por el norte.

—Yo iré por el sur —dijo Jacob.

—No puedes ir solo, Black —protestó Charlie.

—Seth no está en condiciones de acompañarme. Además, necesito que se quede aquí, con Renesmee —declaró—. Si me busco algún problema que no pueda solventar yo solo, os llamaré al móvil.

—Eso espero.

Charlie y su compañero salieron de la casa.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Riley —dijo Jacob al joven.

Riley asintió con expresión de pesadumbre y Jacob sintió lástima de él. Si se había acordado de lugar, también habría recordado los detalles de la muerte de aquella mujer.

—No te preocupes, se recuperará —dijo JSeth—. Venga, márchate de una vez, a ver si averiguas algo.

—Dile a Renesmee que me he marchado.

—Se lo diré. Y hagas lo que hagas, mantén la calma.

Seth se llevó a Riley al sótano. Jacob se disponía a marcharse cuando oyó que lo llamaban.

—¿Te marchas?

Era Renesmee. Estaba en la entrada del salón.

—Puede que tengamos una pista sobre el paradero de James —explicó—, pero debemos actuar con rapidez. Seth te lo explicará todo.

Ella asintió. Se había quedado pálida.

—Ten cuidado, Jacob.

—Lo tendré —le prometió.

Al mirarla, Jacob sintió la necesidad de tumbarla en el suelo y hacerle el amor apasionadamente.

—Si no fuera tan importante, no me iría —añadió.

Ella asintió, pero permaneció en silencio.

—Riley está bastante alterado. Tal vez deberías bajar a hablar con él. Le vendría bien un poco de compañía.

—Por supuesto.

Jacob contempló la cara de Renesmee y pensó que tenía muchas cosas que decirle. Pero no era el momento más adecuado.

—¿Me esperarás? —preguntó.

Ella dudó un momento y dijo:

—Claro.

* * *

**Hola dulces amores,**

**no pude subir capítulo el jueves de este fic, os pido perdón por eso... por los demás espero que os guste este capítulo y que lo disfrutéis.**

**Dejar muchos comentarios! Daros las gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos, los seguidores... Mil gracias!**

**Os deseo un feliz lunes, y un buen comienzo de semana!**

**Se os quiere ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

Tic, tac; tic, tac.

Renesmee observó las manecillas del reloj moderno que colgaba de la pared. El tiempo pasaba tan despacio que no lo podía soportar. La espera la estaba destrozando. Jacob llevaba varias horas fuera de casa y su miedo y su preocupación aumentaban exponencialmente.

Se había sentado en el sofá de cuero del sótano, con Riley en el extremo opuesto. Pensaba en lo todo lo que había pasado durante los días anteriores e intentaba encontrar respuestas, sin éxito.

Justo entonces, se oyó el teléfono. Seth apareció en cuestión de segundos.

—Es para ti, Riley.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó el joven, extrañado.

Seth se encogió de hombros y le dio el teléfono inalámbrico.

—Es una chica. No sé cómo te ha encontrado, pero parece bastante desesperada. Creo que deberías hablar con ella.

Riley se alejó un poco y contestó la llamada. Renesmee decidió aprovechar la ocasión para ir a buscar una aspirina, así que se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta. En ese momento, oyó un golpe seco a su espalda y se giró. Seth estaba tendido en el suelo, con una herida en la cabeza. Riley se encontraba junto a él, y el teléfono estaba manchado de sangre.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó.

Se acercó a Seth y se arrodilló junto a él.

—Se recuperará —afirmó Riley—. No le he pegado demasiado fuerte… sólo lo justo para que pierda el sentido.

—¿Cómo sabes que se recuperará? ¡Lo has golpeado en la cabeza, Riley!

Riley se acercó a la cama, recogió la camiseta que Jacob le había prestado y se la puso. A continuación, se limpió las manos en las perneras de los pantalones y se giró hacia ella. Estaba muy pálido.

—Tienes que venir conmigo, Renesmee.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa, Riley? ¿Con quién has hablado?

Ella quiso alcanzar el móvil de Seth, que llevaba en la cintura, pero el joven se le adelantó y lo arrojó contra una pared, destrozándolo.

—¡No puedes llamar a Jacob! —exclamó—. ¡No puedes llamar a nadie!

Renesmee tomó aire e intentó mantener la calma.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Quién te ha llamado? ¿James?

—Era Irina. James la ha secuestrado a ella y a la madre de Jacob.

—Oh, Dios mío… Pero ¿qué has hecho, Riley? Si eso es cierto, Seth nos podría haber ayudado…

—¡No! Tú no lo entiendes. Me ha dicho que las matarán a las dos si no vamos ahora mismo. Solos.

—Yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte.

Renesmee reaccionó rápidamente e intentó alcanzar el teléfono inalámbrico, que Riley había dejado sobre la cama. Sin embargo, el adolescente la atrapó con suma facilidad.

—Por favor, Renesmee —le rogó—. No quiero hacerte daño. Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—¿Estás seguro de que era Irina? Podría ser una trampa.

—Estoy seguro. Y me ha pedido que te diga que también tiene el medallón con las fotos… ¿A qué se refería?

—Oh, esto no puede ser verdad… —declaró ella, desesperada—. Se refiere al medallón de Sara Black, que lleva dentro las fotografías de sus dos hijos. Tenemos que esperar a Jacob y a sus compañeros. No podemos ir solos.

—No, no, tenemos que marcharnos. No puedo dejar a Irina con ese hombre.

—Riley…

Renesmee sabía que no podría convencer al joven. Sólo esperaba que Jacob volviera a tiempo de ayudar a Seth; suponía que la herida de la frente no sería peligrosa para un hombre lobo, pero odiaba la idea de dejarlo allí, solo, tendido en el suelo.

—Está bien, Riley, de acuerdo. Te acompañaré.

Riley la agarró de la muñeca.

—Pues vamos. Démonos prisa.

Salieron de la cabaña. El cielo se había cubierto, bloqueando los rayos del sol de la tarde.

Renesmee sintió un frío repentino y se frotó los brazos. Había salido tan deprisa que ni siquiera se había podido poner una chaqueta, y el jersey que llevaba era demasiado fino.

Sabía que Riley no le haría daño, pero también sabía que James no la dejaría escapar bajo ningún concepto. Las utilizaría a Sara y a ella para atraer a Jacob a una trampa, y luego la obligaría a contemplar la muerte del hombre del que se había enamorado.

Jacob era más fuerte que James y, en circunstancias normales, habría acabado con él con cierta facilidad; pero James no jugaba limpio. Y en cuanto a Riley, era evidente que tampoco lo dejaría marchar.

—¿Les has mentido, Riley? —preguntó mientras se internaban en el bosque.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Has mentido a Jacob y a sus compañeros con lo de tu pesadilla? Dime la verdad, por favor.

—¿Crees que mentiría a Jacob? —preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Serías capaz?

—No. Por Dios, Renesmee… no tengo ningún deseo de que James se salga con la suya, pero no me ha dejado elección.

—Riley, sé que estás asustado, pero necesito que me lo cuentes todo. No puedo ayudarte si no me lo cuentas.

—¿Ayudarme? Dios, Renesmee, eres la única persona que conozco que ofrecería ayuda al tipo que acaba de secuestrarla.

—Porque sé que no me harás daño, Riley. Y si quieres que salgamos de ésta, tendremos que trabajar juntos.

—No pierdas el tiempo conmigo. Ambos sabemos con seguridad que Jacob me matará cuando me encuentre.

—Riley, deberías haber confiado en ellos. Te habrían ayudado.

El chico la miró con expresión de angustia, casi a punto de llorar.

—Eso ya no importa. Tengo que hacer algo… no puedo permitir que hagan daño a Irina. James la ha encontrado por mi culpa, y sacarla de allí es responsabilidad mía.

Renesmee no intentó huir de nuevo. Las cosas se habían puesto muy feas, pero no estaba dispuesta a abandonar al joven. Además, las vidas de Irina y de Sara estaban en juego.

—En eso te equivocas. También es cosa mía, Riley. No estás solo.

Antes de que Jacob pudiera llegar a la cara sur de Fiat Rock, Charlie lo llamó por teléfono para informarlo de que habían encontrado restos humanos en una cueva de la cara norte. Jacob subió al todoterreno y se reunió con sus compañeros; después, dedicaron varias horas a seguir el olor que habían dejado los asesinos, pero el viento soplaba con fuerza y dificultaba la tarea.

Como tenían que avanzar en silencio, quitó el sonido al teléfono y lo puso en modo de vibrar. De hecho, se pegó un buen susto cuando el aparato empezó a moverse en su bolsillo.

—¿Dígame?

—¿Sabes cómo consigo reunir a mis seguidores, Black? Les robo hasta su último resto de humanidad, tiento a la bestia que llevan dentro y me los gano con un asesinato. En cuanto prueban la carne humana, se quedan tan enganchados como un adicto a la heroína. Es una sensación maravillosa. No tienen ni la menor opción frente a mí… y tú tampoco la tendrás.

—¿Quieres apostar algo?

—Por supuesto; te acepto la apuesta que quieras. Pero me temo que tienes muy pocas posibilidades.

Jacob notó que algo iba mal.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ella? Esa cabellera roja —continuó James—. ¿Tiene el pelo de ese color en todas partes? No, no me lo digas. Prefiero descubrirlo personalmente. Seguro que sabe a fresas…

—No sé qué estás tramando, pero no me voy a tragar el farol.

—Lo harás. Ya lo creo que lo harás —murmuró el hombre lobo—. Hasta pronto, Black.

La comunicación se cortó y Jacob se detuvo en mitad del bosque, paralizado. Sentía una angustia que no lo dejaba respirar, pero reaccionó enseguida, llamó a los otros y les ordenó que se reunieran con él junto al todoterreno. Pocos minutos después, conducían hacia la cabaña a toda velocidad.

Poco antes de llegar al callejón, llamó al teléfono de la casa y al móvil de Seth, pero nadie respondía. En cuanto se detuvieron, salió del vehículo y corrió hacia la entrada.

—¡Renesmee! ¡Seth! —exclamó.

No había signos de lucha en ninguna parte, pero ni Renesmee ni Seth estaban allí. Bajó al sótano a toda prisa y encontró a su amigo en el suelo, con una herida en la frente y un charco de sangre bajo la cabeza.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Seth, despierta! ¿Dónde está Renesmee?

Seth gimió y abrió los ojos.

—¿Jake? Oh, no… tengo que encontrarla…

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Llamaron a Riley… por teléfono. Era una chica. No sé quién…

—Habla, Seth…

—Me golpeó por la espalda. No recuerdo más.

—Tiene que haber sido James; es la única explicación —dijo Jacob—. ¿Tienes idea de adonde han podido ir?

—Ojalá la tuviera, Jake, pero Riley sólo estuvo unos segundos al teléfono y luego me atacó.

Carlisle apareció en la puerta.

—Espero que tuvieras el buen juicio de sellar el pacto de sangre con ella, Black —declaró el irlandés—. Ya no llueve, pero su olor se habrá disipado. El vínculo que se establece con el pacto de sangre podría ser la única forma de encontrarla.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Carlisle? —bramó Jacob—, Tenía entendido que sólo funcionaba con emociones o sentimientos.

Carlisle asintió.

—Sí, pero hay licántropos que afirman que también sirve para localizar físicamente a alguien. Por lo visto, deja una especie de señal que se puede captar como si fuera una emisión de radio… así que tranquilízate y concéntrate en ella. Seguro que sabes dónde está.

Jacob se sintió avergonzado y culpable por no haberlo hecho.

—Vamos, Jake, usa el vínculo —insistió Carlisle.

—Yo… no puedo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes? —preguntó Charlie, de pie junto a su compañero—. No me digas que todavía no has establecido el vínculo… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿James la estaba persiguiendo y no te uniste a ella?

—Claro que no lo ha hecho. Estaba demasiado asustado… ¿verdad, Jacob?

La voz que sonó no era la de Charlie ni la de Carlisle, sino la de Billy Black, que acababa de aparecer en la escalera. Tenía sangre en la cabeza y su jersey estaba desgarrado.

Jacob lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está mamá?

—Sospecho que en el mismo lugar donde tienen a Renesmee —contestó—. ¿Me acompañas? Tenemos que salvarlas.

—¿Sabes dónde están?

—Por suerte, yo no tengo miedo de seguir los dictados de mi corazón —afirmó su padre—. ¡Por supuesto que sé dónde están!

Jacob se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando mantener la calma.

—¿Vas a decirme lo que ha pasado? ¿O a seguir gritando?

—Tu madre quería darle unas cosas a Renesmee, de modo que decidimos volver a la cabaña. Alguien disparó a las ruedas de mi coche y nos salimos del camino… Yo quedé atrapado e inconsciente, y cuando desperté, se habían llevado a Sara. Pero basta de preguntas. ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlas!

—¿Y dónde están?

—Te lo diré en cuanto alguien me traiga un mapa.

—Traeré el que tienes en el todoterreno —dijo Charlie.

Jacob ayudó a Seth a levantarse. Charlie volvió enseguida con el mapa, que extendió sobre la cama del sótano. Billy empezó a buscar la localización, y no tardó demasiado.

—Aquí, aquí es… aquí es donde las tienen.

—Caramba —dijo Seth—, ya me habían dicho que los pactos de sangre se pueden usar para localizar a una persona, pero nunca lo habría creído…

—Pues funciona —afirmó Billy.

Jacob miró a Seth y preguntó:

—¿Te sientes con fuerzas para acompañarnos?

—Intenta detenerme si puedes.

—Entonces, vámonos.

—Podemos ir en coche hasta las cercanías, pero el último tramo lo tendremos que hacer a pie —comentó Billy.

—Me da igual cómo lleguemos —dijo Jacob, que ya se dirigía a la salida—. Siempre y cuando lleguemos a tiempo.

La brisa soplaba suavemente entre los árboles, como un susurro en una habitación. Jake estaba tan tenso que las manos y la frente se le habían cubierto de sudor mientras avanzaban por el bosque. Su padre abría camino porque se había ganado el derecho de dirigir la partida; a fin de cuentas, era su instinto el que les había indicado la localización.

Además, ya no tenían ninguna duda. Unos doscientos metros atrás, habían encontrado uno de los brazaletes de Renesmee, tirado en el suelo. Ahora sabía que Renesmee seguía con vida; pero no por cuánto tiempo.

Pensó que si le ocurría algo malo, no se lo perdonaría nunca. Se dijo que había sido un estúpido; se había dejado llevar por sus temores y se había resistido a sus sentimientos sin darse cuenta de que todo era inútil porque ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de Renesmee.

Deseó hundir los colmillos en la frágil base de su cuello, beber su sangre y completar lo que ya estaba escrito con letras indelebles en su corazón.

El grupo se detuvo en el preciso lugar en que el bosque daba paso a un claro de hierba alta, justo antes de la imponente pared de granito. En el interior de una cueva brillaba un fuego, como un dragón a punto de exhalar.

Jacob alzó la cabeza, olfateó el aire y distinguió el aroma de Renesmee, que le pareció el más perfecto y dulce del mundo. Desgraciadamente, también notó su miedo, cercano al terror.

Billy se dio cuenta de que estaba decidido a atacar de frente y lo detuvo.

—Aún no, Jacob. Tenemos que hacerlo siguiendo las normas de nuestra gente.

—De tu gente, querrás decir. No de la mía.

—Jacob, tranquilízate. Si alimentas el odio, se quedará en ti y te devorará por dentro. Suéltalo y asume de una vez la suerte que tienes.

—¿Y qué hay de Renesmee? ¿Esto también te parece una suerte? Papá, le prometí que cuidaría de ella y mira lo que ha pasado. Está en manos de ese canalla por culpa mía.

Carlisle se acercó a ellos. Sus ojos grises brillaban como dos brasas.

—Los únicos licántropos que he podido oler son James y el chico —declaró—. Están solos, con las mujeres.

—Pero no lo estarán por mucho tiempo.

Jacob se abalanzó hacia la cueva en el preciso instante en que el sol se ponía en el horizonte, lanzando un destello de tonos rojos, dorados y naranjas. Ya había llegado a la entrada cuando oyó la voz de su adversario.

—No te molestes en llamar. Te estábamos esperando, Black. Entra y únete a nuestra pequeña celebración.

Jacob entró, seguido de su padre y del resto de sus compañeros, y se sintió enormemente aliviado al ver a Renesmee y a su madre a la derecha. Riley estaba tendido en el suelo, inmóvil, a pocos metros de las mujeres.

James descansaba sobre una roca enorme, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Su cara, sus brazos y su torso estaban cubiertos de sangre, y sus ojos parecían dos pozos profundos y sin vida.

Sin apartar la vista del hombre lobo, Jacob avanzó hacia las mujeres. Billy lo siguió.

—Míralas bien, Jacob —dijo James con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Míralas bien, porque ahora son mías.

—¿Tuyas? Te has vuelto definitivamente loco —bramó.

El hombre lobo soltó una carcajada.

—No te preocupes; te permitiré luchar por su vida… y luego, cuando estés agonizando, me daré un festín con ellas mientras tú contemplas la escena.

—Has sobrepasado todos los límites de la perversión, James —intervino Billy, con voz gutural, rabiosa.

Billy estaba dispuesto a invocar las leyes de la Liga de los Ancianos, lo cual significaba que iba a desafiar a James. Jacob lo sabía perfectamente, así que se le adelantó.

—Jamess, te reto a muerte.

El hombre lobo volvió a reír.

—Vaya, esto va a ser divertido —dijo.

Jacob gruñó y apretó a Renesmee y a su madre contra la pared de la cueva, para mantenerlas tan lejos como fuera posible de James.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Riley? —les preguntó.

—Que tu mujer le ha dado un buen golpe —explicó Sara—. El chico estaba dispuesto a retar a ese monstruo cuando Renesmee le ha pegado en la cabeza con una roca. Le ha salvado la vida.

—No por mucho tiempo —murmuró Jacob—. Cuando se recobre, lo mataré.

—No puedes hacer eso. No ha sido culpa suya, Jacob —intervino Renesmee—. Sólo quería salvar a Irina; pero cuando llegamos, James ya había…

—¿Ha matado a la chica? —preguntó Jacob, furioso.

Renesmee asintió.

—Tuve que detener a Riley. Si se hubiera enfrentado a ese monstruo, habría muerto —explicó.

—¿Y lo has dejado inconsciente?,

—Me pareció la mejor solución.

—Eres increíble… —dijo, asombrado.

Seth se inclinó sobre Riley y miró su herida.

—Sospecho que tardará un buen rato en despertar… pero quién sabe, puede que el golpe de Nessi le haya devuelto la sensatez —comentó—. No puedo creer que pretendiera acabar con James sin ayuda.

—No tenía elección. ¿Te acuerdas de la llamada telefónica? Era Irina. Le dijo que James las había secuestrado a ella y a Sara y que las mataría si no me traía de inmediato. Cuando llegamos, ya había…

—No lo pienses, Ness —dijo Jacob—. Olvídalo.

Carlisle se acercó en ese momento a Jacob y le susurró:

—Va a ser casi imposible que lo derrotes en combate, Black.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Renesmee.

—La carne humana da una fuerza asombrosa a los licántropos. Se acaba de dar un festín y su sangre está llena de adrenalina.

—¿Y no hay nada que os dé más fuerza que eso? —preguntó Renesmee.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí… —dijo Seth—. Un pacto de sangre.

—¿Un pacto de sangre? Entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando? Jacob, por favor, tienes que hacerlo —rogó Renesmee—. No queda otra salida.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo hacerte eso; no después de lo que ha pasado esta noche. No puedo utilizarte de ese modo.

—¡Maldita sea, Jacob! ¡Hazlo de una vez! No quiero perderte… por favor…

—No puedo…

A Jacob le pareció una situación condenadamente irónica. Al principio, no se había atrevido a ofrecerle el pacto porque estaba seguro de que lo rechazaría; y ahora, cuando ella le rogaba que lo hiciera, no podía aceptar; porque si aceptaba y James lo vencía en combate, ella también moriría.

—Sé que no me amas, Jacob, pero no queda otra opción. No permitas que te mate —insistió, llorando—. Te prometo que me marcharé después y te dejaré en paz… te lo prometo. Pero no dejes que te mate. No podría vivir.

—Renesmee, mírame.

Ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró.

—Te amo, Renesmee.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que te amo. Te amo tanto que ni siquiera sé cómo explicar lo que siento. Estás en mi corazón, en mi mente, hasta en el aire que respiro… Te amo.

—Entonces, ¿lo harás?- El volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo, cariño. Así, no. Has pasado por tantos peligros que…

—¿A quién le importa eso, Jake? Estoy viva, Jacob. Pero si te matan…

—Si me matan después de que sellemos el pacto, tú también morirás —le explicó—. Y no lo puedo permitir.

Jacob le dio la espalda a la mujer que amaba y avanzó unos pocos metros. Al acercarse al centro de la cueva, vio los restos de la pobre Irina, junto a la roca en la que James se había sentado.

Carlisle se aproximó, con un cigarrillo en la boca, y sacó un encendedor del bolsillo.

—Billy —dijo—, creo que te corresponde trazar el círculo.

Billy llegó a su altura, tomó un puñado de tierra y lo dejó caer en cuatro puntos distintos, correspondientes a los cuatro puntos cardinales. Después, trazó un círculo amplio en el suelo de la cueva, pronunció las palabras del desafío y concluyó:

—Que así sea entonces. Combatid hasta que sólo quede un lobo con vida.

Jacob se acercó al borde del círculo, se quitó la camiseta y la dejó caer al suelo. James se acercó por el lado contrario.

—¿Luchamos como hombres lobo completos o sólo a media transformación? —preguntó.

—A media —respondió Jake.

James rió y guiñó un ojo a las mujeres.

—Sabía que diría eso.

Billy tocó en el hombro a su hijo y lo miró con ojos llenos de preocupación y orgullo.

—¿Algún consejo? —preguntó Jacob.

—Sí. Puede que Renesmee tenga miedo de nuestro mundo, pero cualquier humano lo tendría. Es una mujer fuerte, valiente y muy protectora contigo. Si la amas, confía en ella. Merece tu fe.

—Lo sé. Es mi compañera.

—En tal caso, es hora de que completes el pacto de sangre, hijo. No juegues con la suerte. La vida es demasiado corta.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

—Te prometo que le ofreceré el pacto si salgo con vida de esta cueva. Pero ahora no puedo ni debo hacerlo.

Billy entrecerró los ojos.

—Puede que sea tu única oportunidad de vencer, Jacob.

—Sí, puede ser. Pero por otra parte, la perspectiva de unirme a ella me dará fuerzas sobrehumanas.

Carlisle soltó una risa irónica a su lado. Jacob se giró, caminó hacia Renesmee y la besó en la boca.

—No te pondré en peligro, Ness.

Acto seguido, hizo un gesto a Seth, que se acercó y apartó a Renesmee del lugar donde iban a combatir.

—Te amo, Renesmee. Pase lo que pase, no lo olvides —dicho eso, Jacob tomó aire, inclinó la cabeza y entró en el círculo.

**Mis amores,**

**hace días que intento subir capítulo, y me esta siendo imposible, porque no se que pasa con FanFiction a la hora de subir capítulo.**

**Bueno espero que os guste mucho, y dejéis muchos comentarios.**

**Gracias a la gente que esta comentando hasta ahora, y muchas gracias a la gente que también se esta pasando por mi blog.**

**Os mando un beso muy grande.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

Con el corazón en un puño, Renesmee miró al hombre que amaba y al individuo que había convertido sus vidas en un infierno. Sara la tomó de la mano y se la apretó con fuerza, mientras Billy permanecía al lado de su esposa, con Carlisle.

Justo entonces, Jacob se transformó. Dejó de ser el hombre que conocía y se convirtió en algo extraño, en un ser de musculatura asombrosa, con el pecho cubierto de pelo, garras en el lugar de sus manos y cabeza de lobo. Lo único que no cambió fueron sus piernas y su cintura.

Renesmee pensó que debería sentirse horrorizada, pero no fue así. Jacob giró la cabeza y la miró con aquellos ojos demoníacos, en cuyo fondo vio un brillo de amor.

En ese momento, supo que había cometido un error al temerlo. Aquel hombre lobo era Jacob, el hombre que amaba, y le seguía pareciendo tan bello como siempre. De haber podido, habría corrido hacia él, lo habría abrazado y le habría pedido perdón por insinuar que era un monstruo.

Los dos hombres lobo empezaron a luchar, soltando zarpazos y gruñidos. Jacob golpeó a James en primer lugar, pero éste contraatacó con un golpe tan fuerte a su cabeza que empezó a echar sangre por la nariz.

Los dos combatientes se separaron un poco, moviéndose como si fueran boxeadores, con una rapidez asombrosa para su tamaño.

—¡Acaba deprisa con él, Jake! —exclamó Seth.

—Sí, dale una buena lección a ese idiota —dijo Carlisle—. Merece todo el dolor que le puedas causar.

Intercambiaron una serie de golpes que a Renesmee le parecieron extrañamente bellos a pesar de la violencia. Se mordían, se arañaban, llenaban el ambiente con el calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos.

Hasta ese instante, no había entendido el poder del mal. Ahora lo entendía perfectamente, y le pareció increíble que Jacob tuviera la valentía y la fuerza de voluntad necesarias para asumir y utilizar toda aquella maldad sin perder su alma en el intento.

La pelea se volvió aún más feroz. Jacob dio un golpe a James que lo hizo tambalearse, pero su enemigo se recuperó y le soltó un zarpazo al pecho.

—Vamos, Jake… —murmuró Renesmee.

James había tomado la iniciativa. Cada vez atacaba con más brutalidad y con más rapidez.

Parecía imposible de derrotar.

Y el miedo la dominó.

Jacob recibió un golpe en la cabeza que estuvo a punto de dejarlo sin sentido. Sabía que estaba perdiendo, pero la promesa de un futuro con Renesmee lo mantenía en pie y dispuesto a resistir.

Entonces, James le pegó una dentellada en el hombro; el festín que se había dado con la pobre Irina le había dado tanta fuerza que ahora resultaba casi imbatible. Antes de que Jacob se pudiera recuperar del mordisco, su adversario le pegó otro golpe en la cabeza y lo derribó.

—Levántate, idiota —se dijo a sí mismo.

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó levantarse. Estaba tan desorientado que oyó voces y no entendió nada; sonaban muy distantes, como en el agua. Pero al reconocer la de Renesmee, reaccionó.

—¡Golpea, Jacob! —gritaba ella—. ¡Maldita sea, no te atrevas a morir! ¡Tienes que pelear! ¡Tienes que luchar! ¡Te amo, Jacob! ¡Te amo!

—Renesmee…

Alzó la cabeza y se giró hacia la mujer que amaba. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sintió que sus fuerzas renacían. En ese momento, se sintió prácticamente invencible.

—Prepárate para morir —dijo James a su espalda.

Jacob se lanzó sobre James con tanta furia que éste empezó a retroceder y a defenderse de los golpes como podía, sorprendido por su empuje; pero Jacob era tan fuerte y tan rápido que no sirvió de nada: un segundo después, Jacob le pegó en la cabeza con tanta ferocidad que le hundió el cráneo.

James seguía con vida, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Jacob se acercó y le puso una bota sobre el pecho.

—No puedes detenerme, Black… Encontrarás más cadáveres de pelirrojas. Esto no va a terminar.

—Terminará. Muy pronto.

—Da igual que me mates. Habrá más asesinatos, más licántropos como yo. En este rompecabezas hay muchas piezas que ni siquiera alcanzas a imaginar. Pero ha sido tan divertido… sabía que te volverías loco si raptaba a tu humana —declaró—. No puedes ganar, Black.

—Ya he ganado. Tu tiempo se acaba.

—Mi muerte sólo será el principio. No sabes contra quién luchas. Cuando actúen, morirás. Tú y todos tus amigos moriréis.

—No si ellos mueren antes.

Jacob se inclinó, agarró la cabeza de James y terminó el desafío.

Acababa de soltar la cabeza de su enemigo cuando Renesmee corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos. Jacob se quedó completamente sorprendido. Lo estaba abrazando a pesar de su forma de lobo, sin importarle en absoluto, aceptando lo que era.

Jacob respiró hondo, recobró su forma humana y la abrazó con fuerza. Después, miró a Seth y dijo:

—Te regalaré una caja entera de botellas de whisky si te llevas a Riley a casa.

Su compañero sonrió.

—Eso está hecho, amigo.

Jacob saludó con la cabeza a sus padres y a sus compañeros y salió de la cueva llevando a Renesmee en brazos.

—Jacob… —dijo ella—. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes cargar conmigo? Después de lo que ha pasado, te dolerá todo el cuerpo…

Él la besó en la frente.

—No siento tu peso, cariño.

Jacob fue sincero. No sentía su peso. Por primera vez en muchos años, su corazón estaba en paz. Habían sobrevivido al mal y se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Lo que dije antes, lo decía en serio, Jacob. Te amo. Y me siento tan orgullosa de ti… Pero ¿adónde me llevas?

—A casa. ¿Adónde si no? Te meteré en la cama y no me separaré de ti en siete días.

Ella le acarició el cuello.

—Eso suena bien —dijo—. ¿Sellaremos el pacto de sangre?

Jacob miró su boca.

—¿No tienes miedo de que te duela?

—No tengo miedo de nada. Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha ocurrido nunca. Sé que no me harías daño.

—Renesmee, siento haber sido tan estúpido —murmuró—. Tenía miedo de lo que sentía; pero luego, al darme cuenta de que podía perderte… comprendí que te amaba, que me había enamorado de ti en cuanto te vi en aquel restaurante, y que no podía ni quería hacer nada por evitarlo.

—¿Sabes? Cuando te he dicho que quería sellar el pacto de sangre en la cueva, no lo he dicho únicamente porque fuera útil para vencer a James. Lo deseaba y lo sigo deseando.

—Y yo, lo deseo y lo necesito —dijo él.

—Yo también lo necesito, Jacob.

Renesmee le besó la mandíbula. Después, ladeó la cabeza, se apartó el cabello con manos temblorosas y le ofreció el cuello para que la mordiera.

Jacob admiró su garganta y la vena que latía en su frágil piel. Le pareció lo más bello del mundo, lo más tentador.

Su parte humana quería esperar a que llegaran a la cabaña, pero su parte de lobo no podía esperar más tiempo.

—Renesmee… —murmuró contra su sien—. No puedo esperar más.

—Ni yo quiero que esperes, Jake.

—¿Sabes cómo he vencido esta noche, Ness?

—No has vencido. Le has dado una verdadera paliza —dijo ella, sonriendo.

—He vencido porque pensaba en ti, en todo lo que quiero de ti, en la vida que tendremos. Pensaba en lo mucho que te amo, y me arrepentía de no haberte explicado antes lo del pacto… y cuando he oído tu voz, me ha dado tantas fuerzas que he sabido que no podía perder.

—Jacob…

Jacob la besó en la boca.

—Te amo, Ness. Mi parte humana y mi parte de lobo están loca y totalmente enamoradas de ti. Eres una mujer preciosa y perfecta, por dentro y fuera. Sé que mereces algo más que una pesadilla en un bosque, pero no puedo esperar…

Jacob se inclinó sobre su cuello y le acarició la piel con los colmillos.

—¿Crees que no he esperado ya bastante? —alegó ella.

—Necesitaba saber si serías capaz de soportarlo —se explicó—. Tenía que estar seguro antes de ofrecértelo.

Renesmee suspiró.

—Jacob… Eres el hombre más atractivo que he conocido nunca. Como humano y como lobo.

Jacob gimió, la dejó en el suelo y la abrazó. Ella se estremeció al sentir que bajaba la cabeza y le lamía la garganta. Un segundo después, incapaz de contenerse, le hundió los colmillos en la carne.

Renesmee soltó un gemido de excitación. Él llevó una mano a su cintura y la otra, a uno de sus senos, que acarició suavemente. El sabor de su sangre era tan maravilloso que bebió de ella tanto como pudo; después, se apartó de su cuello y tocó las dos marcas con dulzura.

—Te amo. Te amaré siempre, Renesmee.

Ella soltó un gemido de satisfacción y dijo:

—Es tan perfecto…

—Lo es.

Jacob la besó en el cuello y supo que debían llegar a la cabaña antes de que fuera tarde, porque la deseaba tanto que era capaz de hacerle el amor allí mismo, en pleno bosque.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, la llevó directamente al cuarto de baño y se metieron en la ducha. Quería borrar todas las huellas de la pesadilla que acababan de vivir.

Sólo después, se tumbó con ella en la cama y la cubrió con el calor de su cuerpo.

Renesmee gimió de placer cuando Jacob le besó un pecho y se introdujo el pezón en la boca, succionándolo de tal manera que la hizo estremecer. Él rió, se cambió al otro pecho, repitió la operación y le introdujo las manos entre los muslos. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y vio destellos brillantes.

—Sabes tan bien que no pareces real —murmuró Jacob—. No me canso nunca de ti.

—Sigue, por favor, sigue…

—Quiero sentirte, probarte… vamos, Ness. Dame tu placer, dámelo.

Renesmee no habría podido contener el clímax aunque hubiera sido su intención. Unos momentos después, sintió una oleada de pequeños y preciosos orgasmos, tan intensos que se arqueó contra él y gritó su nombre.

—¡Jacob!

Se quedó completamente agotada, rendida.

—Vaya… ha sido increíble. Perdona que te lo diga, pero dudo que puedas superarlo —bromeó.

Jacob sonrió con malicia y la besó nuevamente.

—Eso ya lo veremos. Pero dime una cosa, Ness… ¿cómo es posible que me sienta así contigo? ¿Cómo consigues hacerlo?

—Lo consigo porque tú tienes el mismo efecto en mí. Y pensar que hasta hace poco creía que no encontraría al hombre de mis sueños… Me convencí de que sólo existía en mis fantasías; tal vez, porque era más seguro de esa forma. Y no me di cuenta de que sólo te estaba esperando a ti… Los sueños no son sino una forma de pasar el tiempo hasta que encontramos a la persona adecuada. Y quiero que sepas que tú eres mejor que cualquiera de mis sueños.

Jacob sonrió, emocionado.

—¿Te he dicho ya que te amo, Ness?

La miró con cara de lobo, se apoyó en un brazo, la miró a los ojos y la penetró con fuerza.

—Esta vez va a ser más salvaje —le advirtió.

Jacob cumplió su palabra. Fue aumentando el placer de Renesmee hasta que ella empezó a gritar y se rindió nuevamente. Pero la noche sólo había empezado. Hicieron el amor una y otra vez, investigando cada ángulo, rodando sobre la cama, manteniendo una batalla interminable que sólo terminó cuando quedaron completamente exhaustos.

Entonces, ella se apretó contra él y murmuró:

—Abrázame.

Jacob la abrazó y besó las marcas que le había hecho en el cuello.

—Siempre —dijo.

El chillido de un halcón lo despertó. O tal vez fue algún tipo de alarma interna al notar que su compañera ya no estaba en la cama con él. Fuera como fuera, Jacob se levantó inmediatamente, se puso los pantalones y caminó hacia la puerta.

La encontró en la cocina, tomándose un helado de chocolate.

—Ah, estás aquí… ¿quieres un poco?

Jacob se acercó y abrió la boca. Renesmee le dio un poco. Sabía muy dulce.

—¿Has tenido otra pesadilla?

—No, es que tenía hambre. Supongo que tanto ejercicio físico me ha abierto el apetito —confesó—. Además, dudo que vuelva a tener pesadillas, Jake. Eso es agua pasada. Gracias a ti.

Jacob metió un dedo en el helado y se lo puso en un hombro.

—En ese caso, cariño mío —dijo—, creo que debemos celebrarlo.

—Eres un demonio —dijo ella, mientras Jacob la lamía—. ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!

Jaocb levantó la cabeza de su entrepierna, con las manos cerradas sobre sus muslos, y la volvió a lamer.

—¿Tienes alguna queja al respecto?

Ella entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

—No, en absoluto… Cuando te conocí, debería haber supuesto que eras el diablo en persona.

—No lo sabes tú bien.

Jacob le lamió una oreja y se apretó contra ella. La fuerza de su erección era evidente.

—Y además, eres insaciable…

—Desde luego.

—Y un pervertido.

—Ciertamente.

—Y delicioso…

—Tú sí que eres deliciosa.

Jacob le puso un poco de helado en un pezón y se lo lamió. Renesmee

arqueó la espalda, estremecida.

—Alcanza el bol —ordenó él, momentos después.

Jacob puso las manos en su trasero, la encaramó a la encimera de la cocina y la penetró.

Pasaron la noche dándose placer y descubriendo que el helado era mucho más dulce cuando se disfrutaba entre dos. A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaron, el sol ya estaba alto en el horizonte.

Renesmee miró el reloj e intentó ver la hora, pero no pudo.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó él.

—Como si yo lo supiera… —respondió entre risas—. Me temo que, sin las gafas, no veo nada.

—¿No has tenido pesadillas?

—Ni una. Creo que he encontrado una cura perfecta para mis males —respondió con malicia.

Jacob la abrazó.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso. Pero dime una cosa, ¿qué te parece si pasamos el día juntos, haciendo planes?

—¿Haciendo planes?

—Sí, planes de boda.

—¿De boda?

Renesmee se sobresaltó tanto que se sentó en la cama.

—Te amo, Ness. Desde el punto de vista de los licántropos, ya estamos casados. Pero quiero ofrecerte una boda humana, cariño. Quiero verte con un vestido blanco, el pelo sobre los hombros y un ramo de flores. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —afirmó—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?

—¿Qué quieres que diga? ¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí! —exclamó, riendo de júbilo.

—Menos mal… —dijo él, aliviado—. ¿Nos casamos este fin de semana?

—¿Este fin de semana? Eso es imposible… No podemos planear una boda en cuatro días. Necesitamos cuatro semanas como poco.

—No voy a esperar semanas para hacerte mi esposa.

—Jacob, no podemos organizar la boda en menos tiempo.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Jacob la abrazó con fuerza y la besó.

Cuatro días después, se habían casado.

* * *

**Hola mis amores,**

**y este es el fin.. solo queda el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado esta adaptación, espero con muchas ganas vuestros comentarios.**

**Os deseo una feliz semana :)**

**Un beso muy grande!**


	14. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO:**

A pesar de que la novia y la dama de honor sólo tuvieron unos días para prepararse, fue una boda tan bella que pareció un cuento de hadas. La ceremonia y la recepción posterior se celebraron en el callejón de los Cazadores, como indicaba la tradición del clan de Jacob. Por suerte para todos, no llovió; y para compensar el frío del otoño, encendieron unas cuantas hogueras.

Renesmee estaba radiante con el vestido de color marfil que Emily le había comprado en Covington. Y Embry Call llegó a tiempo de participar en la ceremonia; de hecho, fue quien entregó la novia al novio.

Un rato después, mientras su flamante esposa charlaba con Seth, Jacob mantenía una tranquila conversación con el miembro de la Liga de los Ancianos.

—Ha llegado el momento de que tengas a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más —dijo Embry—. No confíes en nadie. Es una situación peligrosa.

—Tiene que ser alguien de la Liga.

Embry suspiró.

—Sea quien sea, sé que lo encontrarás.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Jacob se quitó de encima la tensión y sonrió a su amigo. El día siguiente a la muerte de James, los Cazadores habían decidido que uno de ellos se uniría a los Crestas Plateadas para descubrir al traidor desde dentro.

—Ha llegado la hora de anunciarlo —continuó.

—Esto va a ser divertido —dijo Embry, sonriendo.

Jacob se puso en pie, alcanzó una cucharilla y golpeó su copa de cristal, con cuidado de no romperla porque era de la vajilla preferida de su madre.

—¡Escuchadme un momento, por favor! Tengo el honor y el privilegio de anunciar que la Liga de los Ancianos ha aprobado el ingreso de nuestro querido Seth Clerwater en el clan de los Crestas Plateadas.

Como ya imaginaba, todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio. Sólo se oía el sonido de la brisa.

—Y ahora, brindemos por él —añadió, alzando la copa—. Por Seth, un hombre más valiente que yo.

Todos los invitados rompieron a aplaudir y alzaron sus copas en honor a Seth, que sonrió a regañadientes. Todos, menos uno. Porque Jacob vio que una rubia solitaria se daba la vuelta y desaparecía en las sombras del bosque.

* * *

**Hola mis amores, **

**Pues esta adaptación ha llegado a su fin, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi.**

**Muchas gracias a todas a las personas que le han dado a favoritos, se han hecho seguidores, han dejado comentarios o simplemente han sido lectores en la sombra.**

**Gracias especiales a Roxierocks23 MayBlack MeliLoveBlackTL Selena mae.91 Guest kathy22prontoo**

**Espero vuestros comentarios en este último capítulo, y nos leemos en mis próximas historias, fics y adaptaciones.**

**Feliz semana mis amores.**

**Os quiero.**


End file.
